Fright Night
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. UM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fright Night**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Facebook: ****Link In Profile********  
The Official Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Archives: ****Link In Profile********  
****Rating: **M 15+ **(T rated here on FFnet) **The rating is for suspense and elusions of horror, but no real gore.**  
Summary: **'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Chapters: **1/15**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size:** 287 KB

**Comments:** Hi everyone! You know the drill by now guys-old Fanfic of mine. Written back in 2003. A One Hour Challenge response. Halloween is coming up soon, so I thought that this would be the perfect time to send out this Fanfic and also complete it in the process. Six of Eight Chapters were originally written, then I got distracted and created more Fanfics... I get too many ideas in my head and not enough time to write them. But this one will have it's final Two Chapters written and completed by Halloween. Beware that this was thought **very** creepy by the people on my mailing list. It's a mixture of horror, adventure and romance, based on one of the only movies to ever really creep me out (Jeepers Creepers being another).

**Original Notes: **Yeah, the name is hardly original, but I loved **Fright Night** (That vampire movie), so there. :P I know I missed Halloween, but I've been sick a lot, so this is to make up for it :) I have to say, '**When A Stranger Calls**' freaked me out when I saw it the first time, so I've ripped off some of the beginning of that Movie-but you'll see why soon. Bwahahaha! For those of you who haven't seen the Movie, it's about a babysitter minding two children and a psycho who keeps coming to the door. Her phone is dead and the power is out. To make a long story short, the killer was getting into the house and wasn't actually _at_ the door. He could throw his voice from the living room and she barely makes it out before he tries to murder her. I can't quite remember which scene is from which Movie-there were two-but with the other babysitter, the kids had been dead for hours and the killer was actually upstairs calling. So, I'm combining the two. And no, this isn't the remake that came out recently by the same name, the original was **way** creepier!

**The Naughty Games Series:**If you are also a fan of my Sailor Moon Fanfiction, I have started posting this Series on my own site **Destiny's Gateway**. It contains aggressive sexual scenes, bondage, spanking, oral and a lot of other things. It's not called _Naughty_ for nothing! Check out the first two Fanfics **Night Games** and **Day Games. **I have just started posting the Sequel **Apartment Games**. Link in Profile.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"You _what_!" Mamoru and Usagi yelled at the same time. They glared at each other, then at Motoki.

"Baby-sit my cousins." Motoki repeated, grinning at them.

"Absolutely not!" Mamoru said firmly, reaching for his coffee. He was astonished when Motoki beat him there and pulled the coffee towards himself and away from his best friend. He swiftly did the same for Usagi's shake.

"Hey!" The two said indignantly.

Makoto, Rei and Ami giggled, watching from behind Usagi.

"You two have had a tab here for almost a year now and I haven't asked for any money, but if you don't do this, you don't get another thing." The man said firmly, crossing his arms.

The upper-classman sighed and reached for his wallet. "I forgot, okay?"

"And it's not like you aren't rolling in money," Motoki retorted, accepting the money. He looked at Usagi, whose face was chagrined. "And you spend all your allowance on Manga."

"But, but-" Usagi said, pouting. "You never said a thing!" she almost wailed.

"And don't think this cuts it, buddy," Motoki went on, pocketing the money. "You two do this for me, or I'll ban you."

"_Ban me_!" Mamoru and Usagi chorused, a little shocked.

"But it's Halloween!" The blonde girl did wail this time, hands going to her cheeks. "The girls and I were going to go trick or treating! I made a costume!"

"Aren't you a little old for that, Odango Atama?" Mamoru drawled, rolling his eyes.

"We'll have to go without you." Rei said firmly, nodding. Makoto and Ami nodded also.

"Guyyyyyyys!" Usagi leapt to her feet. "You can't get all that candy without me."

"Sure we can!" Rei retorted, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

Mamoru chuckled. "Ah, the sweet smell of an upset Odango." he said piously.

"Creep! Mind your own business." she shouted, whacking his shoulder.

The dark-haired man winced. "Wow, that was quite a punch." he admitted, staring at her.

"I work out." The blonde said loftily.

"Usagi!" The other girls hissed.

"-On my dash to School." Usagi added hastily.

"Well?" Motoki broke in, staring pointedly from Usagi to Mamoru.

What could they say? "Yes, Motoki." They muttered sulkily. Well, that just _ruined_ the whole evening! Two enemies stuck together for the night. Yay.

"Give me my coffee back." Mamoru growled, snatching his coffee cup back across the counter. "I need fortifying."

"Ditto!" Usagi said, grabbing her shake and gulping it down. "Another please." she ordered.

* * *

A few hours later, the two enemies were walking up the drive of a two story house. Mamoru picked her up from the Arcade at five o'clock, just as the sun was setting.

"Wow, that's a big house." Usagi said admiringly.

"Hmm," Mamoru said absently.

They rang the bell and waited. Soon, a man looking faintly like Motoki answered the door, his lovely wife beside him.

"Hello, you must be Mamoru and Usagi." The woman said. "I'm Hikaru and this is Shingi."

"Hi," Usagi waved shyly and peered around them into the house. "Are the kids still up?" she said brightly.

"No," Hikaru smiled. "Early to bed. They're far too young to be watching the sorts of things that come onto TV on Halloween."

Mamoru nodded. "I agree." he said, nodding.

"Well, it's all yours. All the emergency numbers are on the fridge." Shingi said, walking past the two with his wife.

"Bye," Hikaru said, waving over her shoulder. The two got into a car and were gone in seconds.

Mamoru and Usagi stood there, staring blankly at the empty street.

"That was sort of weird." The blonde said, blinking.

"Yeah, it was." Mamoru agreed. He sighed. "Okay Odango, let's get inside and find something to pass the time."

"Yep, the sooner we get this over with, the better," she said, walking in ahead of him. She admitted the stairs and looked into the dinning room, then the lounge. "This is a really nice place." she commented.

"Homey." Mamoru said, tone faintly melancholy. So this is what a home felt like. A home with children and a wife.

The small blonde glanced at him, frowning in concern. Why was Mamoru looking so gloomy? Was it because he was there with her? Her look turned to anger and she flounced into the room.

Mamoru finished his perusal of the stairs and large dinning room, then walked into the lounge, where Usagi was already heading for the TV. Typical Odango! "Can't you keep away from entertainment for one minute?" he asked her mildly; knowing it would rile her. She bent over to look into the VCR and he couldn't help but give her a once-over.

The flowery dress she wore was quite flattering on her and he couldn't believe himself when his eyes zeroed in on her backside.

He swiftly jerked his eyes away, cursing. What was wrong with him? This was just Odango Atama!

"What's this?" Usagi said, bending over and pushing up the flap of the VCR to peer in at the label. "It says 'When A Stranger Calls'." she informed Mamoru, straightening and looking at him over her shoulder.

Mamoru frowned. "You know, that sounds awfully familiar." he mused for a while, then cast his eyes about the room. He spotted two video cases and walked over to the coffee table in front of the blonde. "Here we go," he said, picking them up. "R rated huh? Must be horrors. And one is the sequel." The handsome upper-classman said, looking at Usagi sideways. To his surprise, she didn't get scared, she looked delighted!

"No kidding!" The blonde squealed, leaning over the coffee table to snatch the covers from his hands. They looked old. Her nose wrinkled as she scanned the backs. "It's about a babysitter and a killer in the house," she said hesitantly, nibbling on her lower lip. "Both of them."

"Scared?" Mamoru grinned at her and crossed his arms. Oh yeah, she was scared, but he'd bet his entire fortune that she was going to watch it.

"Of course not," Usagi retorted, nose in the air. She sniffed haughtily. "I've seen scarier things than this!"

"I doubt that." The dark-haired man said dryly, moving about the room curiously. Motoki's uncle must be pretty well off. Their TV was large and they had a VCR and DVD player. The furniture was good-quality and some were antiques. "I like the place." he commented, noting that the phone was located on a desk in one corner near the window. Just in case of emergencies.

"I have too!" The teenager retorted, glaring balefully at his back. She tossed the video cases onto the table. At least he wasn't wearing that hideous green jacket for once! He actually looked good in black. Black slacks and a black shirt. She blinked and then resumed glaring. Mamoru did _not_ look good! Not in anything!

"Have too, what?" Mamoru said, bewildered. He turned to look at her mulish expression and remembered their conversation. Oh, she'd seen scarier things. Riiiiiight. "Like what?" he said mildly, heading out of the room.

The blonde scampered after him, annoyed that he not only didn't believe her, but he wasn't even bothering to stay in the room to hear her protest! "I've seen monsters!" she yelled at his back as he entered the large kitchen and began to unload a plastic bag there. "Hey, are you supposed to be going through their stuff like that?" she said, her good manners kicking in.

Mamoru grinned at her. "Motoki said he'd leave us a goody bag."

"Oh yeah?" Usagi said in excitement, rushing over to his side. She watched in glee as he removed cans of soft drink, popcorn, lollies and chips. "Nice." she said, grinning back at him.

Then, they both realized that they were getting along and looked away at the same time.

"I'm going to make the popcorn." Mamoru said loftily.

"I'm going to get some ice for the drinks." Usagi said in the same tone, tossing her head haughtily.

The two set about with their different tasks, ignoring each other until they were sitting on the couch, the food in bowls on the coffee table before them.

Mamoru grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. They watched the Simpsons for a while, then got bored. "Tell me again how we ended up _babysitting_ on Halloween?" Mamoru complained, lazily flipping the channels.

"We owed him too much." Usagi said morosely. Maybe she should pay more attention to what she owed friends in the future...owing things obviously equalled blackmail.

"Oh yeah," The dark-haired man sighed. "Remind me never to make a tab with Motoki again."

"Only if you remind _me_." Usagi said, depressed. She glanced up towards the ceiling to where the children were sleeping. "At least they turned out to be angels." she nodded.

"It was sort of strange for me. I don't get along with many people, kids or otherwise." He murmured, settling on the news channel.

"That's because you're mean." she told him pointedly, poking at his leg with one finger.

Mamoru smacked her hand away lightly. "Only to _you_, Odango Atama" he said with satisfaction. "You're just so easy to rile."

"Jerk." Usagi muttered, taking a swig of her coke. She almost swallowed an ice-cube and choked.

Mamoru grinned and hit her on the back unhelpfully, until she glared. "Brat." he said as an afterthought.

"-and the Sailor Senshi once again save the day!" an announcer said brightly, smiling into the camera.

"Why do they never mention Tuxedo Kamen?" Mamoru complained, slumping further down in his chair and grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl he was holding.

Usagi gave him a sideways look, surprised. "You know, I wonder that too? It's not like he isn't a big help." she said.

"He sure is, but he's not a Senshi." he nodded, looking glum. How mortifying that he was as much a help as the Senshi at each battle-saving Sailor Moon's butt constantly, no less-but he was _never_ mentioned in the news. If it wasn't for that rumor that had gone around about he and Sailor Moon having a 'thing', he doubted anyone would know he existed.

"Sailor Earth, maybe?" she giggled, reaching for a handful of popcorn. She popped the lot into her mouth and munched away.

"Sailor Earth?" The dark-haired man's deep blue eyes went wide. Sailor Earth...maybe he...no, he wasn't a Senshi, but who was anyone to say that the Guardian of Earth was a _girl_?

The handsome upperclassman blinked and gave Usagi a sideways look. The Odango Atama of all people had come up with that interesting point. He had powers, there didn't seem to be a Senshi of Earth and he dreamed of the Moon Princess. Perhaps he _was_ Guardian of Earth.

Mamoru was so lost in thought that he never resisted as the blonde took the remote from him and pressed play. It was the spooky music that clued him in. He focused long enough to see the beginning credits. "Hey, what are you doing?" he said suspiciously, trying to get the remote back.

"I'm watching the horror movie." she said stubbornly, putting the remote behind her back. To her shock, Mamoru half-turned and leant over her, chest brushing hers and face very close. He paused and glanced into her astonished eyes, before reaching behind her back for the remote. Usagi's heart began to thump and she felt strange by his closeness.

Mamoru couldn't believe it when he actually felt something from being that close to the blonde and from the way she was looking at him, her face only centimeters away, she felt it also. Uncomfortable, he grabbed the remote from her limp hand and sat back.

They both stared blankly at the screen for a long moment, then began to watch the movie.

* * *

**15 minutes Later**

"Oh my god!" Usagi screamed in terror, heart thundering in her chest. "The killer was in the house the whole time!"

"Yeah," Mamoru said, heart also pounding. "That one sure surprised me." he admitted. Throwing a voice hadn't been done before, he was sure. Of course, he wasn't a big horror movie fan.

"I don't know if I want to watch more." The blonde said in small voice, grabbing a pillow and clutching it to her chest.

"There's still the sequel to watch after this," The upper-classman said dryly. He threw Usagi a taunting look. "Chicken?"

"Grrr!" Usagi growled at him, throwing the pillow at his face. It bounced off to reveal his grinning countenance. "Bring it on." she ordered, facing the TV again with a determined expression.

"It'll be scaaaaaary." Mamoru sing-songed.

"If my fist meets your face intimately and there's no one around to see it, do you still have a concussion?" Usagi yelled at him.

His grin widened. "You've got quite a tempter, Odango." he mocked. Usagi was going to be scared _silly_ by the rest of the film and it's sequel. He'd heard about them, now he remembered. And he just couldn't _wait_ to hear Usagi scream.

If she'd turned her head just then and seen his evil expression, she might have had something to worry about...

* * *

**An Hour And A Half Later **

_**"Why haven't you checked on the children?" **_

They were now into the sequel, which the blonde had screamed a lot through, as Mamoru predicted. What he hadn't counted on, was his own surprised-fear some of the scenes. He wasn't a horror buff and hasn't seen many and this was just damned chilling! Especially since they were baby-sitting right then!

Usagi's eyes were huge in her face as she suddenly got a clue. "Mamoru," she whispered hoarsely. "The kids are dead, aren't they?"

"Duh, Odango!" Mamoru said superiorly, rolling his eyes. He popped some popcorn into his mouth and munched away, trying to hide how disturbed he was by the Movie. That first scene had been a real freaky one. He hadn't expected a murderer who could throw his voice. Brilliant. He nodded, not noticing when Usagi gave him a weird look.

"How could he kill little kids!" The blonde girl almost wailed, outraged and revolted at the same time. As Sailor Moon, she had rescued countless people and a great deal of those had been children. Thank god Queen Beryl's Generals had never killed anyone. She shuddered.

"Are you okay, Odango Atama?" Mamoru asked in concern as he saw her tremble from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her and saw her thoughtful expression. She also didn't seem to be watching the movie any more-until the heroine screamed.

"Oh my god!" Usagi screamed too, covering her eyes.

"I knew you were too young for this sort of movie." Mamoru told her smugly, tossing back some more popcorn and reaching for his coke.

"Is it over yet?" The blonde asked in a small voice.

Thge upperclassman stared at her, considering whether to say 'yes' and have her see some more scary stuff. His nose wrinkled and he finally rolled his eyes. If she got scared anymore, she would rupture his eardrums. Usagi had already screamed so many times, it was getting _really_ annoying! "Not yet." he told her.

Usagi nibbled on her bottom lip, unknowingly drawing Mamoru's attention to her again. She completely missed his lightning-fast look of surprised desire and the way his hand clenched around the popcorn bowl. "Now?" she asked, her hand beginning to get tired. The spooky music was still playing!

"I guess." The upper-classman said absently, eyes still on her lips. Then, he realized what he was doing and hurriedly looked away, poleaxed that he had actually considered _kissing_ her!

"Cool." Usagi let her hand drop in relief, then her eyes went wider as she saw the heroine talking into the phone.

_**"-the call is coming from inside the house!" **_

"Arrggggh!" Usagi screeched, hastily scooting along the couch till she was pressed against Mamoru's side.

He glanced at her in astonishment, then decided that it wasn't entirely unpleasant having her come to him for protection-even if it was only from a movie. "Idiot." he said affectionately.

"Oh my god!" The pretty blonde gasped, pointing at the TV. "The upstairs door is opening." she burrowed into his side, her arms wrapping around one of his lightly-muscled ones convulsively and she peeked over his shoulder as the dark house was flooded with light from the children's room upstairs and the killer started to come down.

Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's antics, surprised that he wasn't minding her clinging to him like a security blanket. She really was funny and cure when she was scared!

It was then at the TV went dead, followed seconds later by every light in the house.

Usagi screamed bloody murder, almost deafening Mamoru.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

**Comments:**I'll have Chapter Two out as soon as I can edit it. Most likely tomorrow, since I seem to be sending out a Chapter a day. Expect a new Chapter of my Fanfic **'The Way To Love'** tomorrow also.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fright Night  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!****  
Chapters: 2/8  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Two and things start to get spooky from here-on in. I re-read the lot last night (Including scenes you all have no seen, or anyone else for that matter) and boy have I made a scary Fanfic. Read in the dark! I should write horror more often. LOL. Once again guys, this is the **original** movies **'When A Stranger Calls**' and **'When A Stranger Calls Back'**, not the latest one they made, which wasn't scary in the slightest, I agree.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. I took a look yesterday and we've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"The killer was coming down the stairs!" she cried at him, turning her head in the pure blackness of the room and staring blindly towards the stairs out in the hall. The comfortable house was rapidly turning into the house of doom!

"It's a movie." Mamoru shot back, annoyance filling him. He pried her fingers from his arm and got up.

"Mamoru!" Usagi wailed in horror, leaping to her feet. She reached for him and wound her fingers about his waist hurriedly, clinging like a leech. "Don't leeeeeeave meeeeeeee!"

"Odango," he said in exasperation, trying to pluck her fingers from his shirt. He was rewarded by her hugging him even tighter, a few of her fingers sliding inside his shirt through the spaces between his buttons. He froze, eyes going wide as his heart speed up. Usagi's warm fingers unconsciously caressing his stomach just above his jeans was _very_ distracting. "I have to go check the power box." he told her in a strangled tone.

"No! _No_." she yelled back, pressing her face into his back. "The killer will get you!"

"There's no killer, you blonde airhead." he said, anger flooding him again. Jeez, _how_ old was she? He pulled her fingers from out of his shirt, but was unable to unwind the arms tight about his waist. Wow was she strong.

Mamoru blinked, looking around to try and pinpoint his location in the house. A little light came through the curtains from the street outside and he guessed that the power box was either in the kitchen or outside. Probably outside. As he thought about going outside in the dark, the upperclassman realised a very soft body was pressed intimately to his back, breasts crushed between them.

"Usagi, you're cutting off my air..." he told her, nervous excitement spiralling through him. No young girl should be that well endowed! Usagi was all warmth and curves. He sighed.

"I am?" she said, sounding worried. She loosened her grip a little. "Better?"

"Not really." He groaned. Why on earth was he suddenly seeing Usagi as more than an annoying girl?

The phone suddenly rang and Usagi screamed, slipping under his right arm and flinging her arms about his neck.

Mamoru blinked at the rapid movement and then groaned as he now realised he had her pressed intimately to his _front_. And that was much, _much_ worse! A certain part of his anatomy responded to her closeness and he thanked the gods that she was probably too young to know what was now pressing into her stomach. "Usagi," he moaned into her hair, reaching up to try and unlace her fingers from about his neck. "For the love of _god_, let me go!" he pleaded, staggering forward to where he could still here the phone ringing.

"Your cell phone is digging into my stomach." she muttered into his ear, wiggling.

_Cell phone_? Like he'd have it down the front of his pants! Mamoru groaned again, hands going about her waist to pull her away from him. "Then let go." he told her, trying to sound angry.

Usagi sniffed a little, then reluctantly let go, sliding down his chest. "Sorry. I'm scared of horror movies." she said sheepishly.

"That's okay," Mamoru muttered, firmly placing her a few feet from himself and letting her waist go as if he had been burnt. "Let me get the phone. Don't move." he ordered.

"Right," Usagi said in a small voice. She shifted from foot to foot as she watched the vague shape of her worst enemy stumbling towards the phone on the desk near the window.

"Oww! Damn it!" Mamoru cursed, bumping his hip into something sharp. He cocked his head, trying to make out where the phone was, then fumbled for the earpiece. He picked up the handset and put it to his ear. "Hello?" Heavy breathing greeted him. "Hello? Motoki?" he tried again. Nothing but silence. "I'm hanging up now." Mamoru told the caller in annoyance, then suited action to his words.

"Who was it?" Usagi voice said from the darkness, sounding nervous.

"No one said anything," Mamoru said, frowning. "But someone was breathing. I could hear them."

"Freaky," The blonde said weakly, shifting from foot to foot again. "Mamoru, come back here." she told him, heart beating fast in her chest.

"Coming." he said quickly, noting the fear in her voice. Boy, Odango Atama was scared easy! Although, he had to admit that he was finding it a little freaky himself. A scary Movie, a black out, a silent phone call. "Usagi, it was probably Motoki pranking us." he decided.

"Really?" Usagi's eyes narrowed and she glared. "I'm gonna kill him then!"

Mamoru chuckled, reaching her from the sound of her voice. He bumped into her and put out a steadying hand, brushing something incredibly soft. Oops? There was only one thing that could have been.

"Mamoru!" Usagi gasped as his hand brushed her breast. She blushed brightly; glad the darkness was hiding her embarrassment. It had been bad enough when she was pressed against him, her arms around his neck. He'd really smelled so good too.

"Sorry about that. I can't see a thing." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"You're lucky I believe that, or I'd have knocked you silly." she retorted, crossing her arms.

"Get over it, Odango," he growled back, annoyed that he was feeling anything remotely like attraction for his worse enemy. "I wouldn't cop a feel on purpose if you _paid_ me!"

"And I wouldn't touch _you_ if I was paid!" she shouted back, anger flooding her. How dare he say that?!

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were in a kissing booth and there were orphans on the line." he yelled at her, crossing his arms and unknowingly mimicking her.

"Ooh," The blonde seethed. "Well, I wouldn't kiss you to save your life from a Youma!" As soon as she said it, her hand clapped over her mouth. Oh crap! No one but the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen knew that the monsters that attacked Juuban were called Youma!

"How the hell did you know that?!" Mamoru demanded.

"Know what?" Usagi said, confused.

"That the monsters are called Youma!" he said, stepping forward. He aimed for her shoulders, but ended up cupping her face. Startled, he let go instantly, one of his fingers brushing over her soft lips. He swallowed.

Usagi went still as he cupped her face, her apprehension over her mistake about the Youma flying out the window. Then he let her go and his finger brushed over her lips, leaving them tingling. Had he meant to do that? She blushed again. "Hey, how do _you_ know that?" she suddenly blurted out, remembering what he'd said.

"I know Tuxedo Kamen," Mamoru responded, cursing himself. "What's your excuse, Odango?"

"I know the Sailor Senshi." Usagi said, cursing her slip-up. Her eyes widened. "You know Tuxedo Kamen?!" she squealed in delight. She stepped forward and grabbed at him, fingers ending up tangled in his shirt. She shook at it. "Well?"

"My, my," Mamoru drawled, hearing her tone. "Do you have a crush on Tuxedo Kamen?"

Usagi gasped. "No! Of course not." she said, shaking her head furiously, then realising he couldn't see it.

"Uh huh. Doesn't sound like it to me," he drawled, reaching for her hands. He rescued his shirt from her mangling, but kept a hold on her warm hands. "Just admit it." he suggested mischievously. So, the Odango had a crush on him? He smiled slowly, then frowned as he recalled her words. "You know Sailor Moon?" he said incredulously.

"Yes?" Usagi said, bewildered by the change in conversation.

The phone rang and she jumped, hands tightening about his.

"It's probably Motoki." Mamoru murmured, mind in chaos. Was Usagi lying? If she wasn't, maybe she could tell him who Sailor Moon was?

"I'll get it!" Usagi shook off his grasp hastily and ran towards the phone.

Thunk

"Oww!" she moaned from the floor, her ankle throbbing. She must have tripped over something.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru said in concern, crouching and making his way along the floor to her. He touched her shoe and followed her legs up.

Usagi gasped as she felt his hand moving up her leg. She smacked the hand away, eyes wide. "What are you doing?!" she demanded breathlessly.

"I can't _see_ you, ditz! I was trying to find out if you were hurt." The dark-haired man said, lying a little. Actually, it had _started_ that way, but once his fingers were trailing up her smooth leg, he found he was enjoying the feel of her silky skin. If she hadn't batted his hand away, he would have reached her thigh. Smacking his forehead, he stumbled past her on his knees, hand reaching for the phone.

Once again, his hand grabbed something he didn't mean to! And yes, this time it had been a _grab_, not a brushing of fingers!

"_Mamoru_!" Usagi howled at him in outrage as his hand cupped her entire left breast. Her heart leapt into her throat and a strange butterfly feeling spiralled through her stomach.

"Sorry," he breathed, debating with himself whether he _was_. She's felt so soft, filling his hand perfectly. "Idiot!" he shouted at himself.

"You're the idiot!" she screeched back at him, knees pulled up to her chest. "Answer the damn phone." she shouted at him, annoyed by the constant ringing.

"Fine!" he shouted back, hands fumbling around for the table leg. He found it and made his way up, finally finding the phone. "_Hello_?!" he bellowed into it.

Silence.

"I'm getting sick of this!" he told the person angrily. There was a click and he was listening to a dial tone. "Nothing again." he said in disgust.

"Why do you keep groping me?" The blonde demanded, turning around and glaring up at his faint profile that she could see from the light outside the window.

"I can't see? It's _dark_?" Mamoru said sarcastically, waving his arms about in frustration. "You're only fifteen and there's no way in hell I'd actually grope you on purpose." he said firmly.

"Like I believe that! Twice on the breast and then one on the leg?" she growled at him, expression baleful. "Have I grabbed your chest? Your leg? Did I brush my hand over your-"

"Odango!" Mamoru yelped in shock. Shit, had she been just about to say what he thought she was?

"What?" Usagi said sulkily. "I was only going to say your lips"

"Oh," Embarrassed, Mamoru sank down to the floor again. Good god, he _was_ a pervert. As if an innocent girl like Usagi was really going to say something like that. He coughed. "Okay, so we need to turn the lights back on."

"Right!" Usagi said with forced-brightness, mind agog with curiosity over his behaviour. What on earth had he thought she was going to say? She couldn't think of anything...

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making the two enemies jump.

"The doorbell is ringing!" Usagi hissed, stating the obvious. Oh god, it was like the movie! Phone calls, a blackout, someone at the door.

"I know," Mamoru said dryly, trying to steady his rapid heartbeat. He was a guy, right? So he had to act brave. And looking like a chicken in front of Odango Atama wasn't an option! "I'll go see who it is" he decided, getting to his feet. Before he could take a step, a hand clamped onto his upper arm.

"Are you crazy?!" she almost screamed at him. "What if it's some psycho?"

"I knew we shouldn't have watched that movie." Mamoru sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. It was pitch-black, some stranger was at the door, they'd just watched a really scary Movie and some weirdo kept calling and not saying anything.

Okay, so the blonde had a valid point...

"We'll just call through the door then." he murmured, making his way cautiously through the darkened room towards the front hall. Usagi stuck to him like glue, her breasts pressed against his arm. He groaned. Did she have to _do_ that? On second thoughts, it was sort of nice. He grinned, knowing she wouldn't see.

The doorbell rang again.

"Coming!" The upper-classman called out, seeing faint light coming through the frosted glass panes on either side of the front door. Well, at least the street lights were still working. He and Usagi paused in front of the door. "Can I help you?" he called through the wood.

"Yes, my car broke down and I need to call someone to get it towed." A muffled male voice called back.

Mamoru and Usagi frowned, then the blonde yanked on his arm to bring his face down close to hers. "Is it me, or is this all sounding damn familiar?" she hissed in apprehension.

"Like the movie?" Mamoru hissed back, feeling the same way. "Yeah, it _does_ sound like the movie," he admitted. "Except the phone is still working."

"Hello?" The man called through the door again.

"Umm, just a minute!" Usagi called back.

"Oh, there's two of you?" The man said, voice sounding strange.

"Yes?" Usagi and Mamoru said together, frowning.

"Can you call my wife and let her know I'll be late to dinner?"

"Arrggh-mmmph!" Usagi started to scream, but a hand swiftly muffled her. "Psycho! Psycho!" she muttered into his hand frantically.

"I'm not going to open the door." Mamoru murmured into her ear, lips lightly brushing the skin.

Usagi blushed and drew back slightly. Boy, Mamoru suddenly seemed very male in the dark. He'd protect-wait a damn minute! She glared up at him, forgetting he couldn't see. She was Sailor Moon! She didn't need some upper-class jerk to protect her. "Sure we can!" she answered back cheerfully.

"Can I call her myself?" The man asked, voice low.

Usagi frowned, turning her head slightly to the side. Was it her imagination, or had he sounded a lot closer that time?

Mamoru's head also tilted, in an unknowing mimic of the blonde's movement. That voice had sounded...closer. No, it couldn't be.

"The umm...the door is broken!" Usagi blurted out, then slapped her head at the stupidity of her words.

"Oh, I see," The man said, chuckling slightly. "Okay, you can call her for me and someone to tow my car too?"

Mamoru slipped an arm about Usagi, blue eyes narrowed. That man had sounded so amused. Something was up, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Just give us your wife's number and we'll look up someone to tow you." he said, voice calm.

The man reeled off his home number and Mamoru and Usagi turned and made their way slowly into the lounge towards where they thought the phone was.

"I don't like this." Usagi whimpered, a hand clutching at his shirt.

"Me either. There's something weird about him. He made my skin crawl," Mamoru muttered back, fumbling along the desk for the phone with his free hand. He picked up the handset and put it to his ear. Nothing. "And things just got worse." he said in a quite voice.

"What?" Usagi said, panicked.

"The phone is dead." The dark-haired man said bleakly, replacing the handset in the cradle.

"Oh no," she whimpered, turning to bury her face in his chest. "This is just like that movie!"

Mamoru's arms wrapped around her, feeling how fast their hearts were both going, as they pressed their chests together. "You're right." he said grimly, turning his head to look down the hall towards the stairs. All that was missing was-

Abruptly the phone rang, making them both jump and Usagi shriek.

"Don't answer it!" she said, voice fearful.

"I have to. It might be the electricity board." Mamoru said soothingly, reaching for the phone. He picked it up and bent over slightly so that it was pressed against both their ears. "Hello?" he asked, then held his breath.

"Have you checked on the children?" A male voice asked sinisterly.

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth to keep from screaming. It was just like the movie!

"Motoki?" Mamoru asked, knowing it wasn't.

"I don't know a Motoki. Check on the children." The man advised, then he hung up.

"Well, the phone is working again..." The dark-haired man joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Mamoru!" Usagi snapped, fear turning to anger. "We just watched a bloody Movie that this _whole thing_ seems to be copying and you're happy that the phone is working?!" she gulped. "Maybe we _should_ check the kids?" Duh! It should have been their first priority. She felt really bad all of a sudden. She'd forgotten Motoki's cousins!

"You're right, I should be more serious-and we'll check on the kids in a minute," Mamoru sighed and replaced the handset in the cradle, then picked it up again. "I'll call this guys' wife and get rid of him." he pressed the handset to his ear and froze. No dial tone.

"Mamoru?" Usagi whispered, feeling him stiffen.

"The phone is dead again." he said emotionlessly.

"_What_?!" she shouted, fumbling up his arm for the phone. She wrenched it from his hand and pressed it to her ear. Nothing.

"Usagi," Mamoru said seriously, dread filling him. She was completely right and they should have checked on the kids as soon as the lights had gone out. "I think we should check on the children."

Then the doorbell rang again.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

I'll have Chapter Three out as soon as I can edit it. Looks like I may not get a new Chapter out for **'The Way To Love'**. I'm in a lot of pain from my injury and have had three physio visits this week...so I don't think I can be on the computer for long. I'll also be working on **The Art Of Passion'**, which is half finished (50 kb).

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Fright Night  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!****  
Chapters: 3/8  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! The guys on my mailing list screeched at me for not telling them this was a creepy Chapter ahead of time, so this is me telling you all. Content-creepiness and very scary murderer in the house. LOL. I would really love to see some more Halloween Fanfics up at Destiny's Gateway, my Sailor Moon (And other series' Fanfiction Archive.) so if you have one, come on over and post.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi grabbed at each other and practically ran out of the dark room towards the door, wanting to get rid of whoever was there, or to _kill_ Motoki if this was his idea of a joke.

"Yes?" Mamoru called out warily.

"Were you able to reach my wife?" The man asked in his same low voice. It was impossible to tell his age.

"What do we say?" Usagi whimpered, pressing her face against the upperclassman's chest. His arm going immediately about her shoulders was very comforting.

"I don't know." Mamoru replied quietly, thinking.

"Hello? It's very cold out here." The man called out, sounding faintly irritated.

"The phone is dead, you know!" Usagi yelled back, irritated and freaked out by the whole thing. She clapped a hand over her mouth in horror.

"You idiot," Mamoru hissed at her. "You _never_ tell that to someone!"

"I'm sorry." she whimpered through her hand, blue eyes panicked.

"Good, then you won't be able to get help, with no phone." The man said softly, voice again sounding eerily close.

Usagi and Mamoru looked about themselves, scared silly by his words.

"What was that?!" Usagi blurted out, removing her hand.

"I said, it was good of you to help me and I'm going to try and find a pay phone," The man replied cheerfully. "Thank you anyway."

The two inside the house gave each other a quick look, both wondering if they'd heard wrong.

"Did he just say two different things?" The blonde said hesitantly.

"I thought so, but I guess we're both scared, so we could have heard wrong." He admitted, running a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. Jeez, this was so much scarier than facing a Youma! "Come on," he said, taking her hand. He was gratified when she clung to it as if he were her lifeline. "Let's see if that phone is working again and maybe look for some flashlights in the kitchen."

"Okay." The blonde girl said, trying to sound brave.

The two made their way back through the lounge, stumbling occasionally, but steadying themselves on each other. They finally reached the table and both fumbled for the phone.

"Better let me make the call if it's working, Odango." he said, reaching for her. He could see her very faintly and saw when her face turned towards his, but not her expression.

"What do you mean? I don't have it!" she said.

"_What_?" Mamoru exploded. He swiftly bent over and ran his hands all over the table, knocking a few things off in the process, but finding nothing that felt like a phone. "Usagi. Don't scream, but the phone is gone." he whispered, grabbing onto her arm and hauling her close to him for protection.

Usagi felt a faint breeze and looked towards the window. The white curtains were blowing slightly. "Mamoru," she whispered back in terror. "The window is open!"

"Hang on," he said in a low voice, carefully shuffling them towards the window. "You watch behind us while I close it." he said into her ear. He felt her nod.

Usagi peered into the darkness, her heart in her throat. She couldn't ever remember being this scared, even during battle.

"Got it," Mamoru said, leaning back towards her. "It's locked."

"We need to go into the kitchen, right?" The blonde hissed at him, an arm going about his neck for comfort. "In the movie, the killer had been in the kitchen too."

"I know," he said simply, not liking the situation. "But maybe we locked him out. I heard him walking away from the door."

"Me too," she breathed in relief. She thought of something and froze again. "We never checked the back door!"

"Shit," Mamoru swore. They _hadn't_! "Then we do that right now." he said in his best Tuxedo Kamen voice. Usagi hand pulled back from his neck and bizarrely, he missed its warmth instantly.

It was then, as they began to make their way through the pitch-black room towards the kitchen, that the phone rang-_from the kitchen_!

Usagi leapt into Mamoru's arms, shrieking like a banshee.

Mamoru ignored her frightened screech in his ear and hugged her close, understanding her fear. It was a miracle that neither of them had had a heart attack by now!

"_Why_ haven't you checked on the children?" A man's voice asked, sounding frustrated.

"Who are you?" Mamoru demanded.

"You'll find out..." Then abruptly, there was a sound in the background, where there had been none previously. A car driving past.

The two of them jerked around to look towards the lounge when they saw lights outside and a car zoomed past.

"Mamoru," Usagi said softly, her hand in his so tight that she knew she was hurting him. "He's right _outside_."

"Which means we can lock the door." Mamoru said back, bent close to her ear so their caller couldn't hear.

"Check on the children. _Now_." The man ordered, his voice rough and furious.

"I don't _think so_!" Usagi yelled back. She grabbed the phone and slammed it down. "Quick, lock the doors and get to that window!" she shouted at him, her alter-ego as Sailor Moon kicking in.

"Right." The dark-haired man said, bolting into the dark lounge.

Usagi walked into the dark a minute later to see his form staring out into the street. "Mamoru? I found two flashlights." she said, knocking her knee on the coffee table and wincing from the pain.

"Good, the window is still locked," Mamoru said, turning to her and letting the curtain drop. "You're thinking what I am, right?" he asked her, when she pressed a torch into his hands. He switched it on and illuminated his face. "That phone call came from outside, if the car was that loud. He's not in the house."

"Right," The teenager nodded, switching on her own flashlight and shining it up to show her expression. She bit her lip. "But...he's been inside. The phone was in the kitchen. Plugged _in_. He had to have been in the house."

"That's right." Mamoru breathed. Earlier, when he'd been making popcorn, he'd noticed an empty port on the wall where a phone had once been. The killer had to have been in the house earlier to have known that. "The front doors been locked," he mused. "The window is locked, but I can't be sure if it was unlocked earlier, even if it was closed. Maybe he got in that way?"

"Or maybe in the back door?" Usagi suggested, looking about herself fearfully. "It's locked tight now."

"So," he said, reaching out to touch the side of her face gently. "We go and check on the children now."

"He can't be up there?" The blonde asked nervously, leaning into his touch. How had she ever hated this guy? He was so protective and warm towards her.

"No...but I have to wonder why he keeps telling us too." The dark-haired man said, worried.

"He's just trying to scare us. He could have seen this place before and saw children." Usagi suggested hopefully.

"That's brilliant, Usagi." Mamoru said, smiling at her proudly.

"Thanks," Usagi beamed back, then her face fell. "We're _terrible_ baby-sitters, Mamoru! The first thing we should have done was check on the kids."

"I know," Mamoru said regretfully, mentally smacking himself. "I didn't think either."

"Maybe I should turn in my broach." Usagi muttered under her breath. She was a rotten Senshi!

"Maybe I should turn in my roses." Mamoru muttered under his breath. What a rotten Tuxedo Kamen he turned out to be!

"_What_?" They both said at the same time, not quite sure what they'd heard.

"Nothing!" They chorused again.

Usagi laughed in embarrassment, a hand going to the back of her head. "Let's go check the kids, quick! This guy is majorly _freaking_ me." she admitted.

"I'll protect you." Mamoru said, smiling at her. He was relieved when she merely nodded and didn't reply with something cutting as usual. Perhaps he and Usagi could be friends after all when this night was over? "Usagi?" he asked her, turning towards the hall.

"Yeah?" she answered absently, reaching out for his hand again. She smiled as she shone her light ahead to guide their way. Mamoru wasn't the jerk she thought he was. Maybe they could even be friends after this? Her face fell. No, Mamoru would be back to his old self-

"You want to be friends?" Mamoru said abruptly, just blurting it out. She was silent for a minute and he began to worry. Maybe she wanted it to go back to 'Odango Atama' and 'Jerk'?

"Sure, I'd like that." Usagi said shyly, leaning her head against his shoulder as they reached the front hall.

"So could I." he said quietly, enjoying her affectionate gesture as her head leant against his shoulder. He's never had a girl that was a friend before. It might actually be _nice_. He grinned and turned them both towards the stairs.

Behind them, the doorbell rang again.

They froze, their comradely nature fleeing as apprehension set in again.

"Is it _him_ again?!" Usagi asked stupidly.

Mamoru didn't tease her; he just led them to the door. "Yes?" he called out warily.

"Hello there, it's me again," The man from earlier called out in embarrassment. "This will sounds stupid, but I couldn't find _one_ phone-box anywhere!"

Mamoru and Usagi exchanged a look, shining their torches on each other's faces.

"Do you believe him?" she asked him, frowning. She couldn't remember if they had passed a phone-box on the way there. She and Mamoru had been arguing the whole way, as per usual. She sighed.

"I wasn't looking for a phone-box," Mamoru admitted, frowning heavily. His dark blue eyes were cautious as he called back to the man. "Our phone is dead-remember?"

"I remember," The man said, sounding suddenly closer. "But my wife really needs to know I'm okay and I figured maybe your phone was working again."

Usagi stiffened, cocking her head. He couldn't be closer. It wasn't possible. She stepped back from the door, back coming against Mamoru's chest. "Did that sound...?" she trailed off.

"It did," Mamoru finished for her, resting a possessive hand on her hip in an entirely unconscious manner. He stared hard at the door.

"So, could you check your phone again for me?" The man went on, somehow sounding even _closer_ to the two.

The blonde pressed further back into Mamoru, moulding herself to him in a futile effort to hide herself.

Mamoru's hand tightened on her hip, even as his mind raced. If this was a psycho who'd seen those Movies-and he was sure the man _had_-then there _was no_ wife. Then this was the guy who'd been in the house.

The upper-classman froze as he remembered the opening scene of the first movie and he looked slowly to the right into the lounge room, moments before the man spoke.

"Look to your right." he advised them both with a chuckle.

Usagi's head whipped that way so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. She screamed as she saw a man's silhouette there. "Mamoru!" she screamed again, ripping herself from his hold and grabbing at his hand. She yanked hard and he stumbled after her. "Come on!" she yelled, dashing headlong up the staircase.

Mamoru, who had been stunned to see a man standing there moments before he had announced his presence, mutely let the blonde drag him away in a panic. He'd been right; the man had seen the Movie! Which meant he _was_ a psycho. Usagi had been right all along!

"Which way?!" Usagi shouted in panic, looking left and then right along the darkened hall. She switched on her light and shone it left. "We need to find the kids."

"If they're still alive." Mamoru said soberly, switching his light on also. They heard footsteps mounting the staircase and panicked. Usagi and right and Mamoru left. When they realised they were heading in two different directions, they both stopped.

"Usagi," Mamoru called out in horror. "Come over here!"

"Mamoru!" she wailed in despair. How did this happen?

The man chuckled, coming up the staircase. "Have you ever seen blood shining on a butcher's knife in the moonlight?" he asked them conversationally.

"Oh my god." Usagi whispered, shoving her fist into her mouth to keep from screaming. She shone her light on Mamoru's despairing face, then saw a shadow reach the top of the stairs. Without another thought, she turned and bolted into the nearest room, slamming the door behind her. To her relief, she heard another door slam seconds later further down the hall and knew Mamoru was safe.

"Mamoru!" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. Her hand shook on the torch, but she knew she had to be brave. Hastily, she tried to lock the door, but found no way too. Eyes going huge, she knew her weight wouldn't hold the door closed. "_Fuck_. Fuck!" she hissed in terror, flashlight going about the room crazily.

The blonde girl spotted a chair at a large desk and ran over to it, picked it up and ran back to the door. She'd seen it in a Movie once. A heroine jammed the chair back under the door. Quickly, she suited action to thought, just in time. The handle turned and then the door rattled, but the killer was unable to open it.

"Don't think I won't get in." he whispered cruelly.

"Go away!" she shouted, sinking to her knees on the soft carpet, tears running down her cheeks.

"Maybe your boyfriend then?" he suggested, walking away with deliberately heavy footsteps so she'd know he was headed for Mamoru.

"Oh god." she said, covering her face. Mamoru, please be okay...

* * *

Mamoru cursed himself for a fool as he shouldered a heavy set of drawers to the door and then leant against it. He panted from the effort. Luckily, the drawers reached his shoulder, then had a small face mirror. He had gone into the master bedroom. "I hope Usagi is okay." he whispered, swearing again. He'd left her! Why hadn't they been holding hands or something? Now the killer was probably with her... "_Damn it to hell_!" he roared.

"Language, language." The man said from the other-side of the door.

Mamoru started, then glared into the darkness. "What have you done with Usagi?" he demanded.

"Usagi? Is that her name?" he answered, chuckling. "She begged before I killed her."

Mamoru went dead still, horror covering his features. No, it couldn't be! He would have felt it. "You're lying." he stated roughly, praying that it as true.

"You have me there," The killer sighed, sounding rueful. "She's quite resourceful, jamming something under the handle that way."

Usagi wasn't dead! Mamoru sagged in relief, then stiffened as the door handle turned and a weight was pushed against the door. He fell forward a little, but the shoved back. The door slammed shut and the man grunted.

"I think I underestimated the power of television. You both seem to know what to do when a murderer is after you," The man said emotionlessly, his voice utterly chilling to Mamoru. "But don't worry, I'll find another way in. They all try to hide, but I get them in the end."

"You've killed before." Mamoru said, shining his torch about the room to try and find an exit. Nothing but the window. All that the room possessed was a large bed, the dresser he was leaning against and some bedside tables.

"Of course," The man said softly, not bothering to brag about the numbers.

Either he wanted Mamoru's fear amplify by making him guess...or the man had killed so many he had lost count. Fear spiralling through him, Mamoru tried to keep the man talking, in order to give Usagi time to slip out a window or something. "Why are you acting like the killer in those movies?" he demanded, trying to keep his voice steady.

The killer laughed again, amused. "I practiced. And practiced-to get it just right. And then I killed. I know those movies backwards and forwards and I love to scare people before they die. The fear on their faces...Mmm, delicious." he gloated.

Mamoru almost retched. "How did you know we'd watched it?"

"I watch people," Came the simple reply. "I watch who hires them, then I kill them."

"Wait-" Mamoru said, eyes widening. "You work in a video store!"

There was a silence, then the sound of clapping. "Very clever! No one has figured that one out before."

"Oh great," The dark-haired upper-classman said sarcastically. "I win a prize!"

"You can have her head." The murderer hissed, drawing the blade along the door.

"Shut up!" Mamoru shouted back, fury filling him. He was Tuxedo Kamen damn it! And he was cowering in a dark room like a scared little kid. In disgust, he threw away his torch. It hit the floor and spun around, leaving spooky shadows on the walls. "You can't get to either of us."

"Oh, really?" The man laughed loudly. "There are plenty of windows to get in through."

"I'd be out of here before you could get downstairs and to the window!" Mamoru shouted back. "And she would be too."

"Oh, but you forgot one thing..." The man replied.

"What?" Mamoru said warily.

"Not everyone has the talent of throwing their voices. And unfortunately, I am not one."

Mamoru froze, mind going into chaos. Did that mean...?

"That's right," The man purred evilly. "Who said I was _alone_?"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

And Chapter Four will be out tomorrow. Thanks for liking the Fanfic so much. I love the reviews. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Fright Night  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!****  
Chapters: 4/8  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Here is Chapter Four. Thank you for the lovely reviews. :) Okay, some of you had this worked out, but did you expect this little twist at the end::Insert evil laugh:: Oh and I **am** trying to write more of **'The Way To Love'**, but it's really hard to get over writer's block after so many months. Only half of it is written. 

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Mamoru swore and dashed towards the window as a shape appeared outside. He never paused as the window slid up and someone's leg came inside. All he saw was dark clothing as he swiftly bent and put his hand under the person's shoe, then yanked up as hard as he could. There was a startled shriek of a woman or girl as they were catapulted out the window and then fell down fast, followed by a metallic crash. 

"Shit! A woman?!" The upper-classman said in disbelief as he stuck his head out the window and looked down. It was almost too dark to see in the back yard, even with the moon above, because of all the shrubs and trees casting shadows, but he vaguely made out a darker shape lying on the ground, next to a fallen ladder. "Oh my god." he said, a hand going to his mouth. He'd just killed someone! A woman too! Closing his eyes, he tried to keep calm. Okay, it had been self-defence! She was going to kill him, like that guy outside the door. Mamoru had read about wives helping their husbands to kill, out of love for them.

His fist crashed down onto the windowsill and his eyes opened, blazing with fury and anguish. "I just _killed_ someone and I'm Tuxedo Kamen!" he whispered harshly. Then he saw movement below and a groan. To his astonishment, the woman got to her feet and then _ran off_. "What the fuck?!" he screamed into the night. That was impossible. She should be dead!

"Mamoru?!" Usagi's voice came to him from a few windows down from him. He stuck his head out and saw her white face in the moonlight from above. He couldn't see her expression, but he knew it was her from the long blonde pigtail that was dangling outside the window.

"Usagi, get back inside!" he ordered her curtly.

"What was that noise? And I thought I heard a scream?" she said anxiously.

"There's a woman too. There's two of them. Wait in your room with the door jammed until I come and get you, okay?" Mamoru told her, trying to convey calm and confidence. "And lock the damn window behind you!" he added hastily.

"Okay." she said in a small voice, then her head disappeared back inside and the window was slammed shut.

Mamoru pulled his head back inside and slammed his own window, making sure to lock it this time. "Alright, that's it," he whirled and stalked towards the door. "You want to mess with me?" Mamoru shouted through the door. "Then you can mess with _all_ of me." And saying so, he reached into his sub-space and-

Before he could even summon his rose, that familiar feeling of pleasure/pain came over him that signalled Sailor Moon was in trouble and had transformed! "No!" he said in complete horror. It couldn't happen now! Before he could even touch his rose, he automatically transformed into Tuxedo Kamen to match her own transformation. "No, no, _no_!" he yelled in disbelief. He couldn't leave Usagi and the children with two murderers in the house!

Roaring in anger, the dark-haired man lifted up the heavy dresser that had been blocking the door, as if it weighed nothing, and hurled it to the side. Then he flung open the door, ready to attack the killer...but there was no one there. He peered cautiously left and then right, but saw no one. And damn, he'd dropped his torch too! Cursing, the hero made his way slowly down the hall. First, he would rescue Usagi and the children and then...wait a minute...Sailor Moon's pull was close. _Very close_.

Eyes widening further in disbelief, he realised that she was in the house!

It was then that he saw a figure coming towards him, a darker shape against the shadows. The killer! Or at least, one of them. Or...was it a Youma?! Somehow the Dark Kingdom had found them and now his night of hell was truly made. Anger filled him and he began his trademark speech, not sure _who_ he was making it too, but knowing either way, it was the enemy.

Usagi made sure to lock the window and backed away from it uncertainly. She'd been cowering in the dark like a little kid when she'd heard a woman or girl scream and then a huge crash. She'd raced to the window and tried to unlock it, but the catch was stuck. By the time she'd opened it, she couldn't see anything outside that would have been a person. But it had been dark. And then Mamoru had screamed "What the fuck?!" and she'd leant out the window to speak to him, delight filling her that he was okay.

"But then he told me there were _two_ killers." she whispered, standing before the door and biting on a fingernail. Two killers. "I can't handle this." she whimpered, eyes pooling with tears. But Mamoru was okay...so she...she had to protect them _both_. Even if it meant revealing her secret identity.

"Right!" she said, voice filling with confidence. Those killers wanted to mess with _her_? Then they could mess with Sailor Moon! She took off her broach and held it over her head. "Moon Prism Power, Makeup!" As the power filled her, along with the feeling of indescribable joy, she knew that everything would be okay as long as she could trust in her abilities. She'd never faced a killer before, but this was no time to chicken out now...

Transformation completed, she hesitated a moment, then un-wedged the chair from under the handle, remembering to bend over and pick up her discarded flashlight. It would be no good if she beat the crap out of Mamoru instead of the bad guys! She cracked open the door, the torch shaking in her hand. Sailor Moon switched it on briefly and shone it wildly around the hall in both directions. Nothing. The murderer wasn't there!

Sighing with relief, the superhero stepped out into the hall and switched off the light. No sense in letting the two killers know that she wasn't locked in the room anymore. Creeping along the hall towards where she'd seen Mamoru dash into a room, she abruptly saw a darker shadow making way towards her. Freezing in fear for a second, she felt her mouth go dry-but then she remembered that she was transformed now and no damned killer was going to mess with her! With that comforting thought, she threw herself into her speech.

"For scaring young girls and breaking into this house, I will punish you in the name of the Moon-!" Sailor Moon started to say.

"How dare you break into this peaceful house and terrorise innocent people, I will not forgive you-!" Tuxedo Kamen began.

Both their speeches stopped dead as they recognized the voice shouting at them.

Sailor Moon swiftly raised her flashlight and switched it on, revealing the tuxedoed form of her protector. "Tuxedo Kamen?!" Sailor Moon gaped at him in disbelief. Where the hell had he come from? _Oh_. Her blue eyes widened in happiness. She wasn't _alone_ any more! Tuxedo Kamen would protect her and Mamoru.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen hurried towards her and took a hold of her shoulders, tilting the torchlight up so both their faces were visible to each other. "Where's the Youma?" he demanded. What the hell was she doing there?!

"Youma?" Sailor Moon gasped out in fear. Now there was a Youma there as well as a murderer?! She felt faint. "There's a Youma here?"

"You haven't seen one?" Tuxedo Kamen said uncertainly. "But I felt you transform! And I transformed because of it."

"You what?" she said, blinking. "Do you mean that you transform every time I do?"

"That's right-so there's no Youma?" he sighed in relief. Okay, that just left two killers in the house then. Then something occurred to him. "If there's no Youma, just what are you doing here, Sailor Moon?" he demanded of her, face moving closer.

Her eyes widened. "I could ask you the same question," she said defensively, not wanting to answer. "Do you live _that_ close?"

"No," Tuxedo Kamen said reluctantly. He stared at her. "Why are _you_ here? It's dangerous; there's something going on here you don't know about."

Had Tuxedo Kamen seen the killer? Sailor Moon hesitated, then glared, made to feel like she was breaking and entering or something. "I'm baby-sitting!" she told him.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes went huge and his hands tightened on her shoulders. "Odango?" he said incredulously, hardly believing it. It had to be!

Sailor Moon's eyes popped wide when she heard the hate name. She peered upwards, trying to see behind the white half-mask. "Jerk?" she said in the same tone.

Then they both pointed at each other accusingly. "It's _you_!" They shouted.

"You're Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen said, voice faint. Oh god, as if his night hadn't been bad already, he now knew the girl he had deep feelings for was his worse enemy. The klutz of Juuban!

"You're Tuxedo Kamen?" she whined at him, seriously letdown. The guy she had a major crush on was the annoying creep?

Someone suddenly bolted up the staircase and along the hall towards them, a metallic object flashing in the torchlight. Tuxedo Kamen swept Sailor Moon into his arms just in time, as a wicked-looking butcher's knife took a vicious swipe at her. Then the person was crashing through a closed door to their far right. The two heroes heard a lot of swearing, then clanging noises.

And then there was silence.

"Did that sound like a ladder to you?" Sailor Moon whispered, shaking in Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

"Yeah, it did." he whispered back, arms still tight about her. They could talk about their secret identities later. Right now, they had to find the children!

"We're terrible baby-sitters. I'm never doing this again if they're...dead." Sailor Moon choked on her words, almost bursting into tears.

"Later, Usagi," Tuxedo Kamen told her, putting a gloved hand under her chin and tilting her head up. He leant forward and kissed her gently. Their first kiss. "Let's go see if the kids are okay." he said soothingly when he pulled back.

"Mamoru, why didn't they come down when they heard me screaming during the movie?" she asked him fearfully.

That had also been praying on his mind, but Tuxedo Kamen didn't want to think of the worst. If the killers were following the Movie exactly, then the kids had already been dead for hours. "Let's find their room." he murmured, taking her hand. He pointed to the door that the killer had run through. "He seemed familiar with that one and the ladder was there too"

"That one?" she said weakly, clinging to his hand. Oh god, she hoped the children were okay. They just had to be! Legs trembling, she was helped along the hall into the room, where they shone the flashlight about. It was the children's rooms alright! Toys scattered everywhere and two small beds on either side of the room. They shone the light over the beds and gasped. Both had dark red spattered all over them.

"_Mamoru_!" Usagi screamed in horror, her hand wrenching from his. "Oh god, they're _dead_!" she flung herself at him, hiding her face in his chest.

Then the bed moved as someone bolted upright, covers falling down to reveal someone in black, wearing a hideous mask. "Trick or treat!" A man's voice said evilly.

"Trick or treat!" The person on the other bed also said evilly, clearly a woman's voice.

Tuxedo Kamen shone the light that way and saw another hideous mask. Oh god, it was the too killers, lying in the bloody beds of the slaughtered children! Sailor Moon was clinging to him so hard, he thought his ribs were going to burst. "You killed them!" he snarled at them.

There was movement at the window suddenly and a dark shape leapt in nimbly. "Happy Halloween-" Rei started to say, but was cut off when Sailor Moon whirled, her hand going to her tiara.

"Moon Tiara action," Sailor Moon cried out, then she noticed her dark-haired friend there, as Tuxedo Kamen shone the torch at the window. "No!" she screamed.

Rei saw the tiara coming at her and didn't have the room to move. She made a split-second decision and summoned her Wand. "Mars Power, Makeup!" she shouted, diving backwards out of the window.

"_Rei_!" The blonde screamed in horror, racing to the window.

"I've got her!" Makoto's voice called up, sounding strained. "That was sure close."

"I don't believe it! That's twice I've fallen out a window tonight! And the first one really hurt." The Priestess-in-training shouted wrathfully. "That's it! Next Halloween, I get tricked, okay?!"

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen turned away from the window, feeling numb. It was a prank? Absently, he shone the torch at the woman in the bloody bed in time to see her take off her mask. It was the children's mother, Hikaru. "I really want to kill someone for this, but I'm too tired." he gritted through his teeth.

"Ditto." Sailor Moon muttered, slumping against Tuxedo Kamen in exhaustion. Once she had her strength back, someone was going to get strangled!

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, the power was back on and they were all slumped around the lounge room in various chairs and couches. Usagi and Mamoru were de-transformed and were squashed together on the couch between Rei and Ami. Yep, even quite _Ami_ had been in on it. But at least she looked guilty. The others didn't. And so Mamoru and Usagi were sitting there, baleful looks on their faces. 

It had been Motoki's plan, but the girls were in it the whole way and even the aunt and uncle had played big parts. The Senshi had know if they'd left horror Movies there, Usagi wouldn't have been able to resist watching them. They'd apparently used some high-tech equipment, comprising of earpieces and a pin on their collars that allowed them to talk to each other. Motoki's uncle had bought all the equipment and he and Motoki had been able to perfectly choreograph the door scenes. Motoki talked outside the door, disguising his voice with another cleaver device, while the uncle snuck in through the window, using a similar voice and making it sound as if the killer was throwing his voice. Mamoru and Usagi got angrier by the second. The children hadn't even been home! Hikaru explained that they would have been too scared by the screaming.

"My uncle is a professional voice actor. I heard his act through the earpiece. _Chilling_ I tell you!" Motoki said proudly, clapping Shingi on the shoulder. "You've probably heard him do the voice of the bad guys in some Anime."

"No kidding?" Usagi said, eyes wide. "I love Anime! What were you in?" she demanded eagerly.

"Not now, Odango. We were angry, remember?" Mamoru admonished gently.

To everyone's surprise, she didn't tell at him for his use of her hated pet name.

Usagi smiled and then turned a baleful eye on everyone again. "Right," she said, crossing her arms. "Who wants to explain why you went to all this trouble in scaring us?"

Not surprisingly, no one had the guts to tell her.

Mamoru and Usagi sighed.

"It was just a prank!" Rei said, frowning.

"A freaky bloody prank that went too far!" The upper-classman thundered, making them all jump. He grinned. "See how it feels?"

"I didn't need that." Usagi moaned, leaning wearily against his chest, under his arm.

Mamoru automatically hugged her to his side, glaring when everyone stared, then cheered loudly.

"So, it _worked_?" Ami gasped, a smile crossing her lips.

"What did?" Mamoru said suspiciously.

"It was a plot to get you two kids together." Hikaru said, misty-eyed.

"_What_?!" Usagi and Mamoru growled.

"By the way, we won't tell anyone you're the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen." Shingi added suddenly.

"Same here-since Mamoru already told me about him being Tuxedo Kamen months ago" Motoki added, grinning at his friend.

The girls all swallowed, but Mamoru actually smiled. "Finally! Someone who knows me," he said dramatically to Shingi. "_Thank you._"

"What am I?" Motoki said indignantly, crossing his arms. "Chopped liver?"

"He has issues with the news not mentioning him" Usagi stage-whispered.

Mamoru reached behind them and pinched her butt. She squealed and he grinned.

"Did you just pinch my butt?" The blonde girl screeched in outrage.

"I did." he nodded.

"Hardly romantic." Ami moaned, rolling her eyes.

"For those two it _is_!" Makoto said, rolling her eyes also.

"No pain, no gain." Rei snickered behind her hand.

"Rei!" The blonde shouted at her in disbelief.

"I have to ask-why didn't you check on the kids earlier?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"We didn't have the _time_ to!" Usagi retorted, sniffing.

"There was way too much going on," Mamoru added, eyes narrowed on them all with displeasure. He sighed. "But I do have to admit that Odango and I make bad baby-sitters. We should have ignored the scary things happening and checked on them."

"Yeah," Usagi said morosely. "Some super-heroes we turned out to be!"

Shingi and Hikaru grinned. "You'll excuse us, I'm sure, if we never ask you to baby-sit for us?" she said mischievously.

"_Never happen_!" The two enemies chorused fervently.

Everyone laughed at them.

"You really had us going." Mamoru said wryly, still glaring at them all again. If they thought this issue was just going to be dropped, they had another thing coming!

"Yeah, all those spooky phone calls!" Usagi was also glaring, her arm about Mamoru's waist. His arm was again about her shoulders and she was happy. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon finally had a chance to be together.

Everyone stared blankly at the two. "What phone calls?" They all asked, throwing each other bewildered looks.

"We _tried_ that angle, to go with the Movie, but the phone-lines were down," Motoki said, frowning at them. "You got calls?"

Mamoru and Usagi stared at them, and then their hearts leapt into their throats. Those...phone calls hadn't come from their friends?

"If you're lying, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp." The handsome upperclassman threatened Motoki, his voice strained.

His best friend held up has hands placatingly. "Honestly, buddy! We couldn't make one call!" he groaned. "Uncle Shingi showed me yesterday what wires to cut for the power and I freaked when I thought I'd cut the phone lines too!"

"But of course, the phone lines were in another place, so we all thought the whole neighbourhood had gone." Shingi said, smiling at his nephew.

"What?" Usagi whispered in fear. "Someone was making scary calls to us all evening, telling us to check on the children or saying nothing at all."

"No way!" Rei said, glaring. "Stop lying, Odango Atama."

"She's not lying," Mamoru said seriously. "Someone was calling us."

"If it wasn't us, then who?" Ami said nervously, staring about the room in apprehension. Neither Usagi nor Mamoru looked like they were lying.

"Are you seriously telling me someone _else_ was mimicking the movie?" Shingi demanded, crossing his arms. He remembered something and turned to glare at his nephew. "Speaking of-you nearly _killed_ me with that butchers knife!"

"What are you talking about?" Motoki said, eyes widening. "I was never in the house!"

"Oh yes you were," Hikaru said chastisingly. "We were both playing dead and you ran right through the room and out the window. Your uncle was almost skewered with the knife when you threw it away."

"Oh!" Rei said, frowning. "That must have been when he came rushing down the ladder and almost brained me."

"That was _you_ that slashed at Usagi?" Mamoru growled, his eyes darkening. "You're lucky I know that thing was fake now, or I'd-"

Motoki interrupted him. "Brained you? Ladder? Slashed at Usagi?" he said in bewilderment. "I never climbed down any ladders! Or stabbed at Usagi! Guys...I was never _in_ the house. My station was outside the front door, remember?" Motoki said earnest. He blinked and looked from one to the other. "You're serious, aren't you?" he demanded.

"Well, it wasn't a girl." Shingi said, frowning heavily.

"And none of us made a phone call." Makoto said weakly.

They all stared at each other in sudden fear.

"There was a strange guy in the house with a _knife_?" Usagi moaned, pupils dilating. This couldn't be happening!

"I think we should call the police." Mamoru suggested, arm tightening about his new love.

No one objected.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

And Chapter Five will be out tomorrow. Thanks for liking the Fanfic so much. I love the reviews. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Fright Night  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!****  
Chapters: 5/8  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm really happy to hear that I'm scaring so many of you with the plot. LOL. The perfect Fanfic for Halloween! This Fanfic should be completed by then. For those who have read this Chapter before, do so again. I have added in some additional paragraphs and such.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

It had been an absolutely _terrible_ night for Usagi and Mamoru. Not only because they'd been put through terror over a supposed 'killer' that had turned out to be their friends, but because there _had_ been a real killer in the house and the police didn't want to believe them. 

Being Halloween, so many prank calls had come into the Juuban Police Station that once they arrived, their manner was less than nice. After everyone had tried to explain all at once, the Policeman in charge, Sargent Hanada had asked Shingi to explain. Naturally, being the most adult male of the group, the Sargent wrongfully thought that Shingi was the most rational of them all. When Shingi revealed the prank, however, the police almost up and left right there and then...but for one thing.

Another Police Officer had been searching the house while Usagi and the others were being questioned, and she had found the butcher's knife in the children's bedroom. Suspecting that the stains on the handle were more than ketchup, she had immediately brought it down to her superior.

The entire mood of the questioning changed abruptly and to Usagi's astonishment; her and her friends were suddenly all suspects! They were bundled into a paddy wagon and taken to the station for further interrogation. Her parents were called in, as was Ami's mother and Rei's Grandfather. Poor Makoto had had to reveal that she lived alone.

Usagi yawned into her cup of chocolate and stared about the busy hall of the Police Station with bleary eyes. It was now morning, but she had no idea what time it was. Next to her, silent, were her mother and father, who looked lost. She didn't blame them in the least, but she wished that they'd stop with the injured air, as if it had been all _her_ fault! She glared at her feet, vowing vengeance on her 'friends'.

A door opened down the hall and Mamoru emerged, looking harassed and exhausted. The blonde girl got to her feet and went to him quickly, before thinking. "Mamoru! What did they do to you?" she said in concern, stopping right in front of him and looking up into his tired blue eyes.

"I'm fine." he said gently, an arm going about her shoulders and hugging her close for a long moment.

"Young man! Just what do you think you're doing with my daughter?!" Kenji shouted, scaring his daughter and the guy hugging her.

"Don't _do_ that!" Usagi shouted back at him, glaring over her shoulder. "Did it somehow escape your notice that Mamoru and I spent the night being scared silly?"

"Don't yell at your father that way, dear," Ikuko said disapprovingly. Then she smiled at Mamoru, noting how carefully he was cradling her daughter to his chest. "Mamoru, was it?"

"That's right, Mrs. Tsukino." Mamoru said, walking towards Usagi's parents with his arm still tight about her shoulder. He was very reluctant to have her parted from him, even in the safety of the Police Station. There was still a killer out there who had most likely seen their faces.

"Please call me, Ikuko," The blue-haired woman said warmly. "I understand that you protected, Usagi? You have my heartfelt gratitude."

"What did he touch?" Kenji demanded, jumping to his feet and stalking over to the taller man. "The lights were out! I know your type!"

"Daddy!" Usagi wailed in humiliation. "Mamoru was a perfect gentleman." Well, apart from the butt-pinching, the leg groping and the breast grabbing. She groaned.

"You can tell me, honey." Kenji said soothingly, reaching for her arm and pulling her from Mamoru's hold.

"Mom!" The blonde protested, pulling her arm free and dashing behind Mamoru.

"Now dear, leave them alone," Ikuko said firmly. "It's not like they're dating or anything."

Mamoru and Usagi's eyes widened as a thought crossed both their minds. Considering that they were Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon and their relationship had made an abrupt about-face, they _might_ be dating soon!

The dark-haired upperclassman rubbed at his arm absently and Usagi leant around him to peer at the band-aid there. "Oh, they took your blood too?" she said curiously.

"Yeah," Mamoru grimaced. "For DNA purposes."

"They think we made it up?!" she cried. Then her eyes boggled. "Do they think _we're_ the killer?" her heart began to thump uncomfortably in her chest.

"Of course not!" Mamoru said emphatically, trying to calm her. But of course, a voice behind him dispelled any relief Usagi had felt.

"Yes, of course we're suspects. By now, they would have discovered that the blood on the knife is human and they're looking to match any of our DNA to the epithelio's on the handle." Shingi said. He and his wife were arm in arm, looking utterly exhausted.

"Epi-what?" The blonde demanded, throwing herself against Mamoru and hugging his waist for comfort.

"Skin cells." Sargent Hanada said from behind Shingi, his brows lowered. "Honestly, I don't think any of the kids did it. However-" he looked significantly from Mamoru to Shingi. "You two and your wife and nephew are another matter." his frown deepened. "Especially since you seem to know so much about forensic's." he said pointedly to Shingi.

"I watch Discovery!" Shingi yelled in exasperation, looking to his wife for help. "Haven't you heard of Medical Detectives?"

"That's right." Hikaru said, nodding.

"Uh huh," The Policeman said sceptically. "So they do forensic's shows now, instead of animals?"

Shingi swore, then threw up his arms. "I give up..." Then his eyes brightened as he remembered something else. "CSI?"

"Crime Scene Investigators?" The man said sharply. "You know someone who works for us?"

"It's a TV Show! Don't you watch TV?!" Poor Shingi almost wailed, sounding remarkably like Usagi. The girls, Motoki and Mamoru all hid smiles.

"I have no time for TV," The Sargent said stiffly. "You can all go, but don't leave the country. Understand?" The Sargent said warningly, then walked back down the hall.

A minute later, Rei and her Grandfather, then Ami and her mother, an angry Makoto and Motoki emerged from separate rooms along the hall and walked down towards the Tsukino's. It went without saying that _none_ of them mentioned the Sailor Senshi not Tuxedo Kamen at all.

"Home, Ami." her mother ordered, barely looking at any of the Senshi's friends or family.

Ami sighed and followed, waving forlornly to the others. She was muttering under her breath about having to hack into the police computer later to change the results of their blood tests. It wouldn't do to have the world find out they were housing reincarnated aliens from the moon!

"You have some explaining to do, grand-daughter." Grandpa said solemnly, nodding politely at everyone, then leading the way down the hall.

"Sorry guys." Rei said, then followed her grandparent, her head drooping. Oh, this was just wonderful. The prank had gone too far, and that was certain. And all to get Mamoru and Usagi together. Her purple eyes glanced at them sheepishly as the and her grandfather passed. At least _one_ thing had gone right.

"This is going well," Makoto said dryly. She rubbed the back of her head. "I had to explain why I lived alone too." her green eyes shadowed. "I hope they don't call Child Services." That would be absolutely dreadful. It was bad enough that the cops had thrown her past delinquent record in her face. Since when did defending oneself in a fight amount to a future murderer? At least they had eventually been convinced that her age was on her side, if nothing else. The Juuban Ripper had been operating for ten years.

"Oh no!" Usagi said in horror. She had never thought that this possibility could arise.

"If they do, you can come and live with me." Mamoru offered on impulse. The look she gave him made him feel all warm inside.

"See? He's a _nice guy_!" Usagi said pointedly to her dad.

"Right," Kenji muttered darkly. All boys were trouble in his opinion. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

It was the next day and all the girls, Mamoru, Motoki and his family were gathered at the Shrine. They all sat on cushions around a low table, drinking tea and discussing the night before. Ami and Usagi had had the WORST time convincing their families to let them leave the house, but they had managed. It was Senshi duty, after all. Ami had explained it rationally to her mother that she could not be shut up-her School work would suffer for one. And Usagi...well, she just whined and wailed until her mother threw her out! They sat silent for a few minutes after Rei brought the tea and then Shingi got right to the point. 

"We have to find the real killer. The Police think that either I or my wife, or Motoki or Mamoru are the Juuban Halloween Ripper." he said sombrely. He looked at the four young girls. "You guys are the Sailor Senshi, right? Can't you go to the police and tell them we aren't that scary guy who had the knife?"

"Do I look like a murderer to you?!" Motoki yelled in outrage. "I run an arcade and cafe for god's sake."

"Er-no," Usagi answered for the Senshi, blushing. "They would be really unlikely to take our word."

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked with interest.

"Well, let's just say we spent as much time escaping from the police after a Youma has attacked, as we do from the media." Makoto put delicately. A black scowl formed between her eyes. "I hate the police, in any case. They're going to be trouble over this, I can tell."

"I think we all know who is really going to be hunting this Ripper down." Mamoru had barely finished his sentence, when there were furious nods all round. It was unanimous. The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen would be the ones to find the murderer. Not the Police. It was _very_ personal, though the person was not a Youma or even from the Dark Kingdom at all.

"I can't believe he's been killing for ten years!" Makoto burst out angrily. "Are the Police just _stupid_ or what?"

"Is that a trick question?" Mamoru said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, Makoto," Ami soothed, blue eyes shadowed. "He's been killing a long time and he's very good."

"I think I like Mamoru's theory." Shingi said suddenly, scratching at his chin in a thoughtful manner.

Everyone looked at him blankly.

"You don't remember what you said to me when I chased you and Usagi into those bedrooms, Mamoru?" The man said, smiling slightly. "You said I worked in a Video Store."

The stared this time were incredulous. Wow, could it be that simple? Shingi was very smart, after-all, so maybe he had hit the nail on the head?

His wife looked at him worriedly. "Do you think that's it?" She swallowed, then a look of anger came into her eyes. "Do you know what this means? Some psycho was in our house! What if the kids had been there?"

"It's alright darling. We'll catch him. Until then, the children can go and stay with their grandmother." Shingo said soothingly, holding her hand.

"That can't be it! He works in a video store?" Usagi said, eyes wide. She nibbled on her bottom lip, distracting Mamoru for a moment, before he remembered how serious the conversation was.

"This is beyond freaky," Rei remarked hesitantly. She wondered if this was something she could consult The Great Fire about. Perhaps bringing her grandfather into the Senshi's secret would be a good idea also. Her grandpa had been one of the Rainbow Crystal carriers, after all. "We all go to the store a lot, right? Am I the only one?"

"Not at all." Ami shook her head, eyes a little wild. They didn't even have a clue about what this person looked like and only Usagi and Mamoru had actually heard his voice.

"I agree with Shingi," Mamoru shook his head. "The police must have thought of that a long time ago."

"_Why_?" Shingi said bluntly. "All they knew about this guy was that he liked to kill whole families and he cuts the power. He used some kind of tap into the phone lines, so that he could call, then make the lines go dead, but by the time the police arrive, the phones would have been working again-just like ours were."

"He's right," Rei said, leaning forward on her cushion, her purple eyes intent. "Our phone was working again. We checked it before we were going to use Shingi's cell phone." her fist thumped onto the table, shaking all the cups and spilling tea here and there on the surface. "The Police had _no idea_ that this guy used a movie to kill by, until _we_ told him! His victims wouldn't have been able to call the police."

"Are you saying that not _one_ of these people had a cell phone?" Motoki said sceptically.

Rei and Shingi deflated as they thought that one over. "Oh." They said as one. Maybe the killer hadn't actually given them time to call. For all they knew, the people murdered had been completely different from the one the killer had tried on them.

"For that matter, how do we know this is his usual manner of killing?" Hikaru said slowly. "Ten years this person has been killing, right? Could it have possibly have been working for all this time?"

"A good question," Ami nodded. "But we have to assume this is what has been happening, for now. Until we get further evidence..." Her voice trailed off suggestively. A hacking into the police database would tell them a lot. The Senshi of Mercury was slightly reluctant to do this, however, since the Senshi were supposed to use their powers for good. Such an act would be considered criminal.

"Not that the Police would _tell_ us." Hikaru said solemnly. "I'm just glad we were exonerated-sort of. They'll discover soon enough that we weren't involved." she breathed a sigh of relief. "Motoki dear, next time, please go to some other relative for help with romance, okay?" she said dryly.

Motoki blinked, then grinned. "But you're my only relatives! Come on, my sister would freak over this sort of thing."

"Darn." Hikaru said, smiling.

"_Don't you dare_!" Mamoru and Usagi bellowed at them, looking about the table with angry expressions.

"If you ever try that stunt again, _I'll_ kill you!" Mamoru warned, eyes narrowed.

"And I'll Moon-dust you." Usagi added, crossing her arms.

Ami sighed and shook her head, wondering how she'd been pulled into this mess. She absently reached into her sub-space pocket for her Mercury Computer and then heard gasps. Her head jerked up to see Shingi, Hikaru and Motoki gaping at her.

"Where the hell did that thing come from?!" Motoki blurted out.

"A sub-space pocket." Mamoru said, rolling his eyes. The girls all stared at him and he rolled his eyes again. "Oh come on!" he told them sardonically. "I'm Tuxedo Kamen! You don't think I need one too?"

"How strange," Ami said, blinking. "I wonder if that means you're from the Moon Kingdom too."

"The _what_?" Mamoru said, blue eyes widening. The Moon Kingdom? The Princess of his dreams was standing on a balcony, with the Earth high in the sky behind her. Did that mean she was from the Moon? He looked at each of the girls, stunned. He'd never considered that they'd come from other planets! "You-you...you're _aliens_?!" he gasped in disbelief.

"Of course not, idiot!" Rei snapped at him. "We were reincarnated."

"But that's not to say that our blood will come up looking like human DNA," Ami said clinically. "I'm already working on a way to change whatever results they get, just in case."

"Wow, Ami," Her blonde friend exclaimed admirably. "You're so smart." She paused. "You think the blood will be weird?"

"I never thought of that one-and who knows what our powers do to us. Could a normal girl handle these powers?" Rei muttered under her breath, eyes wide.

"Oh," Mamoru said. Yes, that made much more sense. So, he must have been reincarnated _too_.

"Excuse me?!" Shingi said, eyes boggling. "Reincarnation? _Moon Kingdom_?!"

"Are you seriously telling us that you came from the moon?" Hikaru put in disbelievingly. "There's nothing there."

"Never mind!" The Senshi and Mamoru said hastily, not wishing to reveal their secrets to Motoki's family. There were just some things the rest of the world weren't meant to find out yet.

"You've been holding out on me!" Motoki accused Mamoru, pointing at him.

"So have you with this Halloween prank and getting Usagi and I together!" Mamoru accused back, also pointing a finger.

"Play nice." Hikaru said dryly, slapping her nephew's hand down.

Usagi grabbed Mamoru's arm and pulled it down, lacing her fingers through his under the table where no one could see. His hand tightened about hers and she smiled. At least one thing had come out of this mess. "Okay," she said softly. "You think our killer works in a video store?"

"Yeah." Shingi said, nodding.

"Let's assume that the Police _did_ get a few calls from the victims on their cells before they died," Rei said, frowning and tapping her long nails on the table surface. "That still wouldn't have clued the Police in about the movies."

"That's right," Ami said, tapping away at her computer. She saw something move from the corner of her eye and looked up to see Shingi edging closer, his eyes eager. She hastily hid her computer under the table and glared. "Excuse me! This is a computer for _Senshi business only_!"

"Ami!" Motoki said in shocked tones.

"I know how high-tech your uncle is," The blue-haired girl said, still glaring. "And I don't want to see replicas of the Mercury Computer in stores!"

"I wouldn't do that!." Shingi protested, sinking back and looking a little sulky.

"They're not buying your act." his wife told him pointedly.

"Damn," he grinned at them sheepishly. "I can't help it!"

"What are you doing, Ami?" Makoto asked curiously, leaning over to peer at the computer under the table.

Ami brought it up and set it on the table, throwing a last warning look at Motoki's uncle. "I'm hacking into the Police database." she said calmly. The girl had decided that this was the only course open afterwards. They could all guess at the killer's motives and the past murders all they liked, but hard evidence was just a few clicks away.

"_What_?!" Everyone screamed at her.

"You could get us caught!" Shingi shouted, hands going to his hair to clutch at the strands in a harassed manner. "You think just anyone can walk in and look around?!"

"Sailor Mercury _can_," Ami said serenely. "I'm already in."

"_What_?!" Everyone shouted again, rushing around the table.

The blue-haired girl suddenly found herself surrounded and blushed. "Okay, here are the crime scene pictures." she murmured, clicking on one file.

Usagi covered her eyes quickly. "I don't want to see those!" she wailed plaintively. "They were almost _us_!"

"Eeeew!" Rei said, voice revolted.

"He's sure messy. All that blood everywhere. He likes his work," Makoto murmured knowledgably. Someone smacked her on the back of the head and she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I like my discovery channel as well!"

Ami clicked on another file and then other, until they reached the tenth murder. "This was last year on Halloween," she told them, frowning thoughtfully at the scene. "You can see how his technique improved over time."

"You sound admiring." Shingi questioned her, with raised brows.

"Oh no!" Ami said, flushing. "I'm just saying that it's obvious he's done this a lot." she frowned again, eyes darkening. "You know...killers escalate as they get the urge more and more. I find it hard to believe that the Ripper waited a whole year, every year, to kill a family."

There was silence as they all took it in.

"She's right, you know," Shingi nodded as knowledgeably as Makoto. "I watch this show called Medical Detectives and the killer almost always escalates. The urge to kill becomes more and more powerful and this guy didn't strike me as having iron control. He threw his knife away, after all, leaving it for the police to get a hold of."

"I wonder if he tripped?" Usagi said absently, hand still over her eyes.

Mamoru gaped at the blonde and then ripped her hand from her eyes, grinning. "That's brilliant, Odango!" he exclaimed.

"It _was_ messy in the kid's room. I tell them to clean up every night, but I guess we were in a hurry to get them out this afternoon for the prank." Hikaru said, eyes widening.

"Do you think...?" Makoto trailed off, then chuckled. She turned to Rei. "Didn't you say the killer was swearing his head off when he came down the ladder and almost landed on you?"

"Yeah, he was." Rei yelled in excitement.

"He was." Usagi and Mamoru said together. They had also heard the swearing, but had assumed at the time, that it was due to having missed Usagi with the knife as he ran past them.

"The police think he ran out like that because he saw so many people in the house." Mamoru revealed.

"They told you that?" Shingi said, blinking at the dark-haired man. "They don't usually reveal stuff like that."

"I was concerned." Mamoru ground out. "I let them know, in no certain detail, that I was _furious_ that he had tried to kill us. The Sargent told me that the killer had never targeted more than two parents and one or two children. The killer must have realised there were at least seven or eight people moving about the house and left quickly."

"And tried to kill me on the way!" Usagi said indignantly. Her blue eyes glared at the Mercury Computer, where Ami was presently bringing up case details. "I want this guy fried."

"Usagi!" The girls, Mamoru and Motoki gasped. The blonde girl was the gentlest person they knew!

"I'm sorry guys, but ten families-that's just disgusting. The poor people..." Usagi said in a revolted tone.

"This is going to take me all day and night," Ami told them absently, already speed-reading through the files. "If I'm right, then this guy also kills families between Halloween, but the Police don't seem to have realised it."

"You need sleep," Usagi said gently, the fury fading out of her. "I doubt he'd go out and kill another family this soon. The killer only tries once a year."

Ami's eyes met hers bleakly. "Do you really think so, Usagi?" she said, voice steely. "I think that we made him _angry_ and that he'll be looking for the next person to hire that damned movie."

Everyone stared at her in horror. She was probably right.

Usagi's hand shook in Mamoru's and then her shoulders straightened and Sailor Moon took over. "How many Video Stores do we have in Juuban?" she demanded of Ami.

The blue-haired girl smiled slightly as she recognized her Leader's voice and then she began tapping away at the keyboard. "Six." she reported after a moment.

"Six?" Rei said in dismay.

"And how many copies do you think each store would have?" Mamoru asked, using his Tuxedo Kamen voice.

Motoki and his family blinked at Usagi and Mamoru is astonishment. It was like their personalities totally changed when they fell into their roles as super heroes. Motoki had honestly been having trouble believing the petite blonde was Sailor Moon, despite having seen her transform, but _now_ he could!

"Perhaps two copies," Ami reported, thinking. "They are very old movies."

"So, we split up?" Makoto asked eagerly, looking at Usagi for guidance.

The other girls did the same and Mamoru as well as Motoki were surprised once again. The girls all fought and laughed and played, but when it came down to something important, they all looked to Odango Atama for her Leadership. It really was very sweet, Mamoru thought privately, smiling encouragingly at Usagi when she looked at him.

"I'm not sure," The blonde admitted, looking downcast. "I know that we can't go _in_ the stores as the Senshi and I'm afraid that the Ripper has already seen Mamoru and I...maybe all of us."

They all blinked at her intelligent speech and then there were proud smiles all round.

"I think you're really growing up, Usagi." Rei told her friend, smiling.

"Thank you, Rei," Usagi smiled back, then it faded as she thought of something else. "We also can't hang around the stores all day or we'll be noticed and if we're on a roof across the way as the Senshi, we won't be able to tell who buys them."

"What if no one buys them? Halloween is over" Shingi murmured, eyes worried.

Ami bit her lip. "Then it's entirely possible he may change his MO and kill someone who doesn't buy the movie." she admitted.

"Then I say we _give_ him someone," Usagi said abruptly, leaning forward. Her eyes were serious and intent. "I'll need you to hack into all six stores and find out who has the movies still. I doubt he'll return to Shingi and Hikaru's house, since the Police will be watching out for that" she paused thoughtfully, nibbling on her lower lip. "We'll need to watch all the houses that still have the Movies out and...we'll need someone to go and hire out any remaining copies under the same name for each store. Some address that we can stake out in safety,"

"You're scaring me," Rei said, eyes boggling at the blonde. "When did you start using your brain, Odango?"

"_Rei_!" Usagi screeched in outrage, glaring.

"So much for those two getting along." Motoki groaned, slapping his forehead.

"I think her strategy is amazing," Shingi said, grinning admirably at the girl. "You're quite the strategist for your age."

"Thank you," Usagi said, blushing and ducking her head.

Ami reluctantly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but we don't have enough people to cover this operation. I've just hacked into the stores and there are nine copies out and three copies still in three different stores."

Everyone stared at her in acute horror and shock.

"We don't have enough people!" Mamoru said, flabeghasted.

"We _may_ have some luck with one of the people who have a copy." The blue-haired Senshi of Mercury said slowly.

"Oh?" Makoto said in interest.

"Naru's mother hired it," Ami replied. She rubbed a hand through her hair nervously, then looked at Rei, Makoto and Usagi. "Naru's seen a _lot_. She went through all that with Nephlyte and even her mother was involved twice."

"Who's Nephlyte?" Hikaru and Shingo chorused in bewilderment.

"Are you suggesting we tell Naru?!" Usagi shrieked in disbelief. Naru would kill her if she found out that her friend had pretty much stopped talking to her for the last year because she was Sailor Moon. The red-hard girl would never forgive her for keeping such a secret from her! "She'll _murder meeee_!" she wailed.

"Odango!" Mamoru yelled, shaking their entwined hands jerkily to get her attention. "Don't you think that saving a family from being killed is much more important than your friend being angry at you?"

"Yeah." The blonde deflated.

"So much for super-thinker, Usagi." Rei snickered behind her hand. Her eyes were affectionate however.

Usagi glared balefully at her and then blew a raspberry. "Do we really need to?" she asked again, hopefully looking from friend to friend. The other Senshi all nodded furiously.

"Okay! That could work!" Ami said with excitement. "We'll get Naru's mother to hire the other three copies and draw the killer to her house."

"And what if he's in another video store than the one's she hires from?" Hikaru demanded. Everyone looked at Usagi when Ami shook her shoulders helplessly.

"Okay, so we split up." Usagi decided, nibbling again on her bottom lip. Did they really want to involve Naru and her mother with a killer? Doubts filled her mind, but she also could not come up with a better plan.

Mamoru found it quite distracting! "Okay, Naru will have four copies, which leaves eight more houses to cover," he mused, thinking hard. "It's pity there aren't more Senshi." he said wryly. He stared at the four girls. "There aren't more of you hiding anywhere, is there? You all appeared one by one."

"Not that we know of." Ami said, eyes widening. More Senshi? She would have to ask Luna about that one. She frowned, just realising they had forgotten something. The cat! "Umm, guys?"

"We'll have to deal with that," Rei said firmly. "We can't possibly bring in any of the other families or even the police on this plan."

"Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen should be at Naru's. She can get the guy with her Crescent Moon Wand." Makoto offered the idea viciously.

"Are you _nuts_?!" Usagi yelled at her. "The Moon Wand _heals_ people!"

"Oh yeah." The brunette said sheepishly.

"Is there some reason I wasn't included in this meeting?!" An irritated female voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Luna there, panting. She glared about with her red eyes. "I go away for one day on Senshi business and you get involved with a killer? I had to overhear this from your parents, Usagi!"

"The cat just talked." Hikaru said, eyes wide as saucers.

"_The cat talked_!" Motoki, Mamoru, Hikaru and Shingi shouted, pointing at her.

"You're surprised?" Makoto said dryly, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "We're reincarnated aliens, who battle monsters to save the world from domination by another dimension."

When put like that, what could anyone say?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

And Chapter Six will be out tomorrow. And then it's onto brand new Chapters. :)

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Fright Night  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!****  
Chapters: 6/8  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Only two Chapters to go and the Fanfic is completed. The last two Chapters are going to be brand new. This part answers a few questions that we probably going through your head.

And hey, I'd love to see some of your Sailor Moon Fanfiction posted up at my Archives 'Destiny's Gateway'. **destinysgateway DOT com**. We've passed 530 Sailor Moon Fanfics. Wow. Come on over and post or read. The link is in my Profile. We would also love to see some Fanfiction for any other pairings you've written for. We are a romance Archive for 'Couples' of the Fanfiction world, so you'll most likely find every pairing you can think of there.

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Luna was filled in quickly on their plan, and although the cat was rather disapproving of the whole thing, she couldn't really say much. This was to save lives, after all, and that was what the Senshi were created for. She did, however, have a few questions for them.

"Alright, so you are making your plan on the basis that the killer works in a video store?"

"Yes, that's right, Luna." Ami nodded, eyes curious. Had the cat thought of something they had not?

"Then why don't you just find out who works at the store you hired the video from?" The black cat aimed this next question at Shingi and Hikaru.

The two looked blank for a moment, then groaned. "Why didn't we think of that?" Shingi said, rolling his eyes.

"Because the person who hired us this movie last week was a woman?" Hikaru said slowly, tilting her head to the side.

"But that doesn't mean that there aren't male workers there." Mamoru pointed out, impressed by Usagi's cat despite himself.

Ami put up her hand. "I already checked into that one," she frowned at the two of them. "Why exactly did you use _two_ stores? Wouldn't just one of the movies been fine?"

"_Two stores_?" The rest of them chorused, looking at Motoki's aunt and uncle.

"Oh...that's right, I couldn't get both movies at the one store and had to go to another one for the second movie." Shingi muttered sheepishly. "It was yesterday and really hard to find."

"And we were so close," Usagi moaned, biting on her lower lip. She saw Mamoru watching avidly and blushed. "So you're saying that it could have been any of the male employees in two stores?"

"Right," Luna nodded. "And after all, we're just speculating that this man _does_ work in the store. For all we know, he could also have the hacking ability that Ami does. If their computers are hooked up to the internet-"

"They would be able to connect quite easily," The Senshi of Mercury sighed. "I'm glad you're thinking clearly, Luna. Maybe we're all too close to this to think rationally. This killer has really freaked us out."

"I'll be lucky to sleep at nights after this." Makoto nodded, shivering.

"He does obviously have some technical know-how." Shingo mused, reaching out to take his wife's hand absently. He raised it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Well, I think between Ami and myself, we're more than his match."

"That's right." The blue-haired girl smiled at him.

"Okay, so back to the plan. Now that we've got that out of the way, we're back to square one. This guy could be an employee, a hacker, or even someone who just hung around the store and saw Shingi hire the movies." Rei said, ticking off the points on her fingers. She frowned. "I don't like having so many possible explanations."

"Neither do we, but we have to go with what we have." Usagi said, looking at Mamoru for reassurance.

"Right, Odango. We get Naru and her mother involved. We hide, so one sees the Senshi. And the rest of you can stake out the houses of the people who already hired." The upperclassman went on from Rei's planning.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

"But we don't all have communicators." Rei said, looking at Luna expectantly.

"I only had four!" Luna sniffed and leapt up onto the table, sitting delicately in one corner near Usagi.

"I have my devices?" Shingi offered.

Usagi's eyes brightened. "That's right!" she said eagerly. "The Senshi can use our Communicators and the rest can use the devices."

"And I'll have both, while I co-ordinate it all from my Mercury Computer." Ami put in, nodding in approval.

"I don't like the thought of being unarmed," Hikaru said, an uneasy look in her eyes. "Can we take a weapon?"

"I think that's a good idea," Shingi nodded at his wife. "Perhaps a knife, since he will also have one?"

"I don't like knives," Usagi shuddered. "I'll stick with my tiara. I don't think it will moon-dust a human."

"I'm sure no one will mind if we turn him over to the Police a little roughed-up." Makoto said viciously.

Shingi eyed her askance and then laughed. "You're an amazon, aren't you?"

"What was _that_?!" she snarled at him, fists clenching.

"It was a compliment!" he said, holding up his hands in a placating manner. "An amazon is a female warrior."

"Oh." The brunette said, deflating. She then smiled. "Okay then."

"Don't get on her bad side!" Motoki hissed at his uncle warningly.

"Something has been bugging me." Usagi said suddenly, frowning and biting her lip.

"Oh?" Ami said absently, still typing away at her computer.

"Yeah...if the lines were cut, how did Shingi try to call us? I mean, there's only the one line, right? And you can't call your own number from another phone on the same line."

Everyone gaped at her incredulously and Rei and Mamoru inched away from her slightly. "Scary!" They both commented, eyes wide.

"Hey!" Usagi growled, tapping her fingers on the table. She glared at Mamoru. "I thought you were getting nicer."

"I _am_ being nicer," he muttered, looking embarrassed. He inched back till his leg touched hers and slung an arm about her shoulders. "Don't be so touchy, just because we aren't used to hearing you saying such intelligent things."

The blonde pinched his thigh and was surprised to see him both wince and a weird expression come into his eyes.

Mamoru quickly plucked her hand from his leg and thanked his lucky stars that the table was once again blocking all view of them below the chest. She's pinch him centimetres from _there_! Good god, was she that young that she didn't know where she shouldn't be touching a guy? He grabbed both her hands in his and kept them there tightly as if it were a romantic gesture.

Maybe when she was a few years older, she could touch him wherever she liked, but for now, everything had to be kept at a PG rating!

"You're being mean." Usagi said mildly, mollified by his holding her hands. He was really turning out to be a romantic guy! She smiled at him.

"No, he's right," Ami said, not looking up from the Mercury computer. "You're sounding much smarter, Usagi. Perhaps those leadership skills Luna despaired on you ever getting have come out."

"Please god!" Luna swore fervently from her cushion next to Ami. She peered at Mamoru and Usagi's joined hands again with a disapproving expression, then sighed and accepted it. Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon had always had a chemistry and if he ever hurt her for _any_ reason, Luna could always do him bodily damage. The type that would prevent him from ever having children!

"You're all mean." Usagi wailed, feeling betrayed.

"It's an easy enough explanation," Shingo said hastily, staring at the blonde with raised eyebrows. Talk about rapidly-changing emotions! One minute an air-headed, wailing kid, the next an authoritative smart adult. Sailor Moon was an enigma. "Hikaru and I always keep a separate line in our bedrooms in case of emergency. If one line goes dead, hopefully the other would work. So, when the killer tapped into what he thought was the only phone lines, he actually got _both_." he frowned. "And ruined all my fun too, I might mention."

"So, you meant to call us from the separate line?" Mamoru said, impressed. Wow, now that was thinking ahead. "Your children would always be safe if someone got into the house and cut the other line." he nodded. "You're wonderful parents."

"Thank you!" Hikaru beamed at him.

"We also er...use it for the internet." Shingi went on in embarrassment.

Everyone gaped and then cracked up.

"I take it back." The upper-classman said, rolling his eyes.

Usagi tilted her head to the side consideringly. "So, _you_ and Motoki were the voices and the killer was the phone?" she asked Shingi.

"Right," Motoki's uncle nodded. He looked curious. "Why?"

"I was just thinking...why did he only call from _outside_ the house, if he knew you were there?" The blonde Senshi frowned. "He must have seen you!"

"Maybe he did, but only thought he then had a very young girl, two slightly-older guys and a man to deal with," Mamoru said, following her train of thought. "But then he must have seen the three girls and Hikaru also and decided to make a run for it."

"But you locked all the doors and windows. We were watching." Motoki said, shaking his head.

"Then how did he get into the house and _behind_ us?" Usagi burst out, trying to figure it out.

"Well, I had a key," Shingi said. "Motoki snuck into the house when we saw you go into the kitchen and then when you headed for the stairs, I knocked on the door while he scared you by standing in the darkness in the living room."

"So..." Makoto said, laying back onto the floor, arms behind her head to cushion her. "While you two were scaring them, the killer got in and switched the phone and then hide somewhere?"

Hikaru and Shingi exchanged a look. 'The dinning room!" They both exclaimed simultaneously.

"Dinning room? Where?" Usagi said, trying to recall another room between the living room and the kitchen.

"No, it's on the other-side of the staircase," Hikaru said. "The lights were out when we left you."

"Ohhhh," Usagi and Mamoru said, nodding. They'd barely noticed the other room on the other-side of the staircase when they'd arrived.

"So, let me get this straight; the killer watched the house, came _into_ the house sometime when you and the kids were out to familiarise himself and then on the night when he planned to kill you, he discovered someone _else_ had supposedly the same idea and then followed us all around, looking for an opportunity to strike?" Ami said seriously. Her blue eyes closed for a moment. "So, he must have snuck in between the time that Mamoru and Usagi answered the kitchen phone and Shingi and Motoki scared them up the stairs."

Shingi's hands clenched and his wife paled. "He did seem rather familiar with the house." Motoki's uncle said through gritted teeth. He looked at the girls and Tuxedo Kamen. "I _want_ this guy," he told them. "He was going to kill my children!"

"I agree," Hikaru said, eyes angry.

"So do we," Usagi said soothingly. She sighed. "I just can't believe we're going to use my friend and her mother as bait!"

"We could do it another way." Rei said gently.

"She's right, Usagi. There's another way," Luna thought for a moment, then her furry shoulders drooped. "But I just can't think of one right now."

"Right then," The blonde girl pulled her hands from Mamoru's and got to her feet. "I'll call Naru and get her and her mother over here."

* * *

Naru and her mother could do nothing but stare at Usagi and the other others with open mouths when the whole story came out.

"_You're_ Sailor Moon?!" Naru screeched at Usagi. "This is what you've been hiding from me?!"

"I'm sooooorrrrrrry!" Usagi wailed, wringing her hands. "But after Nephlyte died, how could I possibly _tell you_?"

"Nephlyte," Naru said, her voice catching. Her first and only love.

"Who exactly is Nephlyte?" her mother demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"A Dark Kingdom General." Ami told her.

"A what?!"

"He commanded all the monsters attacking the city at one time...oh and draining energy." Makoto told her.

"And my daughter is in love with this man?" Naru's mother fairly shrieked.

Everyone winced.

"He's dead, mother." Naru said in a flat tone, eyes eternally sad.

"Oh, Naru." Immediately all-solicitous mother, Naru was pulled into a warm hug.

"Naru, please," Mamoru said gently. "I know that you're upset, but we have a killer loose and he's most-probably going to try again tonight with a new family."

Naru's tear-streaked face came up and she pulled back from her mother, wiping her shirt-sleeve across her eyes. "O-okay, I understand," Then she glared at Usagi. "But afterwards, we're going to have a _long_ talk, Tsukino Usagi!"

Usagi gulped, then nodded. Oh dear, this wasn't going well.

"Let me get this straight," Naru's mother said, frowning. "Naru and myself are _bait_?"

"Ehehehehe." Everyone laughed nervously.

"I don't like it." she went on firmly.

"Mom! We have to help the Senshi!" Naru said, grabbing her mother's hand urgently. "Don't you remember they saved us that time?"

"I just knew I would be left out of the equation again." Mamoru muttered darkly.

"There, there," Usagi patted his hand lightly. "Maybe we can get some photo's taken with the Senshi and you when we catch this guy."

The dark-haired man's eyes brightened. "There is that." he agreed, smiling.

"Motoki, dear. Your friends are so _funny_." Hikaru giggled like a school-girl.

"They're certainly entertaining." Shingi agreed, chuckling.

"So, we're agreed?" Ami asked, looking about expectantly. She placed the Mercury computer flat on the table so they could all see a map of Juuban. "Here are the six locations of the video stores. What Naru and her mother need to do is go and hire all the remaining copies of the movies and take them back to their place. One of those stores should have the killer."

"And what about the stores that already have the movies booked out?" Naru's mother said, looking at the map closely.

"The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen will be watching them and follow whoever leaves." Ami said, smiling. It was good to deal with adults, unlike her fellow Senshi and Mamoru-who unfortunately tended to act like Usagi sometimes, especially when they were fighting. With Naru's mother-who's name somehow hadn't been mentioned yet with all the explanations that had gone on and no one really _knew_ what it was-and Shingi, Hikaru and herself as the brains and the others as the brawn, they were sure to catch the killer!

"How many have been hired and how many do we hire?" Naru asked, peering at the screen doubtfully. Her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest. This was _much_ scarier than a Youma! This was a real-life killer. "Usagi?" she said fearfully. "You'll be there at my house, right?"

"Of course! Mamoru and I will both be there to guard you," The blonde said reassuringly, smiling sweetly at her friend. "I, Sailor Moon champion of justice shall kick some butt!"

"How reassuring for her." Mamoru muttered under his breath. Well, at least he'd be there with his steel-tipped roses!

"Jerk!" Usagi muttered back, elbowing him in the ribs. Just when she thought he was turning out to be an okay guy, he said something like that.

"I'm only kidding, Odango!" he groaned at her, touching his ribs lightly. The blonde was so much stronger than he'd realised, but then again, she was probably doing it a LITTLE harder than usual to get back at him for all his groping. He glared at her. How was he supposed to know what he was touching when he couldn't see?

"Let's see," Rei said, leaning over the table and resting her elbows on the hard surface. "There are nine copies out from three stores and another 3 copies in three different stores remaining. If Naru and her mother go hire those three, then we have four copies and only eight more locations to watch."

"Four copies?" Naru said, blinking at her. She picked up a lock of her red hair and nibbled on the end.

"You have one, remember," Makoto said, jerking upright from the floor and grinning at Naru. "Ami hacked in and found that out."

"So that's why you brought us into this!" Naru's mother said disapprovingly.

"Uh, yeah." The girls all said sheepishly.

"But also because you've been attacked by a Youma before and you're Usagi's friend and you also know about the Dark Kingdom," Mamoru said, leaning back on his arms. He looked thoughtful. "We couldn't have set this up without your mother either, Naru." The handsome man frowned suddenly and stared at the red-haired woman. "Excuse me for asking, but I don't think your name was mentioned?"

Naru's mother blinked. "Oh, I guess it wasn't," she paused. "It's Mizuho."

"Shingi, Hikaru, Mamoru, Motoki, Luna, Ami, Rei and Makoto," Usagi introduced everyone one by one.

"Luna?" Mizuho asked doubtfully, staring at the black cat sitting on a corner of the table. She had assumed that the cat belonged to Rei and couldn't understand why a _cat_ was being introduced.

Luna's eyes opened briefly, before closing again. "Please to meet you." she mumbled, exhausted. She'd been up all night talking with the Command Centre computer at Motoki's Arcade, talking over strategies and...well, Luna couldn't sleep a wink. Especially after finding out what had happened to her charge when she was absent. The cat felt very upset over that fact.

Mizuho and Naru shrieked. "A talking cat!" They yelled, pointing at Luna as if she were a mass-murderer.

"So passe by now," Shingi said, smiling mischievously. He turned to the others, face serious. "Shall we get on with it? If these four are at Naru's house, then that leaves only 7 of us to watch _eight_ houses."

"_Eight_ of us!" Luna said indignantly, opening her eyes and sitting up.

"What is a cat going to do?!" Shingi, Hikaru, Motoki, Mizaho and Naru exclaimed.

"This _cat_ is the Senshi's guardian! This _cat_ is over a thousand years old and just as wise! This _cat_ has some powers of her own! And this _cat_ has a bloody communicator and can call the Senshi!" Luna yowled at them.

Mamoru turned to Usagi. "Why does your cat have a Communicator and I don't?!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

And Chapter Seven will be out in a few days. Some things are getting really stressful at work right now because of my injury, so I don't know if I'll be able to write a great deal over one day. There's also the problem of being able to sit at the computer for a long time.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	7. Chapter 7

******Title: **Fright Night**  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **facebook DOT com/groups/destinysgateway/ (Full link in Profile)******  
Rating: **M 15+**  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. **Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror Movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!**  
****Chapters: **7/11**  
****Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Started: **2003**  
Year Revised: **2011**  
Year Completed: **N/A**  
Size: **258 KB

**One Hour Challenges:**If you would like to know about these, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:**Hi everyone! Due to popular demand to continue this Fanfic, I have decided to do so-right now! I started this story back in 2003 and wrote six Chapters, then lost inspiration over where to go with it next. But I've been thinking about continuing it for months now and after a Criminal Minds marathon I finally got the inspiration I needed to complete it. So I stayed up all night (It's 11 am and I still haven't been to sleep) and I wrote three Chapters in a row and will shortly be going on the write the final few. If it gets too long, I will make it another _three_ Chapters. LOL. This Fanfic is scary in places, so do not read it if you are underage. It is based on a couple of urban legends and horror stories, so is not for the weak of heart. There is not real gore or horror, but is written mostly about suspense. Parts these Chapters even creeped _me_ out and I kept hearing weird noises outside my bedroom window. *Grin* I will be doing a revision of the first six parts at some stage.

**Facebook Group:**I have a large Facebook group for romantic couples in Fanfiction that you might be interested in joining. The link is in my Profile. We have a lot of Members and post stories and discuss plots, as well as help budding Authors. Authors get terrific feedback!

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

They all decided to go their separate ways to get things moving on the trap for the Juuban Ripper and would meet up later at Mamoru's apartment. It was only going to be there because the killer had already been to Shingi and Hikaru's place, Grandpa might overhear something that he shouldn't if it was discussed further at the Temple, and Mamoru lived completely alone. An hour and a half later, at eleven o'clock, they all gathered again at the appointed place. Shingi, Motoki and Hikaru came in with boxes of equipment and a huge new forty inch television.

"What's this?" Mamoru demanded as he took the box from Hikaru with the manners instilled into him at the Orphanage. She flashed a smile at him, then walked after the three men.

Usagi blinked at it all, then sat forward eagerly as the boxes were placed on the ground. She was really just so proud of everyone banding together like this. It wasn't the Dark Kingdom, but they were still warriors. She just hoped that when facing down the killer, whose face none of them had spotted, that her courage would hold. The blonde just had to remember that she was the Leader of the Senshi. Luna leapt up onto her lap to get a better view and she absently stroked her hand down the feline's back.

Shingi bent down to the first one and picked out something, showing them a small earpiece. It curved about the ear and had a slender piece that went down to the mouth. "We're going to use these to communicate." He said, briefly explaining how they worked and that they were on an encoded channel that only an expert could tap into. "I know that you girls and Luna have your own devices, but it will be far easier using these than the Communicators _and_ some walkie talkies, or these."

They all nodded in understanding and let him go on, their eyes bright with curiosity.

"This is starting to feel really cool." Makoto said in bad taste. Several pillows were pegged at her and she grinned.

"This isn't supposed to be fun, girl." Rei said in disapproval, casting a stern look at her friend. The brunette shrugged at her as if to say that she couldn't help it.

"Next, we have this TV and I will be hooking it up to these." The man reached into another box and held up some small video cameras. They were so small that the serial killer was unlikely to notice them. "I will place these at key points on the outside of the property and we'll see him no matter what direction he comes from." He would have added floodlights, but that would have been far too obvious that it was a trap.

Mamoru was extremely approving of the equipment and glanced at the girl sitting by his side. Usagi and he hadn't really had time to discuss their new relationship, but he had decided that once the Juuban Ripper was caught and handed over to the police, he was going to ask the Odango Atama out on a date. Even though she had been his enemy till the day before, being put into a life-endangering situation had brought them even closer than they had been as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. He was even getting along with all of the Senshi, as they never had before.

"What about the inside of the house?" Ami asked quietly, rising to go to the boxes and sift through them with eager curiosity. Shingi grinned at her and let the girl look to her heart's content.

"Well, I don't think he'll even get into the house with these cameras about and all the doors and windows closed." Motoki's Uncle said with a frown. Should he do the inside too?

Usagi sat there thoughtfully and slowly leaned into Mamoru's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't mind the closeness. To her surprise and delight, he moved his arm up and tipped her onto the side of his chest, embracing her loosely. The blonde glanced up and met Rei's amused gaze and she blushed. "I'm sure Shingi is right and this guy won't get in. Besides, we have no idea if he _will_ come to Naru's. We're making her place the main base, but what if he goes elsewhere?" She questioned, looking towards her friend and her Mother.

"Wow, Odango Atama, that's one of the most intelligent things I've ever heard you say." Mamoru mocked her lightly, grinning when she tilted her face back to glare at him.

"Thanks, jerk." The blonde girl retorted, scowling back. "I happen to be the Leader of the Sailor Senshi for a reason, you know!" As the two realized that their faces were disconcertingly close, they both jerked back and tried to pretend it had never happened.

Naru nibbled on her bottom lip nervously. She was impressed by the well thought out plans, but to lure a serial killer to their place scared the hell out of her! She really didn't want to do it, but the Senshi would be there and the girl she still considered to be her best friend would be right there at her side the whole night. What better protection could a girl ask for than Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen?

"We will have four copies of the movies, so the likelihood is high. Besides, he picked out Shingi and Hikaru's families and he only kills once a year, which means that he most likely didn't even take notice of the other people that hired them. But if we're right and he uses these films to find his victims, when Hikaru hires them, he will focus on her as a target." Ami told them seriously, then looked back at her Mercury computer. She was going over and over scenarios, but still there were so many things that could go wrong. Probably they _should_ have cameras inside, but that would leave way too many areas to be watching on the monitor and they planned to not even let the guy inside.

"Okay..." Mizuho said slowly, a frown forming between her brows. "So what exactly _is_ the plan?" She asked, not clear on that.

Mamoru took over at that point. "We lure him to your house and ambush him as he tries to come inside. With the Senshi's powers and my roses, we should be more than a match for a human man with a knife." He said confidently.

"Do you have traps?" Naru asked with interest, eyes going to the boxes. All she could see were electrical devices inside of them.

"No." Usagi shook her head. "None of us are really any good with that."

Mizuho and her Daughter exchanged an uneasy look. "So what are you going to do exactly?" The woman asked them, glancing about at the large group of people. It was hard to believe that the girls who were Naru's schoolmates were the legendary Sailor Senshi and it had taken them transforming to convince her that they weren't lying. It had been quite spectacular.

Usagi frowned a bit and curled her legs up onto the couch, leaning further into Mamoru and enjoying the strength of the light muscles beneath his dark blue shirt. He looked pretty good without the yucky green jacket. Good god, they _liked_ each other now! Had one night alone in a hair-raising situation really changed so much between them? Apparently so. "We can't really anticipate where he'll attack from, or what he'll do, so we have to rely on the element of surprise and brute strength." The Senshi of the Moon explained, hands clenching in her lap. "We've never faced a real killer before and it's a lot different from Youma or a Dark Kingdom General." She murmured.

"This guy thinks that you two will be alone. We'll set up in a room on the second floor and watch him on the cameras, then we'll come at him from both sides of the house and take him." Mamoru went on from where the blonde had left off.

"Okay." Naru said rather doubtfully, still frowning. She would just have to trust them, though they had as little experience facing a killer as she and her Mom did.

Motoki glanced down at his wrist and pulled back the shirt cuff to see the time. "It's midday guys, we should get going." He said expectantly, looking about at them all.

Rei nodded and got to her feet, clapping her hands once to get them all fired up. "Alright people, it's show time. We'll go to set up at Naru's place, and then she and her Mother can go to the video stores and pick up the films we booked." The raven-haired girl said.

It was time to get going, but they all felt reluctant to go and rather apprehensive. This man had killed many times at Halloween each year for ten years now. He was clever and dangerous. But the more they prepared, the less likely that one of them would be hurt...or killed.

"Please be careful." Usagi pleaded with them, her blue eyes anxious. So many things could go wrong!

They all piled into three cars that belonged to Mizuho, Shingi and Motoki and headed to Naru's place. The red-head and her Mother watched for a while as the surveillance equipment was set up and then after an hour, Naru and Mizuho headed off to the stores to get the videos and things started falling into place.

* * *

They were all done by three in the afternoon and converged in the kitchen to do some last minute war plans and a late lunch.

"I still say we should take that advise about setting up traps about the place." Makoto said with a blood-thirsty eagerness. She wanted to do carnage to this guy! All of them had seen his handiwork from the police photos that Ami had downloaded. It was revolting.

"Like what, Makoto?" Mamoru asked coolly, falling easily into his Tuxedo Kamen persona. "A pit on the lawn that he could fall into? Weapons falling from doorways that will hit him in the chest or face?"

The Senshi for Jupiter nodded, looking surprised that he had figured out what she was thinking about.

"And what if one of _us_ gets caught when chasing him?" He asked her, frowning. "It will be night time, with only the glow of the street lights and the house and one of us is bound to forget where a booby-trap is and get hurt."

"Besides," Shingi said with a slight smile. "Believe it or not, I've heard of people getting sued over a home invasion, because they tried to stop the intruder too vigorously and ended up getting a law suit slapped on them."

The others all stared at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding, Shingi?" Motoki demanded, crossing his arms and glaring a little at his Uncle. That couldn't be true! Who would get sued for defending their own home from someone who broke in?

The man shook his head. "I'm not kidding, guys. How would it look if we all got arrested and sued and the officials found out you were the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen? What if there was an attack when you were locked up?"

Usagi was pretty horrified at that thought, and she lowered her sandwich back to her plate with only two bites out of it.

"You need to eat, Odango." Mamoru whispered into her ear, seeing her shiver as his warm breath wafted over her skin. He hide a smug grin at her response, pleased that such a small thing could affect her. She was only fifteen, but he hoped one day when she turned legal, to be a lot more physical with her. For now he could look and maybe get a kiss here and there. If she would let him.

"I'm not really hungry, Mamoru." She responded, a little depressed. It was so much danger to be going into, and she felt like they really hadn't made enough of a battle plan. They were the Sailor Senshi! Surely, something more could be done? But the blonde did understand that the killer might not even come to Naru's place and Mamoru was right in thinking that one of _them_ could fall into any traps set. "This is so much more different than facing Zoisite." She whispered to herself, but the others heard.

Rei, Ami, Mamoru and Makoto stared at her in complete understanding, nodding in agreement.

"You said it." The Senshi of Jupiter replied, leaning her head onto her hand, the elbow on the table next to her plate. She was a girl of action and all this waiting was really getting on her nerves. The sooner this creep turned up, the sooner she could be giving her fist a little workout on his face!

They all finished off their meal and then broke up. Usagi, Mamoru, Naru and her Mother stayed at the house and the others leaving to their own posts, earpieces all tested. There was nothing more to do than wait...

* * *

It was after dark now, past six o'clock and the house had been thoroughly checked over by Mamoru and Usagi, who had transformed into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. They left some lights on, only as many as the Mother and Daughter would usually have had running at that time of the night, and they all retreated to their base. The four of them were gathered in the small spare room at the front of the house on the second floor. It faced the road and they would be able to see the killer come, if he targeted Naru's house. They had a lot of copies of the movies, but there were the other eight locations to cover. Shingi had shown Mamoru and Usagi how to use the surveillance equipment that he had set up and they were watching it on the forty inch TV sitting on a desk, that was split into several different locations. He had advised that having anymore up there would make it too complicated and they might miss something. Cameras had been set up at the front door, the end of the front of the house that was surveying the street and driveway, the back door and patio, the side gate, and the garage. They had the element of surprise, because the guy hadn't had the time to scope out the layout of Naru's house and he was getting desperate, since his kill on Halloween had been thwarted.

"I am _so_ glad that you two are here with us." Naru whispered to Sailor Moon, reaching out to grab her gloved hand and hold it tightly. Her friend squeezed back reassuringly and flashed a smile.

"It's good to not be alone with this creep coming." The blonde agreed back in a low tone, blue eyes going back to the monitor. She searched each of the six frames anxiously, feeling her heart rate going up now that it was dark. If the killer was coming to the house, then they were going to be facing a real threat. A least the Dark Kingdom never killed anyone in their need for energy to help invade into Earth's dimension. This was a deadly foe and she couldn't help but be frightened. But Usagi also knew that she had to be strong for Naru and her Mother.

Mizuho stepped up beside Mamoru and sank into the chair beside him, her eyes going to the hero beneath the concealing mask. If she hadn't already met the dark-haired man before the transformation into Tuxedo Kamen, she would have found him very imposing. "So, Mamoru, just how exactly did you become...you?" She asked delicately, trying to tune out the sound of the two girls talking behind them.

"Me?" He blinked at her in confusion for a moment and then smiled as he got what she meant. "You mean becoming Tuxedo Kamen? I don't exactly know. I was having these blackouts and then one day I woke up and all the memories of transforming into this identity came flooding back. It seemed that my so-called blackouts were when I was becoming the hero and fighting the Dark Kingdom." He replied in a thoughtful voice, remembering back to the day when he had suddenly woken up holding a Rainbow Crystal and known what had been happening to him. He had thought it a brain tumour and had tests done!

Sailor Moon and Naru had fallen silent as he spoke, both listening intently. They exchanged a look and then moved closer to the other two, still keeping half an eye on the monitor.

"Is that what happened to you, Mamoru?" Sailor Moon asked rather tenderly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder over the cloak. His own hand rose and covered hers, stroking for a moment without turning towards her. She appreciated that her former enemy could accept her support over his trauma without making a mocking comment. In only twenty four hours everything had changed between them. They were no longer the jerk and the Odango Atama, but warriors who protected the Earth and were now tracking down a murderer to bring him to justice.

"_Mamoru_." Mizuho suddenly gasped in a scared tone. "Is that him?" She pointed to the monitor and the other three abruptly focused on it.

There was a shape moving in the top right-hand corner, the camera that was pointing down the drive to the street. The four of them watched intently with growing apprehension as the dark figure came slowly past the neighbours house towards Naru's. He paused for a moment and glanced around him as if seeking something and they saw him turn in a complete circle, eyes taking in everything in the street. Every house, light pole, fence and car parked in drives and on the street.

"That's really suspicious." Naru said in a hushed tone, feeling as if her skin were crawling. This person, who they couldn't quite make out as male or female yet because they were too far away, was quite obviously looking for something.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen both nodded and replied at the same time. "Yeah."

The dark-haired man quickly reached for his earpiece and clicked on the button. "Tuxedo Kamen to everyone." He said quietly. There was static in his ear and then one by one all of the Senshi, Shingo, Hikaru and Luna answered. "We've got a likely suspect. A figure moving towards the house. They seemed to be checking out everything around the street."

"Male or female?" Shingi asked swiftly, sounding concerned.

The Senshi of the Moon was hearing this all through her own earpiece and reached up to click her button too. "It's hard to say, guys. They're wearing dark clothing though." She reported before Mamoru could. She felt her heart start to thunder in her chest as the fear started to flood her. What the hell was she doing here, chasing down a known serial killer anyway? She was a fifteen year old schoolgirl! Yeah...and she just happened to be a superhero too. The blonde sighed and her fingers clenched onto Tuxedo Kamen's shoulder even tighter.

Tuxedo Kamen patted her hand and then lowered his to the keyboard. He tapped in a command and then went to the mouse and moved it till it double-clicked on the part of the screen with the approaching stranger. It abruptly filled the huge screen as the sole picture and they watched with wide eyes as the figure began to move again, passing the neighbours lawn and moving towards Naru's driveway. The steps were deliberate and slow as they reached the drive and then he turned towards the house and looked up at the brightly-lit windows.

"I don't like this." Sailor Moon whimpered, feeling her free hand grabbed by Naru, who crowded in close with their shoulders pressed tightly together. The red-head was obviously just as freaked out by what they were seeing as she was. As the person took a step onto the cement of the drive and slowly began to walk up it, the figure became clearer and they could now make out a bulky long black coat that went down to their feet and a wide-brimmed hat worn low over their eyes. Not much was visible other than those two items of clothing and his shoes.

"Guys, the person just came onto the property and is headed up the drive!" Tuxedo Kamen told the other Senshi and their friends in a grim tone. "It's a man in a long trench coat and concealing hat."

"It's him!"" Hikaru said urgently and she was echoed by her husband.

They all said that they were on their way, but Sailor Mars' voice broke in.

"Wait, how do we know it's not someone else? It could be a broken down car, a neighbour needing something, or a salesman. It's only seven in the evening after all. Would he really have come so early when there are still people and cars around?" The Senshi of Mars tried to be the voice of reason and it made everyone hesitate uncertainly.

Mizuho cast a concerned look at her Daughter, pressed desperately to the superhero's side and her face tense with apprehension. "Rei could be right." She said doubtfully, as they watched the man come up to the top of the drive outside of the garage and then turn along the lounge room windows towards the porch. "What if it's a neighbour? It's pretty cold out, so maybe that's why the coat?"

"With a wide-brimmed _hat_?" Motoki broke in sarcastically. "At night-time?"

Tuxedo Kamen's hand tightened on the mouse and he stared at the stranger with narrowed eyes. Motoki was right about the hat. It was almost as if this guy was hiding something, and why was his coat that bulky? His shoulders twitched and he bent closer to the monitor, a little unnerved by how large the TV was and how clearly they were starting to see the intruder. It was almost as if he was really walking right in front of them.

Sailor Moon started to creep towards the window, and she knelt down near the bottom at the centre, hands going to the curtain to try and lift it a little.

"No!" The dark-haired man hissed in warning. "Don't touch it, Usagi. He might see it twitch and know someone is watching him." She froze and turned to him with wide blue eyes, then slowly backed off and got to her feet, walking to the desk.

"What's happening?" Luna demanded in a worried voice, obviously frightened for the risk her charge was taking. "Usagi?"

Sailor Moon went back to behind Tuxedo Kamen, and Naru's arm went about her waist. "I'm okay, Luna." She whispered into the receiver. They all had to be quiet now.

Tuxedo Kamen watched with narrowed eyes as the man stopped on their front porch, face inclined downwards as he stopped before the door. "Look up a little." He growled out. Just one damned clear look at this guy and there was nowhere he could go in Juuban that the hero couldn't find him. He could also give the description to the police if somehow the serial killer got away.

The four of them saw a hand rise and then press on the doorbell. It sounded through the house and made Sailor Moon jump slightly.

"Would he ring the doorbell?" Mizuho asked doubtfully, wondering if they were looking at the wrong guy.

The dark-haired man was also uncertain, fingers tightening about the mouse.

"What if it _is_ a neighbour?" Naru whispered to them, and her friend nodded quickly.

"He does look ordinary enough. Except for the hat." Tuxedo Kamen said slowly. The bell rang through the house again and he saw the figure back up slightly. The hat tilted back, features still obscured by shadows and he really wished the cameras had been in colour. But Shingi had assured him that black and white would show the killer more clearly at night. He squinted hard at the picture, face moving close to the monitor and then he saw a flash of teeth and the figure was moving away. "What the hell?" He said, utterly stunned.

"He looked at the camera!" Mizuho said in disbelief, feeling fear fill her.

Sailor Moon grabbed at Tuxedo Kamen's arm as he sat in the chair and felt Naru burrow into her side. "Mamoru did he...?" She trailed off, incredulous and shocked.

"Yeah." The dark-haired man said. "He grinned at us."

"Oh god." Naru whimpered out, eyes huge. She suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there, and not even having Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen there was reassuring now.

"Oh my god." Sailor Moon whispered out sickly, horror filling her. "He _knows_." The killer knew about the cameras, which could only mean one thing.

Tuxedo Kamen turned away from the monitor and met her gaze grimly. "He followed Mizuho and Naru home here. We thought that he would get the address from the computer on the internet or in the store, but he was trailing them back here."

Mizuho swallowed hard and her Daughter looked rather panicked. "Which means that he saw Shingi setting up all the cameras about the place." The woman felt rather faint and grabbed for the back of the hero's chair, her eyes going anxiously to her Naru to make sure that she was okay. The red-head looked really pale, her gaze scared.

"We've been compromised, Shingi." The dark-haired man reported into the earpiece. "This guy must have been hiding somewhere around here earlier today, after they got the movies and we set up the cameras. He looked right at us and _smiled_."

"Damn, that's creepy!" Sailor Jupiter breathed out.

Sailor Mars again broke in as the voice of reason. "That can't be right guys. We started to set up the surveillance _before_ Naru and her Mom went for the movies. Remember?"

That was right, they had done that first...

Tuxedo Kamen's blue eyes widened behind the mask as he rapidly clicked back to the main screen and tried to spot the man. They had seen him heading back off of the porch towards the garage, but he was abruptly gone.

"Where is he?" Naru cried out, more frightened than she could ever remember being. Sailor Moon's arms wrapped tightly about her, pushing the red-head's head beneath her chin, and Mizuho strode quickly over to hug them both at the same time.

"What's happening, Mamoru?" Jupiter demanded in a rough voice. They could all hear the rapid running of her boots on a hard surface and knew that the Senshi was headed three blocks over to where Sailor Mars was stationed outside another home.

"He's gone." Sailor Moon answered for Tuxedo Kamen, feeling her limbs trembling. Oh god, why had they tried this mad scheme in the first place? This was freaking her out badly. Even though she was a superhero, she felt like a scared little girl right then.

Shingi's voice broke in then. "You have a big problem guys. If he knows the camera layout, then he's found the blind spots. Which means that he's already checked out the house and property and-"

"He could even have already been inside." Hikaru finished quietly.

The four in the spare room felt a chill go over them.

"But the doors and windows are locked!" Naru burst out, her eyes huge in her face.

"Don't assume anything, Naru." Sailor Mercury said slowly, and they could hear her typing away at her computer. "He could break a window, or pick the lock, or some other way that we haven't even thought of."

"You know, each house has a way to go up into the roof to install insulation and that sort of thing." Shingi said thoughtfully. "Lift a couple of tiles off of the roof and you can get in that way and down through the hatch."

The red-haired girl gave a frightened cry and buried her face into her friend's neck, fighting back tears. "I don't want to be here!" She moaned out.

Sailor Moon could only hold her and her eyes were fixed nervously on the bedroom door, ears straining to hear any noise in the house that sounded out of place.

"I think we have some more bad news." Mercury reported after a long moment of calculations on her computer. "If this guy didn't follow you home after picking up all the copies from the various stores, then that only means one thing."

"The internet?" Shingi asked professionally, his inner it technician coming out.

"No," The blue-haired girl said quietly. "It means that he already had Naru and her Mother lined up as a potential victim and had already scoped out the house, maybe days in advance."

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:**Since I am now at the site more, I would _**really**_ appreciate if any Author's on here who read this Fanfic, would come on over to **Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives** and check it out and post your own Fanfiction there.

**Comments:**The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.


	8. Chapter 8

******Title: **Fright Night**  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
URL: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Rating: **M 15+**  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. **Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror Movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!**  
****Chapters: **8/11**  
****Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Started: **2003**  
Year Revised: **2011**  
Year Completed: **N/A**  
Size: **255 KB

**One Hour Challenges:**If you would like to know about these, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:**Hi everyone! Ugh, I have a migraine that could fell an ox, but I wanted to get this one done and sent out to you all. I have to put a warning on here for some of you who may be freaked out by the contents of this Chapter. Since I don't want to spoil it for the others by giving away the plot, I'll put the professional name for those who have a genuine phobia. If you have Coulrophobia, you might find this Chapter disturbing.

**Facebook Group:**I have a large Facebook group for romantic couples in Fanfiction that you might be interested in joining: **facebook****/groups/destinysgateway/** (Full link in Profile). We have a lot of Members and post stories and discuss plots, as well as help budding Authors. Authors get terrific feedback! If you need a beta reader to help you with spelling, characterization or story structure, thereﾒs a lot of lovely people who adore Fanfiction there and would love to help you out.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen cursed under his breath. "But that would mean that either he was going to differ from his usual habit of killing one family on Halloween day a year _or_-"

Motoki finished for him when the hero didn't want to go on. "Or it meant that he already had a backup family picked out in case something went wrong with the first one."

The dark-haired man searched each part of the TV frames with cold, hard eyes. As the only man there, it fell to him to protect the others. He was Tuxedo Kamen and it was his duty to make sure Sailor Moon came to no harm. But the problem was Naru and her Mother, who had no superpowers. They were just ordinary humans facing a killer with a knife. "We need to go check the house, Sailor Moon." He told her, glancing over his shoulder. He saw her wide frightened eyes and smiled reassuringly. To his relief, her fear was forced back and a determined look crossed her face.

Sailor Moon nodded, drawing on her courage. If she could face Youma, who were freaky alien monsters from another dimension, then she could definitely deal with a human guy! "Right." She replied, nodding firmly and stepping back from her friend.

Naru's fingers clung to her waist for a moment and then let her friend go, seeing how her face changed into a stranger's. Strong and calm. It was like someone else was standing before her, all confident and determined. Mamoru had similarly changed and she realized that she was looking at the superheroes that saved the world, rather than her friends. "Do we split up?" She asked, fighting back hysteria at the thought of searching her house alone.

Tuxedo Kamen swiftly rose to his feet, and smiled reassuringly down at the red-head and her Mother. "No, from now on you two stay in this room only. Sailor Moon and I will make sure that the house is secure and we can defend ourselves. The windows are shut tight in this room and you have to lock the door behind us. He can't get in here without forcing the door down and we'd hear him and come running." The hero explained to Naru, seeing her overwhelming relief that she wouldn't have to go out there with them.

The blonde nodded her head and she took her friend's hands in hers firmly. "You can't leave this room, Naru. Not even if you hear us-" She swallowed hard, imagining all of the things that could go wrong. "Screaming or yelling. Okay?"

"And we're all on our way!" Sailor Mars added into the earpiece. "Jupiter just arrived and Mercury is on her way to Luna. We only need two of us for a Sailor teleport."

"I'm sorry, but Hikaru and I will have to take the car and we're across town." Shingi told them, sounding extremely frustrated.

Luna growled into their ears. "I would feel much better if you two stayed away entirely." She replied in a hard tone that her Senshi had never heard before. "The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen are warriors with powers from their gods-and he has roses and that cane-but you are only humans."

"Should we call the police and bring them in on this?" Mizuho asked, trying to keep back her instinctive fear. She really hoped that the closed up house was enough to keep the man out and they were all anxiously watching the monitor for a sign of movement. There was none at any point where the cameras were located and it made her very nervous. Especially the thought of him coming in through the roof... The Ripper had been killing for ten years, and though it was possible that _some _of his victims might have been somehow tricked to open their doors to him, he had to be getting inside by some other means. Maybe he could even pick locks.

There was a shimmering in the room near the door and Naru, her Mother and the two superheroes spun that way at the ready. Then bright light spilled out, in red and green and suddenly Sailor Mars and Jupiter appeared, using the teleport. When it faded and the two were distinct, Sailor Moon gladly ran into her best friend's arms and clung to her.

"Oh Rei, I'm so glad that you're here!" The blonde whispered into her ear. She felt a kiss pressed to her cheek and Mars hugged her back.

Jupiter grinned viciously and patted the Senshi of the Moon's back comfortingly. "We're here now and are more than enough to take this creep down." She said, slamming a fist into the palm of her other hand. Someone was in need of a pounding and she was just the girl to give it to him. She had been on the streets and in a gang, so no serial killer was going to scare her!

"Mercury, how far away from Luna are you?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, after scanning the monitor cameras one last time. He rose to his feet and walked over to the other Senshi. "Please sit at the table and let us know if you spot anything." He asked Mizuho. She nodded and she and Naru sank into the chairs and pressed the buttons on their earpieces.

"Not too far, Mamoru," The cat reported.

"So the situation is that this killer is on the property somewhere, avoiding the cameras and trying to find a way into the house?" Sailor Mars asked the other three, releasing her best friend to glance around at them.

Tuxedo Kamen nodded and placed an arm about Sailor Moon's shoulders, dragging her in close to his body protectively. She turned and hugged him about the waist, her soft breasts against his chest. His breath sucked in slightly at the feeling of them and then he cursed himself for an idiot. There was a murdering man outside of the house, who had come to kill Naru and her Mother and all he could think about was Usagi's ample chest pressed against him? "We need to split up. Mars and Jupiter take the ground floor and Moon and I will take this floor." The dark-haired man commanded, as if he had been born to give orders. None of the Senshi seemed to mind him taking charge and he really appreciated that.

Sailor Jupiter put out her hand and the other two swiftly covered it. Tuxedo Kamen hesitated and placed his hand on top of the blonde's.

"Break!" The brunette said in determination and they all threw up their hands and turned to the door. The Senshi of Jupiter pressed her ear to the door and listened for a long moment, then nodded and leaned back, hand reaching for the lock.

The hero swiftly reached into his jacket for a rose and held it at the ready, his gaze meeting the brunette Senshi's as she slowly unlocked it and turned the knob. It opened silently, the hinges having been oiled down by Shingi and his family earlier so that they could exit the room without being heard.

Jupiter glanced out from the crack in the door and then pushed it fully open, stepping out with her back to the hall wall, lightning building up in her tiara. "It's clear." She whispered to them, glancing up and down the hall. To her right was a study, across the hall was Mizuho's room and further down was Naru's, above the stair. It wasn't a huge house and they could all be thankful for that mercy. It would leave less places for the intruder to hide.

The four of them snuck out of the room and it closed behind them, locking loudly in the silence. They exchanged quick looks and Sailor Mars nodded at Mizuho's room, then to Tuxedo Kamen.

He nodded and jerked his chin at Sailor Moon, reaching down for her hand and pulling her close. "You check Naru's room. I'll be right here at her Mother's room, only a few feet away." The blonde had a determined look on her face, but he could feel the tremor in the fingers grasping his own. She was frightened, but keeping her cool. How he had ever thought this girl was a lazy airheaded blonde was beyond him. Sure, Mamoru had noticed how caring she was to her friends and she had good qualities, but her bad ones had usually overshadowed them and gotten on his nerves. These girls were only fifteen, but they had superpowers backed by their planets and Gods and he had to admire their bravery. Tuxedo Kamen shared their unease and fear, but he knew that he was the only man there and older and they would look to him for guidance.

Sailor Moon's lips pressed together as she watched Jupiter and Mars make their way cautiously to the end of the hall and look over the balcony, keeping low. They made some hand signals that the Senshi usually did in battle when they needed to be silent or were surrounded by Mercury's mist and then they descended. The blonde clung to Tuxedo Kamen's hand for a moment more, her blue eyes locked on his calm ones and then she reluctantly let go and looked towards Naru's room.

"I'll be right next door." The dark-haired hero whispered to her, and then he moved across the hall to the door of Mizuho's room. He felt her eyes on his back until he entered the brightly lit room and then stepped away from the door.

The small girl bit her lip, hands feeling clammy beneath the white gloves. Wasn't this the part in the movie where she was always screaming at the screen 'Don't split up! Keep together or the killer will get you!'? Yeah, if this was in a horror film, it would be where the killer started to pick them off one by one. Sailor Moon was frozen there for a long moment, her eyes on the closed door of her friend's room and then she forced herself to creep across the carpet. She glanced down over the balcony to the front hall below and saw Jupiter disappearing into the lounge. If they could do this, then so could she!

Her hand went to the doorknob and carefully opened it, fingers clenched over the metal. The room slowly came into view from the hall light and it fairly creeped her out to see the dark room with its shadows. They couldn't turn all the lights on in the house or it would have given it away to the Juuban Ripper that he was expected. Her hand fumbled for the light switch and as the light flooded the room and the heroine saw that it looked thank fully empty. A little of her tension drained out till she realized she would have to go inside, check the window and then the closet. "Oh god, the closet." She whispered, feeling her heart start to thunder in her chest.

Sailor Moon shuffled sideways to keep her back to the wall as she scanned the room, the bed looked untouched and she swiftly bent down to check under it, relieved when she saw it was clear. She took in the pile of toys, the long bookcase, the desk and chair, the various knickknacks and teddies that Naru had accumulated. Not much looked different from when they used to be friends, except for all the toys that used to be around the room were now in a heap in the corner from large to small. The blonde kept glancing over her shoulder as she reluctantly opened the closet door, one hand up at her brow and ready to grab her tiara. It was full of clothes and she swiftly looked under the bottom of them for the shape of someone hiding. He wasn't in there and the girl finally relaxed, slumping and feeling some of her fear draining out of her. All she had to check was the window and she could go back to Mamoru next door.

She headed for the window quickly, wanting to get it over. The pink curtains were closed, but they fell just below the line of the window, so couldn't possibly have someone hiding behind it. The heroine anxiously stuck a hand through a crack in the material, groping for the lock. To her relief it was shut tightly and she slumped back against it, blue eyes going to the doorway. "I really don't want to be here." She moaned to herself, a hand clenching over her chest. Sailor Moon's gaze slid absently about the room and came to the pile of dolls and stuffed toys again. Oh, there was the raggedy-anne doll she'd won for Naru at that fair they'd gone to with their school. She spotted a small toy of herself and grinned. It was adorable! But not as much as the Tuxedo Kamen dolls.

But then the blonde's blue eyes fell on something and her blood absolutely froze in her chest, heart faltering in shock. Two black eyes were staring right out at her from a white face in the back of the toy pile. A scream broke from her mouth and she reeled back in horror.

There was the sound of rushing feet and then Tuxedo Kamen hurried into the room, his teeth bared in rage and a steel tipped rose brandished in his gloved hand. "Sailor Moon!" He shouted, eyes moving swiftly about the room for the killer. He saw nothing, and frowned, seeing the blonde pinned to the window over the curtain, eyes fixed in terror at something near the door. When he swung that way swiftly, arm raised to throw the rose, he saw only a large pile of toys. "Why did you scream?" The dark-haired man demanded, turning from the doorway and walking over to the girl.

Sailor Moon finally looked away, her face pale as ashes. "I'm sorry!" She said, almost in tears. He took her into his arms and she buried her face into his chest, trying to calm herself. "It scared me." She whispered to him, hearing only her own panicked heartbeats in her ear. She felt bad that she had worried him needlessly, but that toy had seriously freaked her out! The blonde knew that she was shaking and tried to relax into the hero, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. Once this was all over, she was considering asking him out to a date or something.

"What did?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, tempted to tease her, but feeling how much the girl was scared. But what had done it? He felt very uneasy, almost as if something weren't quite right in the room. His shoulders twitched and he knew that Sailor Moon had felt something similar. The Ripper was there outside the house somewhere, trying to get inside. What if he already _was_? The dark-haired man's gloved hand slid down over the back of her hair gently and trailed down one of the long blonde ponytails that he had been so fond of mocking her about. He wondered absently what her amazing head of hair looked like down and loose about her.

"It's behind you in the pile. Scared the crap out of me, Tuxedo Kamen." The blonde said in a muffled tone, raising a hand and pointing to the toys. She couldn't even bear to look in that direction and felt the coward. Facing the Dark Kingdom had been far easier! The Generals were intelligent and ruthless and the Youma had wounded the Senshi many times, but they had never been in serious danger of loosing their lives. Not like tonight.

The hero frowned slowly as he turned with her still in his arms, noting that Sailor Moon wasn't looking at the toys. Had something really scared her that badly? He looked at the pile against the wall near the door and scanned the toys, at first not even spotting what had frightened her. But then he _did_ and his breath hissed out, heart leaping into his throat. "Christ! That's one scary motherfucker." He said in shock. Tuxedo Kamen generally wasn't a guy who swore easily, but in this instance it was entirely justified.

In the back centre of the pile was a clown. A large clown with a white face and beady black eyes. He was clothed in a white clown uniform with red pom-poms going from his neck downwards and only it's upper chest and head was showing with a red ruffle about his throat above the rest of the toys. There was a white hat on it's head, decorated with little golden stars. It was quite large and it's head was flopping slightly to the side, as if the doll was staring at them and contemplating something. It wasn't only that which was so scary, but his mouth which was full of razor sharp teeth, bursting out of the bright red mouth. The face was painted in a rather spooky way, in a stark white, with black eyeliner and a crazed sort of look in it's eyes. "Why the hell would Naru have that thing?" He said in disgust, turning back to the girl. And what sort of a sicko had even made it?

Sailor Moon clung to him and then moved back, avoiding looking at the clown and tugging him towards the door. "Let's get out of here and help Mars and Jupiter?" She suggested, shivering. Seriously, her friend had a twisted sense of humour. Must have come from some circus trip Naru and her Mom went to. Tuxedo Kamen nodded in agreement and the two left the room quietly, turning off the light and closing the door behind them. As they went down the stairs, Sailor Mars was coming up with her companion slightly behind.

"All clear guys." The Senshi of Jupiter reported, hitching up her ponytail with her hands and looking satisfied. "All the doors and windows are shut tight. Maybe he couldn't get in and left?" She suggested.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned disapprovingly at her as he and Sailor Moon turned and led the way back down the hall. He stopped in front of the study and looked at Mars and Jupiter, who moved in front and the door was opened and thrust open. He kept a tight arm about the blonde's shoulders, as she was still shaken and let the other two Senshi search the room. He was pleased to note that they were very thorough, checking behind the desk, the long curtains, the closet and anywhere else the man might be hiding.

"That room is clear too." Mars murmured, looking at her best friend in concern. Sailor Moon was awfully pale, as if she had received a great shock. "Did something happen?" She demanded, aiming a glare at Tuxedo Kamen, who had been her partner upstairs. He was supposed to be looking out for Usagi!

The blonde girl opened her mouth to answer, then shook her head and turned her face into the hero's chest. She was rather ashamed that she was their Leader and had been scared by a toy! Mars liked to tease her a lot and this wasn't something that Sailor Moon wanted to be taunted about. "It's nothing." She mumbled.

Her best friend looked at her searchingly for a long moment and then nodded, her lips pressing into a tight line. It wasn't like Usagi to hide things from her...

Tuxedo Kamen led them a few steps away to the spare room door and he knocked lightly. "It's us!" He called through the door to Naru. There was a hesitation and then the door was unlocked and opened slightly. Nervous blue eyes met his through the crack and then became relieved when she saw it was really him. They all trooped inside and it was shut and locked again behind them. He lifted a hand to his earpiece and pressed it. "We checked the house over and he isn't currently inside."

Shingo, Hikaru, Mercury, Luna and Motoki expressed relief and then Naru's Mother raised a troubling subject.

"We might have to come up with a password or a code, Mamoru." Mizuho noted in worry, a frown between her brows. "He's a man too. What if he tries to pretend to be you?" She gestured towards the door. "If that had been him instead of you all just then, the Ripper would have easily shoved the door open and come inside." She heard Naru make a scared sound and threw her Daughter an apologetic look.

The Senshi and he gave her a quick look of respect and then turned to look at each other in a considering manner. This was something that they hadn't thought of and it was a good idea.

"A series of knocks, perhaps?" Jupiter queried, glancing at Sailor Moon.

"In a code? Like four knocks, pause, two knocks, pause, four?" The small blonde girl said slowly, tilting her head to the side. Her blue eyes went to Tuxedo Kamen's for his approval and he gave her a slight smile.

There was static on the earpieces and then Motoki broke in. "Sounds good to me, guys. So four, two, four?" He repeated back to them and his Uncle and Aunt murmured confirmations too.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned a little and looked towards the door rather uneasily. He didn't like the fact that the killer had seemed to disappear from the radar suddenly. He didn't like it at _all_. The dark-haired man gestured for the Senshi, Naru and her Mother to follow him and he crossed the room to the far window, with them all gathered tightly around him. "I think that we should have a phrase too." He said in a low voice, making certain that Motoki's family and Mercury could also hear it.

Sailor Mars glanced warily over her shoulder, not liking the fact that Mamoru had felt the need to move away from the door. She had also noted that the Ripper had vanished and he could already be inside the house somewhere they hadn't found. But she didn't say anything to worry the others, though she and Jupiter exchanged significant looks with the hero. "What sort of phrase, Mamoru?" She whispered to him, brushing a lock of dark hair from her eyes.

"How about _Dark Kingdom_?" Mercury suggested to them. She had been quiet for a while now, thinking things over and preparing to meet up with Luna and teleport over to the others.

"I think that the media has splashed a lot of things over the media and most likely has heard that phrase. The reporters have come very close to battles and might have heard us refer to the enemy as the Dark Kingdom." Luna replied through her own small ear device that Shingi had designed especially to fit on the feline so that she could contact them all. "Perhaps-_Silver Millennium_?"

They all stared at each other wonderingly, but no one seemed to have heard anything about it.

"I _have_ mentioned that before, haven't I? Girls?" She questioned the Senshi uncertainly. Surely she had told them about the past?

The Senshi of the Moon shook her head slowly, looking mystified. "No Luna, what's the Silver Millennium?" Despite never having heard her guardian cat mention it, the name felt hauntingly familiar. As she stared at her friend's faces, they all looked confused and it was only Tuxedo Kamen who seemed to look like the name meant something to him too.

"Good lord, I haven't told you that a thousand years ago the planets were all inhabited and united under the name Silver Millennium?" Luna was rather aghast at her oversight and cursed her memory, which was sketchy at best regarding the past.

Jupiter gaped in disbelief. "People were living on the other planets, Luna? Why haven't you ever mentioned this? You only told us the Princess lived on the Moon with the rest of the kingdom!"

"The Moon Princess?" Tuxedo Kamen said sharply, blue eyes becoming intent behind his mask. The Senshi were talking about _his_ Princess?

Sailor Moon laid a hand on his arm, sensing something was wrong with the dark-haired man. "You know her, Mamoru?" She asked him in some surprise.

He bit back a retort, knowing that this wasn't the time and place and that the Sailor Senshi had been hiding something really big from him. Maybe the key to his lost past... "This really isn't the time for that discussion." Tuxedo Kamen's voice was curt and he saw the blonde shrinking back from him, expression hurt. Her gloved hand slid from his arm and he let her go, tempted to grab it again and comfort her, but it was also something that could wait till later. They had to have a very serious talk about their relationship, after the killer had been caught.

"Yeah, as fascinating as this conversation is, we really should be concentrating on what's happening with the Ripper." Shingo said in a hard tone through their earpiece's.

"_Silver Millennium_ it is, then." The blonde girl murmured to them, turning her body away to face the window. She couldn't help but feel pained by Tuxedo Kamen's coldness, but they were all rather tense considering the circumstances. "Knock four times, followed by two, then four and say the words."

They all quietly agreed and then went back to their posts. Sailor Mars and Jupiter leant against the wall next to the door, Tuxedo Kamen and Mizuho went to the desk and sat down to monitor the camera's and the others sat on the floor in a small circle.

"Did I hear a scream before, Usagi?" Naru demanded suddenly, eyes huge in her face and her hands wringing anxiously. She looked at her friend, remembering having heard the noise through the door when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had been searching the upper floor.

Sailor Moon blushed and was ashamed of having lost her cool earlier when searching Naru's room. It was such a small thing and she had needlessly worried the red-head. It was just all getting to her. "Oh, I uh-it's silly, but it was your clown doll. I saw it in the pile of toys and it freaked me out." She admitted sheepishly, grinning and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

Her friend stared at her. "My clown doll scared you?" She said incredulously, glancing back and forth between her and the hero at the desk. Tuxedo Kamen turned his head and shook his head at her, warning not to make a big deal of Sailor Moon having freaked out. She smiled slightly. "Sorry Usagi. Mom got it for me when we went to the circus two years ago. I didn't think it would scare you." Some people did have a fear of clowns and it was called _Coulrophobia__._

The blonde shook her head slightly and grimaced. "No, it's my fault. I'm just freaked out a bit." Sailor Moon was just really on edge and it had been exactly like her to spaz out over something so trivial.

"There's a serial killer somewhere outside the house and you got scared by a _doll_?" Sailor Mars demanded, glaring at her friend accusingly. Her Leader glowered her way and the raven-haired girl grinned and stuck out her tongue. She understood that this was scary stuff for them all, but to get scared over an inanimate object?

The two girls fell to quiet bickering and Tuxedo Kamen sighed deeply, sharing a longsuffering look with Jupiter and then Naru. He strode over to Mizuho, who hadn't turned from the monitors and was watching them intently. He sank into the chair beside her and looked also. "Anything?" The dark-haired man asked quietly.

"Nothing, Mamoru. I did think I saw something a few minutes ago, but it could have been just a shadow from a tree or bush." The woman reported, face tense. She shot a quick look towards him. "Did you four see anything?" She asked him, hoping that the reply would be negative.

Tuxedo Kamen leant forward to scrutinize the monitors and felt unease creep over him. This couldn't be right. Nothing was going according to what happened to he and Usagi the night before. There was no cutting of lights, or weird phone calls. The phone was set up on the desk next to the keyboard and it had been silent. He reached for the phone and held it to his ear, hearing a dial tone. "Nothing, Mizuho." The hero replied gently, trying to reassure her.

But just as the phone went into the cradle, it suddenly rang. The four of them froze in shock, staring at it as if it was a foreign device.

"Oh my god, is it him?" Sailor Moon whispered, her eyes flying wide with panic. Her heart had leapt into her throat at the sound.

"Probably, Usagi." The dark-haired man said grimly, shaking off the bad feelings that came from the night before when he and the blonde and been in the dark all alone. He looked at Naru and her Mother. "I guess it could be from someone you two know. It's still early evening." He murmured doubtfully.

Mizuho hesitantly came forward and looked at Tuxedo Kamen for an anxious moment and then she answered the phone. "Hello?" She said with forced cheerfulness, as if she didn't know exactly what was going on and the Juuban Ripper was probably headed to her house that night to kill them all. There was heavy breathing for a few seconds and then the line went dead. "I think it was him." She whispered, feeling the fear choking her.

"Did he say anything?" Her Daughter asked fearfully, eyes wide.

The woman shook her head and sank into the chair beside Mamoru, pale as a sheet and hands trembling. "No, just heavy breathing." She told them all in a hushed tone.

"He's started his sick little game." Jupiter growled out angrily, her green eyes flashing.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon looked at each other quickly. It had to be him with the heavy breathing and not saying anything. "Yeah," He said, nodding. "He's around here somewhere. He must have cut the wires to the electricity in the fuse box, but left the phone ones okay." He clicked the button over his ear device to contact the others. "Guys, we think that the Ripper just called us, because the caller said nothing and there was heavy breathing. All the windows and doors were locked when the Senshi and I did a patrol, but if he's gone to the fuse box, then he's definitely still outside."

"Where exactly is it located, Mizuho?" Mercury queried over the earpiece. "Some houses have it in their basements and others outside."

They all looked quickly at the red-haired woman. It had been assumed that the box was outside, but what if it was in?

She shook her head quickly, reassuring them. "It's on the side of the house-" She went a little pale then, eyes flying to the window that they had been gathered around when they'd had their conversation about the pass code to enter the room. "It's right-right under that window." She said, pointing to it with a shaking finger.

The Senshi and the dark-haired man quickly exchanged a look, faces grim.

"Change of plan." Tuxedo Kamen said in a hard tone. "The password is no longer Silver Millennium, in case he somehow heard us talking. It's Rainbow Crystals now."

There were no objections and all fell silent, wondering if they had been heard. Though they were on the second floor and the window closed, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that somehow the killer had been listening in. They couldn't underestimate him.

"We're still twenty minutes from Naru's house." Shingi reported over the line, the sound of his car in the background.

"I'm about eight minutes away." Motoki said, also heading across town in his car.

Mercury chimed in after them. "Luna just got here and we're about to do a teleport."

"Thank god for that." Sailor Moon whispered to Mars and the other two girls. She would feel a lot better with her whole team there and their advisor too.

"Good, then get-" Tuxedo Kamen began, but suddenly the power in the house died and there were frightened screams from the girls. "Quiet! He might hear you!" He hissed at them, angry that the Senshi and Naru hadn't thought about their shrieks being heard. They all stopped abruptly and he heard Sailor Moon whimper a little. The hero understood perfectly, also getting a sense of deja vu from what had happened the night before. When this was all over, he was going to strangle Motoki for planning that fiasco in order to get his best friend and the Odango Atama together.

"What's wrong?" Luna demanded, sounding scared for them. "Usagi, Makoto, Rei?"

"We're fine, Luna." Mars responded, voice grim. The Senshi and Naru were practically glommed desperately to each other, having almost had a heart attack when the lights died. She looked towards the table as she noted that the computer was still powered on. "The backup?" She questioned in relief. Thanks to Shingi, they should still be able to watch the cameras even when the main power in the house was out. The computer was running on something called a UPS (Uninterrupted power supply).

The dark-haired man quickly entered the password and booted up the software, seeing the camera feed popping back onto the huge TV. He could see the house again and was relieved.

"What happened?" Shingi's voice asked into his ear.

"The power died. Your UPS kept the computer running. I can see everything outside, but he doesn't know that." Tuxedo Kamen reported. He heard a relieved sigh and felt that way himself.

"Mamoru, those are designed only to keep the computer running for about an hour. If the power is not back on by then, that's going to a really big problem."

Tuxedo Kamen's face was grim with determination. "We'll have him by then, but thanks for the head's up, Shingo." Movement on the TV caught his eye then and he saw a shadow in the shape of a man walking about the backyard boldly. "There he is." He said coolly, blue eyes narrowing behind the mask.

The Senshi and Naru rushed up to the table and gathered about the hero and Mizuho, their wide eyes looking at the shape steadily becoming clearer.

There was a shocked gasped from Sailor Moon and her face went pale. She heard Tuxedo Kamen swear loudly and everyone stared at them, wondering what was wrong.

But then Naru stiffened in disbelief, eyes huge. "Usagi," The red-headed girl said in a horrified tone, staring at the figure in white. "Was that-?" She broke off, hands shaking as they watched the figure go to the backdoor.

"Yeah." Her friend said in a faint voice, blue eyes wide with fright. She felt her whole body shuddering in terror as she realized how close she had come to death. Mamoru quickly reached out for her hand and gripped it tightly, his face tense.

Because they were all staring at the figure of the killer dressed as a clown.

The same one that had been in Naru's bedroom...

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:**Since I am now at the site more, I would _**really**_ appreciate if any Author's on here who read this Fanfic, would come on over to **Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives** and check it out and post your own Fanfiction there. If you don't have the time, and believe me _I do_ right now, please send me a message with permission and I will be happy to post to your Fanfiction for you. All credit goes to you along with any Author's notes that went with the Chapter, your email address, homepage, etc. I would be so grateful to you all, to help me build my site up again. I have kept it going since 1996, and it desperately needs a fresh infusion of romantic Fanfiction.

**Comments:**The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.


	9. Chapter 9

******Title: **Fright Night ** ***Fluff*******  
****Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
URL: **destinysgateway DOT com ******  
Rating: **M 15+**  
********Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru******  
Summary: ****'One Hour Challenges' #27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532 Combined: Response Fanfic. **Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror Movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!**  
****Chapters: **9/13**  
****Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Started: **2003**  
Year Revised: **2011**  
Year Completed: **N/A**  
Size: **276 KB

**One Hour Challenges:** If you would like to know about these, please check out my website **Destiny's Gateway**. I have also added a link in my Profile.

**Comments:**Hi everyone! Hmm, the Fanfic is turning out a lot longer than expected. There will not now about Thirteen Chapters. I just found no way to end this with how much I have planned for the plot. This Chapter ends on quite a cliff-hanger. LOL Be aware that this might freak out some people, so don't read at night!

**Facebook Group:** I have a large Facebook group for romantic couples in Fanfiction that you might be interested in joining. The link is in my Profile. We have a lot of Members and post stories and discuss plots, as well as help budding Authors. Authors get terrific feedback!

**IMPORTANT:** Due to getting negative responses from people who read some of my newer Fanfics and found them too sexual, dark or explicit for them, I am now going to be listing my Fanfiction into three Categories, so that you can can decide whether you want to read it. The Category will be listed next to the Title above.

**1. Fluff.  
2. Soft Smut  
3. Hard Smut.**

**Fluff - **has no sex, but could have some heated kissing and fluffy romantic situations. There could be some slight swearing and UST.

**Soft Smut** - has sex in it, but won't be dark or have blood-play and is pretty straightforward. Both characters totally willing to do the dirty and there are soft emotions. Basically this is Fluff with sex in it. Could also contain some light masturbation, fingering or swearing.

**Hard Smut** - will contain some sex that could be considered forceful or aggressive by some people. It could also have oral sex, blood play, violence, bondage, spanking, torture, masturbation or attempted rape on a character. Sex scenes will be explicit. This is only a vague outline on what it _could_ contain. If you choose to read this, then you have been thoroughly warned and any flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is different and welcome, but don't review just to tell me how much you hated it. :P

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen jerked to his feet, head swinging towards the door and a hard expression on his face. "Mercury, Luna, get the _hell_ over here now." He said urgently. "This guy has already been inside."

"How do you know?" Luna asked in concern.

"We've already seen him, but we didn't know it was him." The hero said, feeling sickened with fear as he realized that if Sailor Moon hadn't spotted the killer and screamed, she might have been his next victim. If he hadn't been right next door and come running...

"The clown you screamed about?" Sailor Mars said, lips white with shock. The blonde nodded and grabbed her hands tightly, the girls all huddling together.

Sailor Moon nodded frantically, trying to hold back an instinctive scream that threatened to break from her lips. She had never, ever been this scared in battle against the Youma or Dark Kingdom Generals. "It's hideous with a freaky face and these really sharp teeth." She felt nauseous just thinking about him and that she had been in the room with the Ripper unknowingly. "He hid in your toy pile. I saw him and screamed." And good lord could she still recall the crazed look in his eyes as he stared at her.

"It probably saved your life, because I heard it and came running." Tuxedo Kamen said quietly, voice like ice. The ripper was going to seriously _pay_ for endangering Usagi's life. She was sort of a girlfriend now, or soon would be, and everyone knew that Sailor Moon and he were an item. It was his right to beat the living shit out of the killer who had frightened his girl so badly.

"My toys?" Naru was aghast, white as a ghost. "Oh god, how long has be been here?" The Ripper had come boldly to the door and grinned at the camera to let them know that he was aware they were there and he had obviously worn the hat and coat to hide his clown garb. He could have been there for quite a while, doubled back and come down the street in view of their security, but maybe having originally gone over a back fence. She was surprised when Mamoru voiced that same theory a moment later.

"Then-he saw us, Mamoru. He knows that not only Naru and her Mom are here!" Sailor Moon said in shock. Their plan to ambush him was going down the drain. "And worse yet, he knows that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen is here. I wonder if he saw us last night?" The blonde bit her fingertip through the glove in a nervous manner and Mars quickly pulled it from her mouth with a frown.

"That's right." Tuxedo Kamen replied in a hard tone. All of their careful planning that morning was going up in flames. "He knows that there are four of us here now and probably last night he saw us as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen and figured out that we were the babysitters from earlier."

There was a horrified silence from everyone listening and the Senshi of the Moon could only look at him in horror.

The dark-haired man sank back into his chair, noting that the man in the clown suit seemed to be systematically checking the back door and windows. Hadn't he done that already? Tuxedo Kamen's blue eyes narrowed suddenly as he realized that the killer was taking entirely too long at each place. "I think-" His voice broke off for a moment, hands clenching. "I think that he's sealing us in."

"_What_?" Everyone shouted at him, from in the room and through the earpieces.

"He's taking way too long at the windows and back door." As little as Mamoru wanted to scare the girls and woman under his care in the spare room, he had to tell them what he thought was happening. He saw the Senshi and Naru moving closer, Mizuho practically in his lap as she leaned out of her chair towards the monitor.

Shingi made a furious sound in his throat. "Are you kidding me, Mamoru?" He shouted down the line. "With what?"

The hero peered at the screen. "I'm not sure. There's something in his hand, but I can't make it out."

"Did you pan in the camera?" The man demanded of him.

Tuxedo Kamen frowned and reached for the mouse, clicking it on the control pad at the bottom of the screen. The camera panned in, moving close to get a better view of the clown, but he still couldn't make out what was going on. "I can see his hands moving and he's got a bag of something at his feet. I don't know, nails maybe?" He felt a chill go over him as he figured out what was going on. "It's like he's making sure that we can't get out that way...he has to be planning to come back inside and come for us."

"Inside?" Sailor Moon murmured, feeling pretty faint. She glanced at Mars and Naru, who were also rather pale. Jupiter had a scowl on her pretty face, but her green eyes were rather uneasy.

"Let's go get him now!" Sailor Jupiter said angrily, green eyes flashing. "I refuse to be hunted down like some animal." She looked at the other Senshi and growled when they glanced at Tuxedo Kamen for guidance. Things had really changed since finding out that Mamoru was the hero who was their enemy in battle. He was still after the Rainbow Crystals, damn it! "Sailor Moon?" She asked pointedly, reminding the blonde that _she_ was the Leader.

The blonde stared back at her, a little petrified over the situation. The plans had sounded all well and good in the cold light of day, but now that it was night and she had seen the clown the man was dressed as, she couldn't help but be scared. This was a serial killer! None of them were prepared for this.

"Sailor Moon? Tuxedo Kamen?" Mars said in frustration, looking from one to the other. She could see exactly how her best friend was feeling and was there herself. The Priestess-In-Training glanced at Jupiter's furious face and then to the dark-haired man. "We need a plan _now_." She growled at them, tempted to take charge herself.

"Don't go running into this, guys!" Sailor Mercury's voice came over the earpieces, making them all jump because there had been a silence from the teams still heading towards the house in their cars. "He's been doing this for ten years and never got caught."

There was movement in the room and then the Senshi of water appeared with Luna in her arms. The black cat jumped down and ran to Sailor Moon, rubbing on her legs. "Are you alright, Usagi?" She asked in concern, trying to comfort the blonde. Her charge bent down and picked her up, hands under her stomach and chest and then she was being held tightly to breasts.

"I'm scared, Luna." Sailor Moon admitted quietly, face buried in the feline's fur.

"We're almost there." Hikaru told them.

The phone suddenly rang again, and Mizuho reluctantly answered it once more. "Yes?" She almost whispered.

"Have you checked on the children?" A spooky voice asked her.

"Children? Only myself and my Daughter are here." She lied to him, eyes anxious. He hung up on her and she placed the handle back into the cradle. "He hung up on me." Mizuho told them uneasily, frowning down at the phone. They all knew that the Ripper had seen Sailor Moon ad Tuxedo Kamen, so they were in a bad spot right now. Trapped in the house with this madman. But at least Tuxedo Kamen and _all _the Sailor Senshi were there with herself and Naru and the killer didn't know that.

They all broke into panicked talking that died just as abruptly when the phone rang once more.

Tuxedo Kamen answered it this time, blue eyes like chips of ice. He picked it up and held it to his ear, saying nothing.

"Have you checked on the children?" The ripper shouted insanely, followed by harsh breathing. He was silent for a long moment. "I have." He said slyly and then ended the call.

The dark-haired hero lowered the phone and considered leaving it off the hook. His blue eyes became hard and angry at how they were all being so thoroughly manipulated by the man who was hunting them down. It was a relief that all of the Senshi were there now, but their careful plans were slowly becoming all for naught.

"What did he say, Mamoru? I heard shouting." Sailor Mars asked him, an arm wrapping about Sailor Moon's waist comfortingly as the girl looked like she was going to collapse.

"He asked if I had checked on the children and then said..." He hesitated, not wanting to worry the blonde, but then deciding that she had to know. "He said _I have_. He was referring to when Sailor Moon and I went into Naru's room."

The red-haired girl went white as something occurred to her. "He was in there waiting for _me_, wasn't he?" She asked faintly, falling to her knees on the floor. Immediately her Mother and Sailor Moon was there, talking soothingly. No one answered her, as it was totally clear that she was right.

"I'm here." Motoki reported to them through the earpiece.

The Senshi and Naru girls hastily rose from the floor ran over to the window and opened the curtain, staring down into the street where they saw a light coloured car draw up and the lights turn off. Mizuho went back to her chair next to Mamoru and watched the monitor with him.

Tuxedo Kamen looked from the Senshi gathered at the window, to the monitor where he saw the killer moving around the far side of the house. "Get back!" He hissed at them. "He's coming around to the front. Motoki, lock your doors and lay down on the seat. Don't let him see you." He instructed. There was a rustle of clothing as his friend obeyed his orders.

Sailor Moon was still looking out a crack in the curtain and saw a figure in black clothing walking below the window. He had is coat and hat back on to hide the clown outfit. The Juuban Ripper watched Motoki's car for a long moment and then he head out boldly over the lawn. "Oh my god!" She whimpered. "Motoki, I think he saw you."

"_What_?" The blonde man almost screamed back at her in fear and shock.

The Senshi quickly ran over to the table and stared into the monitor, seeing what their Leader was, but using the cameras.

"I think she's right." Mars said in complete horror.

Tuxedo Kamen sat forward swiftly, eyes wide. "Motoki, are the doors locked?" He hissed into the speaker near his mouth.

"What? Why?" His best friend hissed back, sounding a freaked out.

"The Ripper is heading right for your car. I think he saw your lights and heard the engine as you drove up and realized that no one came out." The dark-haired hero said, ready to get up and rush to his friend's help. A strong hand clamped down onto his shoulder and Jupiter stood there with a grim look on her face.

"Do you have a blanket or something? Get in the backseat and huddle down onto the floor so he won't think you're in there." The Senshi of Jupiter instructed, green eyes intent and hard.

They all heard a frantic shuffling as Motoki slipped into the backseat, staying low. "I've got a few coats here from you guys. You forgot them." There was more noises. "Okay, I think I'm covered."

"Stay absolutely still. Do you have the keys?" Tuxedo Kamen whispered into the mic, seeing the Ripper heading over the road right for the car. Even in his black trench-coat and hat, he was glaringly clear in the street lights and the dark-haired man wondered why the man was taking such risks. His M.O was to kill families on Halloween, but this guy _knew_ that there were a bunch of people in the house along with his targets Naru and Mizuho and he was still hunting them. Something wasn't right-was the man insane? He was certainly really pissed off to have missed his kill on the scheduled night.

"Yeah, I have them." Motoki whispered back, sounding really uneasy.

"Nobody say a word! He's coming to the window." Sailor Moon whispered fiercely to everyone, still afraid, but feeling her confidence coming back with a surge of adrenaline when she saw her friend in such danger. If this guy laid even one hand on Motoki, he was dead meat! Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

There was a long tense silence as Sailor Moon watched from the window, the others the monitor and their friends listened with apprehension. They saw the killer go right up to the car and look into the driver's side window and then he went to the hood and put a hand on it, obviously feeling whether it was hot and if this was the car that he had heard driving up. His head turned and he looked back at Naru's house, then around at the others surrounding it, noting that there were no porch lights on.

"What's he doing?" Sailor Mars hissed under her breath to Luna.

The cat watched the monitor with unblinking red eyes and then she sighed deeply. "I believe he's making certain that the person who drove us, was coming here to help us." She said slowly. It was a very bad idea to involve Motoki and his family and the blonde man just might pay for it. "He might believe that Motoki is a plainclothes policeman." She saw some of the other Senshi giving her a look of horror and then they all watched out the window and on the TV with baited breath.

"This was a really bad idea." Tuxedo Kamen said in a low voice to Mizuho, fists clenched in his lap. He had put his best friend at risk in their efforts to catch this serial killer and it really should have been a job only for the Sailor Senshi and himself. If Motoki was hurt, he would never forgive himself!

The killer removed his hand from the car bonnet and turned to walk to the back door. His hands rose and slammed down onto the window and they all heard the absolutely _chilling_ sound of an insane laugh coming through Motoki's microphone. It was followed by the scraping of a knife down the window and then the figure in black stalked around the car, jiggling all of the handles and then the boot. "I can seeee yoooou." The man crooned mockingly as he came back to the window where Motoki was hiding under the coats.

Naru switched off the button on her earpiece and sank to the ground to cover her face with her hands, unable to watch the monitor another moment. She felt her Mom kneel down and then warm arms went about her. "Mom, I don't want to be here. He's going to kill us all!" She whispered, tears spilling down her cheeks. She was absolutely terrified! Having the Senshi there was no longer a reassurance and she could see the clear madness of the murderer who had picked them for his next victims.

"Oh darling, I'm here. Your friends are here. He can't get back into the house." Mizuho whispered, stroking down her Daughter's back soothingly. But she had her doubts also. The Senshi were only children, the same age as her Naru. They might have superpowers, but she had seen them in action on the news and knew that they only worked long-range. The warriors usually didn't have the monsters right up in their face and used their spectacular powers from a distance. The Juuban Ripper was clearly insane and he had a knife!

Tuxedo Kamen's gloved hand was almost crushing the mouse as he prepared to go to his friend. He was unsure as to whether the killer would try and break the windows. Truth be told, by the time he got out of the room, down the stairs and out the locked door, Motoki could already be dead. Damn him. _Damn the bastard_! He saw the killer's hand extending to the car and heard the screeching of the knife dragging along the side. He walked all about the vehicle, laughing manically and then he stepped back and raised the knife to smash it into the window.

Sailor Moon watched in horror with huge blue eyes as the butt of the knife slammed into the window and a cracking noise came through the earpiece. She turned to shoot a desperate look at Tuxedo Kamen, who looked white as a ghost as he witnessed his best friend's car being attacked and the murderous clown trying to get to him. And then the blonde turned back swiftly toward the window, grabbing the curtain and yanking it wide. She reached up for her tiara and a bright golden light flooded the room as the golden band began to glow.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried out, leaping towards her Leader in panic as the blonde was clearly visible with the golden light of the tiara in her hand.

Mizuho saw the dark figure jerk back from the car as if startled as he heard the raven-haired girl's call through Motoki's earpiece and his head whipped about to stare towards the house and the brightly lit Senshi.

Tuxedo Kamen practically shoved Mercury and Jupiter from his path as he also rushed to the blonde, and she was yanked away from the window, the Priestess-In-Training hastily closing the curtain again. "What are you doing?" He roared at her, shaking the girl. Her tiara left her hand as the blonde's concentration broke and it appeared back over her brow.

"You airhead! You showed him exactly where we are!" Her best friend cried out, face furious.

"Wait, he's coming back here and leaving Motoki!" Sailor Mercury called out urgently, her blue eyes wide.

The others looked from the superheroes to the monitor and saw the Ripper abandon the car and start to charge back across the road.

Tuxedo Kamen stopped shaking the object of his affection and dragged her back to the table, feeling Mars shoving up close to him to peer at the screen too. His eyes widened as he saw that the Ripper really was heading back towards them. He had most definitely seen the Senshi of the Moon and her glowing tiara. "It worked." He breathed a sigh of relief and heard a sob from his former enemy. "Oh Usagi." He breathed out, feeling remorseful. She had only been trying to save Motoki's life.

"I had to!" Sailor Moon cried, her face crumpling. She was pulled into a strong embrace, the scent of roses surrounding her as Tuxedo Kamen held her close in his embrace and let her cry. "He was going to kill Motoki."

"What happened?" Motoki asked, sounding nauseous. "He suddenly left." His voice showed clearly that he knew exactly how close to death he had just been. "I think he heard Sailor Mars shouting through my earpiece."

Mercury nodded jerkily. "He did."

The others watched as the killer ran onto the front porch and then the doorbell began to ring crazily. They huddled there in the darkness, hearing the noise and feeling creeped out. And then suddenly he stopped and they saw him reaching into his pocket and taking out a phone.

Sailor Moon jerked in fright within Tuxedo Kamen's protective embrace as the phone on the table beside the keyboard began to ring.

"Don't answer it." Naru said in fear, her eyes wide and her hands clinging to her Mother.

They all watched the phone, hearts thundering in their chest and then Jupiter suddenly reached for it and picked it up out of the cradle. "Hello?" She said coldly, pressing the button for the speaker. The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the room and everyone froze.

"Sailor Moon?" A voice hissed at her, followed by a laugh that sounded unhinged.

The blonde girl slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming. Oh god, he had heard Sailor Mars shout her name when her best friend went to the window with her tiara to distract the killer! He knew exactly who she was.

Tuxedo Kamen's warm hand covered hers over her face with a firm grip to muffle her also, as he felt how much she was trembling. "Be quiet, Usagi." He whispered to her, barely talking. His earpiece was off, but the others had theirs on. He dragged them away from the others and clicked the button on his ear device. "Motoki." He whispered to his friend. "We're keeping him busy, so get open the door carefully and run into the backyard of the house you're in front of." He instructed.

"Mamoru," The blonde man said in a trembling voice. "I don't know if I can do that." Go outside the car right into danger when the psycho was just a few metres across the road?

"I know that you're scared, but you have to get out _now_." The hero said in a steely tone. Motoki's car window was broken; if the killer went back, his friend was dead.

Jupiter held up a cautioning hand to the others so that they would stay quiet. If this guy had been watching the house that afternoon, then he had only seen Naru, her Mother, Mamoru and Usagi in the house. Herself, Mercury, Mars and Luna had translocated in.

"Yeah, I'm her." The brunette answered, trying to make her voice lighter and higher pitched like Usagi's.

"I'm down the street." Shingi's voice said in a hushed tone over the line, interrupting his Nephew and the hero. "Go hide and when the Ripper leaves the front yard, I'll drive past and you can jump in."

Motoki didn't say anything for a long moment and then he took a deep breath and they heard rustling noises as he came out from under his blanket.

"It was foolish of you to try and help whoever was in the car, little girl. Is the red-head another Sailor Senshi too? The Mother is far too old. Which one of you lovely young girls is dating the boy?" The Ripper asked slyly, telling them how closely he had been watching and that he knew exactly who was in the house.

"Fuck you." Jupiter snarled at him viciously, her eyes flashing as she lost her cool. "You're dead if you come in here."

"No," The man snarled back, voice guttural and deep, frightening as it sounded through the room. "You're the dead one, bitch. I'm going to gut you and play with your innards." The phone went dead and there was a silence.

"Jupiter, I don't think you should have pushed him." Sailor Mars said slowly, her purple eyes rather wild with fear.

"He sounds so normal and then in the next breath, totally wacko." Naru said, clinging to her Mother.

Sailor Moon agreed with her and was a bit confused. "I guess he _has_ to sound sane sometimes, if he works in a video store?" She said uncertainly.

Motoki's harsh breathing came over the earpieces and then the sound of a gate opening. "D-did he see me?" He asked them breathlessly.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at the monitor closely and then shook his head as he saw the dark figure pacing back and forth on the porch in clear agitation. He then ripped his hat off and glared at the camera, showing his twisted makeup and the mouthful of razor sharp teeth. Were they real? They sure looked that way. He must have filed his own teeth down to look like knives and scare his victims. "He hasn't looked your way."

"I'm coming closer with the lights off. Motoki, I'm only three houses down. Wait for the signal and then run your ass off." Shingi told his Nephew, sounding angry and apprehensive.

"I'm ready." Motoki answered and then fell silent, waiting for the signal.

The Ripper started to throw himself at the front door, ramming it with his body and the noise echoed through the house.

Sailor Mars and Jupiter exchanged a look and then went to the door and unlocked it, throwing it open.

"Where are you going?" Sailor Moon cried out, fighting her way out from Tuxedo Kamen's warm comforting embrace.

"This guy is going down!" The brunette responded, her green eyes baleful. She cracked her knuckles ominously. "We're the _Sailor Senshi_, Usagi. I don't hide under the bed for anyone." She said, raring to go and beat the crap out of the killer.

Tuxedo Kamen stepped in front of the blonde and his eyes narrowed on the two Senshi in the doorway. "I know you want to get this guy and so do I, but just rushing in is suicide. He has a knife and maybe more, and he's been doing this a very long time."

"Mamoru, he's gone!" Mercury called out to him from the computer. They all rushed over to the table and searched the TV with the feed from the cameras anxiously.

"Where did he go, Ami?" Luna demanded, jumping into the table and looking up at her charge.

The Senshi of Water shook her head helplessly, eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, I was watching you and looked away for a moment. When I looked back, he was gone."

Sailor Moon felt a chill and spun to face the open doorway, heart clenching in fear. She hastily rushed to the door and slammed it shut, locking it and pressing her back to it. "How did he get into the house before?" She asked frantically, breaths coming out too fast. She felt the start of an anxiety attack and Mars walked over to her, taking her hands.

"Calm down, Usagi." She said soothingly, her purple eyes trying to stay calm. Sailor Moon was scared stiff and she was having a panic attack. "Breath in deeply and hold your breath for the count of three, then slowly let it out." She instructed. Her friend took in gasping breaths and then slowly relaxed. "Okay now?" She asked Sailor Moon gently.

"Thank you, Rei." The blonde said, smiling faintly at her. But then her blue eyes went wide as she heard footsteps running up the main stairs of the house, heading right towards them. She froze and saw Sailor Mars open her mouth to ask what was wrong, but then the raven-haired girl heard it too and her mouth dropped.

The door suddenly shuddered as a large weight threw itself onto it and Sailor Moon leapt free so fast that she was a blur, the whole group of them backing off rapidly to huddle on the other side of the room. They watched with shock as the door shook back and forth and prayed that it would hold.

"Open the door!" The Juuban Ripper shouted at them and then he fell ominously silent.

Tuxedo Kamen watched the doorknob turn slowly to the right and hoped to hell that Sailor Moon had locked it. The handle suddenly stopped and then was jerked back the other way. He breathed a sigh of relief as the man rattled the knob and started to swear and threaten them, then he fell into mad laughing that chilled them all to the bone and all movement outside of the room halted. The hero glanced down at Sailor Moon who was pressed to his chest, then wrapped an arm about her waist protectively, feeling someone grabbing onto his other arm for comfort.

"Is he gone?" Naru whispered, clinging to the dark-haired man's arm like a limpet.

"Motoki, he's in the house, get out of there." The upperclassman whispered fiercely into the earpiece.

"I'm gone!" His best friend responded.

They all listened with baited breath to the sounds of him opening the gate and then rushing footsteps. A car came up fast and then the door was opened and slammed shut, the engine gunning as it sped away.

"I have him, Mamoru." Hikaru told him in relief. "Motoki, don't you ever do that to me again!" She scolded him angrily.

"You almost gave us a heart attack." Shingi said dryly.

Motoki made a disbelieving noise. "Hey, it wasn't _my_ fault. We were supposed to go to the house to help the others." He protested.

A loud crash vibrated through the house and everyone in the room lost their breath in shock, their eyes on the door. Using the light coming from the street lights outside and monitors, they all saw it slammed into and then the glint of the blade of a knife as it went right through the wood. The Ripper started to hack at the wood wildly, chips flying everywhere.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

******Request for you to post your Fanfiction at my Site:**Since I am now at the site more, I would _**really**_ appreciate if any Author's on here who read this Fanfic, would come on over to **Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives** and check it out and post your own Fanfiction there. If you don't have the time, and believe me _I do_ right now, please send me a message with permission and I will be happy to post to your Fanfiction for you. All credit goes to you along with any Author's notes that went with the Chapter, your email address, homepage, etc. I would be so grateful to you all, to help me build my site up again. I have kept it going since 1996, and it desperately needs a fresh infusion of romantic Fanfiction.

**Comments:** The next Chapter will be out in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Fright Night**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **Link In Profile**  
The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #****27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532** **Combined: Response Fanfic. **Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror Movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Category: **Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen**  
Chapters: **10/14**  
Status: **Completed  
Year Completed: 2012  
Size: 299 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! Well, it's been a little while now, but I finally got inspiration for a Fanfic and it was this one! I tried to write for **Hot Topic** or one of the others, but I couldn't seem to get the inspiration or time. Because I work very long hours in a busy job, I am usually far too tired after work to write and my weekends are spent trying to relax and catch up on housework. I appreciate you all being so patient...but please, please stop leaving me reviews just demanding new Chapters or asking if I abandoned something, when you haven't even told me if you liked the Fanfic! I love reviews, but it really makes me feel bad and stresses me to see negative ones like that. I am doing my very best to write Fanfics for you all and for me too, but real life is most definitely getting in the way. I write when I can. :) Things will be heating up a little in this Chapter, with several people wounded by the Ripper. But I will try and keep the rating down, in keeping with the beginning of this Fanfic written so many years ago. Now that I got past this pesky scene where the killer is trying to get into the room, I can continue on. It was holding me up a bit, as I had written some of it, but it _is_ a battle scene and was not easy. The Fanfic is now about 14 Chapters long, so another 4 till it ends.

Be aware that this Chapter describes scenes of people getting stabbed and a lot of screaming and fighting, so don't read if you're too young!

I was _very_ tempted to add a sex scene later on between Usagi and Mamoru, but that would mean putting the rating up. Oh well! O_o

**Leaving Fanfiction DOT net?:** If you're an Author who is being harassed off of Fanfiction DOT net, because you have Fanfics that are too adult either with sex or violence or some other reason, then please consider moving your stories over to my website. We're completely automated, so you can make an account and upload your Fanfiction and it appeared immediately under Most Recent. We have almost 4,000 Fanfics up there already for you to enjoy and receive a really high amount of traffic from readers and great review are left to help Authors grow and mature as a writer. DGRFA is for romantic Fanfiction about Couples and has just about every fandom and pairing that you can think of!. It's for Happy Endings, but also a sexual or romantic encounter that has an open ending. **We put absolutely no restrictions on ratings or content, so your Fanfic can be as sexual or violent as you want. **

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Naru and Mercury screamed and Sailor Moon almost fainted dead away as she saw the killer trying to get through the door. They were trapped in a small room with no way out! What did having so many people mean, when they barely had room to move around and were with Naru and Mizuho, would have no weapons? The blonde was very aware in that moment, that some of them might get hurt or killed and it _terrified_ her.

As a sizable hole opened, the man stopped and pressed his face to the door, his insane dark eyes glaring into them, sharp teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "Well, well. There's more of you than I thought." He growled at them, snapping his maw and then smiling sinisterly. He laughed and then his arm came through the hole and felt about for the lock below.

Tuxedo Kamen heard screaming from the girls again, and then his hand was blurring and roses were shooting out of his hand one after the other. They impacted into the door, then one impaled the killer right through the back of the hand.

The Ripper roared and pulled his hand back out, leaving the gapping hole in the door where he had been hacking away with his knife. He ducked down as he heard one of the Senshi call out something and knew from having watched the news, that these girls had to say something before they could use their powers. It was only this minute warning that saved his life.

"Jupiter Lightning!" The Senshi shouted, electricity filling the room. Her aim was true and it crashed into the doorway, blowing chunks everywhere and hurling the man outside down the hallway in a helpless flail of limbs. Jupiter watched with vicious satisfaction in her green eyes, that between herself and Tuxedo Kamen, they had probably defeated the enemy.

They all froze as the air started to clear from the buzz of the lightning and the spray of wood from the door and frame.

"What happened?" Motoki yelled through their earpieces. "Is everyone okay?"

Tuxedo Kamen peered out through the door, but wasn't able to see a thing in the dark hallway outside. There was dust from wood fragments in the air and he coughed as he inhaled some of it. "We hit him with Jupiter's lightening. He could be dead." He answered quietly, uncurling his arm from about Sailor Moon and gently pushing her away. He walked cautiously towards the door with Sailor Mars and Jupiter at his side, all three at the ready. They reached the destroyed door and looked out, vaguely seeing the pieces of wood littering over the carpet. But there was no one there.

"Where is he?" The brunette demanded, rushing past him into the hallway, green eyes going left and right. She saw Naru's door open and halted, signalling the hero and her fellow Senshi. They nodded and came up close behind, the dark-haired man rushing to the other side of the doorway to flank it, hand full of roses. "Now!" Jupiter whispered, shoving open the half-open door, tiara glowing with power. She spotted the open window and stopped. "Damn it, he got out!"

Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Kamen exchanged a wary look and they followed Jupiter to the window, glancing down to see a ladder there. "Where did he get that?" She demanded, surprised that somehow the man had managed to get such a big thing around the camera's.

"He used a blind spot and came over the fence." The dark-haired man said quietly, eyes narrowing.

The door abruptly slammed shut behind them and they froze, then rushed towards it.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed the knob and turned it, but the door wouldn't budge. "It's stuck!" She told the other two in panic, hearing screams breaking out from the spare room down the hallway. The brunette jiggled it frantically and then threw herself against the wall.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen roared out, hearing her frightened screaming. His heart faltered in his chest and a cold sweat broke out. Oh god, they had no door to close and defend themselves!

* * *

When Usagi and the others heard the slamming door out in the hall, her blue eyes went wide. "Everyone get back!" She shouted, reaching up for her tiara to get it from her forehead. It began to glow with power. Naru and her Mother rushed behind herself and Mercury as the Ripper appeared at the doorway, his face sinister in the moonlight from the window.

"You're all dead, little piggies." The clown told them in a grotesque manner, his sharp teeth flashing.

"Moon tiara!" Sailor Moon called out desperately, letting the shimmering gold weapon fly. It hit the man in the shoulder and he gave a yell of pain, then lunged at her.

It all became a desperate need to survive then.

Sailor Mercury threw herself at the killer as he swung the knife at her Leader. Her foot connected with his chest, but the blade deflected down into Sailor Moon's thigh.

The blonde screamed in agony as the pain exploded in her leg and she shuffled back, her gloved hand pressed to the wound as blood welled up.

Mizuho saw her Daughter's friend wounded and she threw herself at the killer in a protective fury. She was thrown backward with a backhanded blow and crashed into Naru. The woman felt her earpiece ripped off and the sound of it breaking under her heavy body.

"Mom, get up!" Naru cried put, her heart thundering in her chest. She saw Sailor Moon and Mercury battling the clown and keeping him back. She took the red-haired woman's arm and helped her get upright, the two backing away.

"Mercury shabon spray!" The blue-haired Senshi shouted, concealing the room in a dense fog and hiding them all. Unfortunately, it also blocked out their sight of the Ripper.

"Sailor Moon?" Naru whimpered, peering through the fog for the others and hoping that the killer didn't find them first. Someone's hand came out of the fog with a white glove and grabbed her arm firmly. She wrenched it backwards, but then Sailor Moon's face became clear, creased in pain.

"It's me, Naru." Her friend whispered, trying to keep close. She pulled Naru and her Mom towards the door and showed them out. "Go hide." She urged, turning back to the room to where Mercury was still distracting the man.

Mizuho felt hot breath on the back of her neck and the blonde Senshi was tossed to the side to hit a wall. Then there was the sharp bite of a knife as it swiped across her lower back. She didn't cry out, knowing that Naru would be frightened if she learned what had happened. She pulled her Daughter into her own room and slammed the door, locking it behind them.

Mercury punched the Ripper in the face, but he came back fast with the strength of the insane and cut rapidly over her wrist and just below her elbow.

"Moon tiara!" Her Leader choked out, seeing what had happened and desperately trying to save Mercury from further damage. So many of them were wounded now and she wished that Tuxedo Kamen, Mars and Jupiter hadn't been locked in Naru's room, unable to aid them. She threw the weapon at the man and felt the brush of her cat against her legs. She bent to scoop Luna into her arms. "Run." Sailor Moon ordered to Mercury.

"Right!" The blue-haired Senshi called back. She round-house kicked the Ripper and heard the smash of glass as he fell back into the window.

The man cursed in rage as his body shattered the window and it rained down on him. His knife fell from his blood-slickened hands, his and the other's, and fell out the window. He looked up to see the empty room and the sound of running feet, then a door slamming. He could barely see a thing! "Damn you." he snarled out. "I will find you all and gut you, Senshi."

The clown laughed insanely and looked around for another weapon, but then remembered the kitchen. It would have heaps of knifes that he could use. He wiped the blood from his mouth and headed out into the dark of the hall, stepping over the shattered remains of the door.

* * *

Naru and her Mom were crouched on the floor of Mizuho's room. "It is bad?" She asked the woman, who was slowly drawing off her jumper. She had not seen her wounded and felt a rush of guilt. She was her Daughter and should have been able to do something. The wound was revealed, blood leaking out through the slash in the material of her shirt. It looked nasty, but was hard to tell with the room in gloom and very little light from the window and the moon. She rushed to the dresser and opened a draw, grabbing a white t-shirt and going back.

Mizuho watched her Daughter rip up the shirt with her hands and teeth and then Naru wrapped it about her wound. She hissed art the pain, but tried to remain calm. She knew that she would need stitched and the blood was already welling up through the bindings. Her eyes rose to the red-haired girl and saw how terrified she looked, with her face pale and tear-streaked. "It will be alright Darling. The others got away and we'll try to figure out what to do."

"But it's still bleeding, Mom!" Naru was fighting hysteria and wishing right then that they had never agreed to help trap the Ripper. She wasn't angry at her friends though, as they had been trying to save lives. She heard Mamoru's frantic voice through the earpiece then and listened in, as her blue eyes went to her Mother's head and saw that hers was missing. "What happened to your device?" She whispered, feeling her heart drop to her feet. She knew that her own was almost broken, as it had also been damaged by the battle with the murderous clown. But she could say nothing to Mizuho and worry her.

"It was destroyed." Her Mother replied in a weary voice. Everything was going drastically wrong and she fervently hoped that they would all make it out alive.

* * *

Sailor Moon had fled the room, after making sure that Mercury was locked securely in the study, right next door to the destroyed command room. Her friend had not known that she was right behind her and had slammed the door. The blonde wasn't going to waste time in banging on the door and letting the Ripper know that someone was in there, so she clung to the cat in her arms and sped down the stairs, hoping that the fog was still thick enough that the killer didn't see her. She bounded down the stairs and swiftly rushed through the back hallway and into the kitchen.

"In there!" Luna pointed with her paw to the panty. The blonde altered course and headed for it, wrenching open the door. She noted approvingly that Sailor Moon hesitated for a moment to wipe the knob clean of blood, so that the Ripper wouldn't find their hiding spot.

She closed the door quietly and backed off, avoiding the items of food on the floor. Sailor Moon sank down to her knees, wincing as her leg hurt badly.

"Usagi, you're hurt!" Luna cried out in horror, her red eyes far better in the dark than her charge's. She leapt down from the girl's arms and put her paws on the other leg as she sniffed at the bad gash on Sailor Moon's upper left thigh, seeing how much blood was coming out. "Oh god, it's pretty ba-I mean, it's not as bad as it looks." She said firmly, looking up. She saw the Senshi give a wry look, her blue eyes wet with tears.

"No it isn't, but thank you, Luna." Sailor Moon whispered. She hugged her arms about herself and then shuffled forward and rubbed her gloved hands over the door. There was a knob to get back out with, but no lock. "We can't lock it." She murmured, feeling a rush of fear. She froze as she thought that she heard something, but it must have just been her nerves. If only the blonde could hear well over the frightened beating of her heart, she might have thought better. Her mind was racing, but couldn't immediately find a way to get out of this situation.

"Oh Sailor Moon, we should have called the police." The feline murmured, feeling shame that she had allowed these children to go into battle against someone who wanted to take their lives. At least the Dark Kingdom had never tried that and only stuck to draining energy. "Is your earpiece working?" She asked.

Sailor Moon reached up to her head and was relieved to feel the device still there. It seemed undamaged. Right then, Mamoru's frantic voice came through and she could have wept in relief. But then the tears really did fall and she couldn't immediately speak, her throat closing up.

Luna jumped onto her shoulder and put her mouth to the device, seeing how overwrought Sailor Moon was. She didn't blame her at all.

* * *

Mercury was listening to the sound of feet go rushing past her doorway and down the stairs and was consumed with horror as she realized that it had to be Sailor Moon-and that she had just locked her out of the only room her friend could have found sanctuary in. "Sailor Moon!" She cried out desperately, pressing her ear to the door. But there was silence, then heavy breathing on the other side of the door. The blue-haired girl backed away, clutching her hands to her chest in fear as she realized that it had to be the Ripper.

A hand slammed on the door, making her jump, and then there was silence.

The Senshi quickly looked around the study, which was facing on the same side of the house as the front drive. Mercury peered out of the window and saw Motoki's car there, so close and yet there was no way to get to it with the Ripper having sealed off the house. She felt tears welling up and fell to the floor. They had all been separated and although she was right across the hall from Naru and her Mother and just down from Mamoru and the other three, there was not way that she could open the door and get help. They were all trapped until they could figure out something.

"Oh god, Sailor Moon." She whispered, hoping that her friend was okay downstairs. There wasn't much places to hide, with all the doors and windows sealed. There was a downstairs bathroom, but who knew which way the blonde and their guardian cat had gone?

She reached up for her headpiece as she heard Tuxedo Kamen's frantic voice and felt a rush of relief that they _could_ actually still talk!

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Mars and Jupiter, listened in horror to the sounds of a fight, shrieks of fear and pain and then footsteps running past the door. He heard someone go down the stairs and someone slam the door of Mizuho's room and then an ominous silence fell. His hand flew to the button of his earpiece. "Sailor Moon? Anyone?"

"Tuxedo Kamen." Sailor Mercury said weakly, sounding like she was crying.

"Mercury, are you okay?" Sailor Mars asked her fearfully.

The blue-haired girl sobbed and then she cleared her throat. "He got in! Oh god, he stabbed Mizuho and I think he got Naru too. I got past him and ran into her room."

"Mom and I are in her room and we've barricaded the door." Naru whispered into the device. "But Mom's bleeding too much and I can't stop it!" There was a loud crackling down the line, then silence, before the girl came back on again. "Damn it, Mom's earpiece was ripped off and mine is damaged, guys. I think it's about to break." She said desperately.

Tuxedo Kamen felt like he had totally lost his breath in the horror of what he was hearing. If only they hadn't left the others and gone after the ripper! "Did-did anyone else get away?" He asked desperately. Was Usagi okay? Oh god, she had to be.

"I'm downstairs with Sailor Moon." Luna said suddenly into their earpieces, but her voice was strange. "Everyone, we have to get out of here immediately. We need an ambulance for Mizuho, Mercury and Sailor Moon."

"_Usagi_?" The dark-haired man shouted, slamming his hands into the door. "She got hurt?" The Juuban Ripper was a dead man! When he got his hands on that bastard, there wasn't going to be enough left of him to take to jail.

"Sailor Moon!" Rei almost wailed, hands going to her cheeks in horror. No, not her! Not her gentle friend. She should never have left her side to go and chase the Ripper. He'd had it all planned out, one step ahead of them. Obviously, to have sealed Naru's door so quickly, the clown had to have set something up ahead of time...only they hadn't noticed in the dark. And then he'd hammered the door shut so quickly and whatever he had used to bond it, had seeped through the keyhole and then gone rapidly hard. The Senshi had tried to scrape it and it had been really tough stuff.

"Tuxedo Kamen, Mars, I'm okay." The Senshi of the Moon whispered to him, falling silent for a moment as she clamped a hand over her wound. She could still recall the madness in his eyes as he slashed about wildly in the dark room, catching several of them. He had gotten her on the thigh and it was deep.

Shingi's voice broke in over the line. "What happened? I heard screaming and shouting." He had been trying to be heard at first, then fell silent, knowing that it would distract the fight. But he, he his Nephew and Wife, had heard it all through the earpieces and been utterly horrified by what had happened.

"The killer got into the room. We fried him with Jupiter's lightening, but he tricked us into thinking he was dead and locked Tuxedo Kamen, Jupiter and I in Naru's room, then attacked the others." Sailor Mars relayed in a furious voice.

"We need to call the police." Tuxedo Kamen said grimly, his blue eyes closing tightly in anguish as he thought about Usagi downstairs somewhere, bleeding and alone. He thought about the window and the ladder.

"They won't make it." A malicious voice said from behind them as the Ripper peered through the window. He had a hammer in one hand, which he hide behind the wall and couldn't believe how smoothly his plans to separate them all had gone! He hadn't planned to loose his knife out the window, or get his ass handed to him by little girls in skirts...but over all a success. He grinned, making sure to show his razor sharp teeth.

The two Senshi and the dark-haired man spun towards the window to see the clown killer grinning at them, his sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. And then he slammed down the window and before they could move, he raised a hammer and nailed it swiftly shut.

The hero raced to the window as the Ripper descended down the ladder, and then he kicked it to the ground and waved up at them mockingly, disappearing around the side. "Sailor Moon, where are you?" He asked her urgently.

"In a panty in the kitchen." She whispered back to him, frightened to be in the cramped darkness all alone but for Luna. She was more terrified than before, the knife wound painful. She had heard the killer's words and the slam of a window. "Can you get out, guys?"

"Sailor Moon, stay still and don't talk unless you have to." Mercury said to her, trying to calm her friend. "We'll come up with a plan."

Sailor Moon nodded, even though her friend couldn't see it. Her hand clamped tighter to the wound and she winced and bit her lip. She could feel the blood leaking down her thigh and knew that she would need stitches. Hopefully the wound would stop bleeding soon and she was transformed, so maybe it might heal a little. "Okay." She said almost soundlessly. The blonde heard a slight noise nearby and stopped dead, blue eyes going huge in her face. There was a small line of light coming under the pantry door from the moonlight shining in through the kitchen window. Her blood froze as she saw a shadow block out the light and heavy breathing. Luna silent backed into her, hiding slightly behind her charge's body and the two waited.

Footsteps slowly moved past the door and then the girl and the cat heard him go into the kitchen and pace around. There was the sound of drawers opening, then metal sliding over metal and the Senshi realized in horror that it was a knife being drawn out. The Ripper strode past the door and then his steps faded and the sound of him mounting the steps came to them. The blonde slumped and then covered her face with her hands, fighting back terror and the sting of tears. "Tuxedo Kamen, he's coming back upstairs and he has another knife. I heard him taking it out." She whispered to him numbly.

Luna came out from behind the girl, a little ashamed that she had hidden when she should have been the one to try and defend Sailor Moon. She was only a young girl after all! Hands grabbed her and she yowled a little as she was swept into a tight hold, pressed to the blonde's face as she trembled. "It will be alright, Usagi." She said soothingly.

Sailor Moon looked at the faint line of light at the bottom of the door, her heart thundering in her chest and faintness threatening to overcome her due to blood loss. She hoped to hell he didn't see a trail of blood going up to the pantry...

"I don't hear him." Tuxedo Kamen said quietly, leaning against the door, ear pressed to the wood. Usagi had said that he was headed up to them, and he _had_ heard footsteps, but then they had just stopped. Unease crept over him and he felt a chill. What was the Ripper up to now?

* * *

The blonde was rocking back and forth, clutching her cat to her desperately. Oh god, were they all going to die here in this house? Why hadn't they called the police in? The Senshi had been created to protect the planet against the Dark Kingdom, who although were ruthless and had killed their own Generals, had only ever taken energy from the humans. They had never murdered anyone.

"I can't hear anything." Sailor Mercury reported, keeping a wary eye on the door as she crept to the window, checked that it was locked and then peered downwards. She didn't see any movement and breathed a sigh of relief. It did make her nervous though. What was he up to? "We need someone on the cameras to watch outside." She realized, eyes widening. The girl made a motion and her computer dropped into her hand. "Guys, I'm going to hack into the feed and keep an eye whether he goes outside."

"That's brilliant, Mercury." Shingi said in admiration, wishing he'd thought of it.

The others gave her their enthusiastic responses and it only took two or three minutes to get into the camera's, displaying the view from the surveillance feed right to her computer. "I'm in." She said with relief. Now she would know the movement of the killer outside...but not inside. "It won't help us in here though." The blue-haired girl said in deep disappointment.

"Tuxedo Kamen, should we call the cops?" Motoki asked in concern, knowing that his friend and the others were trapped and some of them were wounded.

Tuxedo Kamen shook his head. "No, he was right, they wouldn't get here in time." No, the Ripper was up to something and the police would come far too late. "He's planning something. I don't like this."

Sailor Moon didn't notice the slight noises at the door at first, but she did when it suddenly started to slowly open, the moonlight flooding in. The blonde froze in terror, unable to say a word as the pantry door swung wide and then the clown stepped out from behind it, staring at her with his dark wild eyes, razor sharp teeth bared.

"Sailor Moon." He said grotesquely, an evil grin spreading across his face. He suddenly lunged into the pantry and all the girl could do was scream as he fell upon her.

Everyone heard the blonde screaming into their ear, her voice blood-curdling in mindless terror. And then suddenly she stopped and there was nothing.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen roared out, lunging for the bedroom door and throwing himself onto it repeatedly. He abruptly stopped as a familiar voice came over the line through his earpiece.

"Hello Sailor Senshi and other people." The Ripper said in a clearly insane voice that sent chills through the listeners. "I have Sailor Moon with me and we're having a really _good_ time. If you don't want to see body in pieces scattered about the house like Halloween decorations, you'd better get downstairs right now." He warned them and then broke into loud laughter. The line went dead from his end.

"Christ!" Motoki choked out. "He's got Usagi?"

The dark-haired man's blue eyes narrowed in rage, and he pounded on the door with his gloved hands until Sailor Mars and Jupiter each grabbed an arm and pulled back.

"Tuxedo Kamen, you have to calm down." The raven-haired girl told him, but her purple eyes were also filled with a fury that was echoed by them all. If that scum hurt one hair on the blonde's head, she wouldn't bother taking him to the police! The fact that he had already stabbed her was enough to have the raven-haired girl praying to her God Mars for vengeance.

Tuxedo Kamen bit back his retort, blue eyes blazing into her own, and then he slowly relaxed his body. "Plan Beta." He growled into the headpiece, not saying Shingi's name.

"Roger." The man replied curtly. They all heard static in their headpiece's and then it went clear again. "Okay, the line is clear and Usagi's has been disconnected."

Plan Beta meant that they changed channels on their communication devices if by some fluke the serial killer managed to get his hands on one of theirs and they needed to talk to each other to coordinate.

The hero glared at the door for a long moment and then turned and headed for the window. A tug on his cloak stopped him as he was clawing at the nailed down window frame and he turned to see that it was Sailor Mars. "What?" He demanded, wanting to get to Sailor Moon.

"Break the damn window! You can't pull it up." Sailor Mars shouted at him, shaking him about.

Tuxedo Kamen stared at her, then gave a faint grin and brushed off her hands. He pulled back his elbow and rammed it into the window, the glass shattering out and onto the bedroom floor. He brushed the shards from his jacket with disdain and then picked up a figurine from her bedside table to shove along the bottom of the frame and get off any glass that might cut him when they climbed through.

"Did he hear that?" Jupiter whispered as she came up behind the other two. She watched the hero climb onto the windowsill and then quickly leapt downwards, black cloak flaring out behind him. Mars followed and then it was her turn. To the brunette's surprise, she was caught up in strong arms at the bottom and then Tuxedo Kamen let her slid gently to the ground. "Thanks." She said, flushing.

The three rushed around the back of the house towards the back porch and then up to the door. The dark-haired man shook the door, then tried a couple of windows. "Shingi, Mercury, can you see us?" He said after pressing the earpiece.

"Yeah, Tuxedo Kamen." The blonde man replied, voice rather grim. "He sealed the place up tight. What with?"

Tuxedo Kamen and the Senshi peered closely at the doorway, trying to stay back from the glass pains in case the killer was watching. "It looks like nails and some sort of bonding material. Probably industrial strength and designed for building sites." He reported, grimacing. He had to get inside _now_ and save Sailor Moon!

"We'll keep an eye on him, Tuxedo Kamen." The blue-haired girl promise, her voice unusually grim.

Sailor Mars wrapped her arms about herself defensively, pale and anxious. Oh god, what was that guy doing to her best friend right now? "Will he kill her?" She asked the older man, meeting the hero's blue eyes behind the mask. It was hard in the dark of the night to make out his expression, but she could practically feel the menace radiating off of him. This was the stranger that they met in battle, who had his own agenda for the Rainbow Crystals. No wonder they hadn't been able to figure out he was Mamoru!

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**Because of work, I can't say when the next part will be out, but I do hope to have it written maybe sometime later this week, or weekend. :) Things are really heating up with all the Senshi separated and the Ripper having Usagi!


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Fright Night**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **princessdestiny AT destinysgateway DOT com**  
Website: **destinysgateway DOT com **  
Facebook: **Link In Profile**  
The Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen Fanfiction Archives: **Link In Profile**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #****27, 71, 169, 238, 244, 250, 319, 333, 425 and 532** **Combined: Response Fanfic. **Mamoru and Usagi are tricked into babysitting Motoki's cousin on Halloween night, which impresses the two enemies little! To pass the time, they watch a horror Movie, but then the lights go out and Usagi and Mamoru start to freak out. To make things worse, someone keeps calling, but says nothing and someone keeps ringing the bell and asking to use the phone, sounding eerily like the Movies they'd just watched!**  
Couple: **Usagi And Mamoru**  
Category: **Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen**  
Chapters: **11/14**  
Status: **Completed  
Year Completed: 2012  
Size: 341 KB

**Comments:** Hello everyone! In addition to work, I had a permanent medical condition which causes me a lot of chronic pain, so I don't get to write as often as I like. Thank you to those who have been so understanding. It's very difficult for me to manage everything in my life right now, but I hope to get out at least a Chapter or two every week. It's the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen to the rescue in this Chapter! Please enjoy the Fanfic. :)

Be aware that this Fanfic is scary and creepy and has descriptions of blood and light violence, so don't read if you're too young!

I was _very_ tempted to add a sex scene later on between Usagi and Mamoru, but that would mean putting the rating up. Oh well! O_o

**Join Me On Facebook!:** facebook DOT com/groups/destinysgateway/ I got there every day to talk to everyone about Fanfiction and give updates on my writing, as well as post Fanfics. We have over 200 members and it's for romantic couples of just about any fandom you can think of. Please join if you like my writing, or you just love romantic Fanfiction.

Reviews would be wonderful! It means so much to an Author to hear how you liked their Fanfic, and what parts of the Chapter drew your attention. :) Also, if you spot discrepancies, or think that we can improve somewhere, that feedback is very welcome also.

* * *

**FRIGHT NIGHT**

**By Princess Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Luna was hiding in the dark of the small dining room, under the table where she could keep an eye on her charge. When the Ripper had come into the pantry, the two of them had frozen in horror, then Sailor Moon had swiftly shoved her behind her body as the man leant down and grabbed her.

"Run Luna!" The Senshi had shouted, slugging the insane clown in the face. The Ripper had looked around quickly for who she had been talking to, then noticed the small black cat dashing past his legs. Although he had grabbed at her, he had missed and Sailor Moon had done the best to draw his attention.

The cat had bolted out of the kitchen, slipping on the floor and almost crying as she knew that she had abandoned the girl that she had always sworn to protect and guide. But when she thought of stopping, it was the man's words that utterly chilled her and kept her running for her life.

"I just _love_ cats. They scream so prettily when I slowly gut then with a knife!"

Sailor Moon struggled and screamed as she was dragged out, then the Ripper's face became annoyed as she pummelled at his face and his hand rose. He slammed it across her face and everything went dark.

Luna had stopped in the small dining room adjacent to the kitchen and watched in shock and concern as she saw the Ripper stride past her with the Senshi unconscious. He had her by one arm, the rest of her form dragging across the floor in a flail of limbs. "Oh god, Usagi." The feline choked out, closing her eyes for a moment. She saw red booted feet scrapping past on the carpet and curled into a small ball.

The Ripper took the Senshi into the lounge and dumped her uncaringly on the carpet between the two couches. Then he went to the window and quickly pulled back the curtain to stare hard out into the street, then back out into the main foyer, his dark searching eyes going up the stairs to see if there was any movement. The cat had surprised him, as he had not spotted her before. There were also far more people in the house than he had realized. He heard Sailor Moon stir and moan in pain and grinned maliciously. "Wake up little girl. Time to play." He gloated.

* * *

It was a very painful awakening for Sailor Moon, all her injuries making themselves known at once. Her lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she slowly came around, then stiffened as she recalled what had happened in the pantry. The blonde froze in horror and disbelief, not opening her blue eyes and listening hard. She also had absolutely no idea where the Ripper had taken her, though there was soft carpet under her cheek and it obviously wasn't the smooth cold kitchen floor.

Had Luna gotten away? Tears seeped under her lashes and she held her breath for a moment, trying desperately to figure out where the clown was. He was close, because she could hear uneven harsh breaths behind her somewhere. Sailor Moon swiftly opened her eyes a little and looked around, then closed them again. It was the lounge room! Steps came closer and she stiffened, trying to make her breathing more even as if she were still unconscious. Then there were hands at her hair and she cringed, but the man only ripped her earpiece from her head and then started to talk into it.

When she heard what he had in stall for her and the threat to her friends, she seriously wanted to throw up. He would really gut her and leave her body pieces about the room? Sailor Moon's heart was thundering in her chest and she hoped that he couldn't hear it. Her leg was also killing her, still seeping blood and burning and agonising all at the same time. She also felt as if her shoulder had been dislocated, which it hadn't been as she fought him in the pantry. Had he dragged her by that arm into this room?

Sailor Moon heard the device thrown down onto the table and a loud, vicious curse. Plan beta must have kicked in, which meant that Tuxedo Kamen had ordered that her earpiece be cut off from the others. She was very aware that she was all alone with an insane man who had no qualms in wiping out entire families and she had even seen the police report pictures of what he had done to them before they died. She wanted to cry, to scream, to run far away. Oh god, they had been so _stupid_ to try and take the Ripper on without the cops being there. So utterly naive...or had it been arrogance, because of the countless times the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen had beaten back the Dark Kingdom?

This serial killer was in another league!

The blonde heard him walking past her, feet almost brushing her face and deliberately stepping on her ponytail. She bit her lip and tried to stay limp, knowing that he had to be waiting for her to come around. But Sailor Moon had to figure out a way to get out of this situation alive, before he knew that she had woken up. Her mind raced, but nothing came immediately to mind, baring taking him by surprise and then running somewhere to safety. The back bathroom? If she ran upstairs, one of the others might let her in, but if the clown was right behind her, he could get in also.

If only she could talk to Luna, who the girl knew had to be somewhere close by. Her guardian cat would never leave her with the killer.

Sailor Moon tried not to frown as she heard his harsh breaths and she cracked open her eyes. He was crouched at the wall directly in front of her, barely a metre away, his booted feet near one of her long blonde ponytails. He was using his hand and she almost threw up as she saw the Ripper was writing something on the white paint in his own blood, from where one of Tuxedo Kamen's roses had gone right through his hand. She absently took in his clown outfit and shuddered at how he had made something that used to make her give a squeal of delight when she saw them at a Fairground, look utterly sinister.

The killer turned his head slowly and she quickly shut her eyes, breathing still even and deep. There was a small silence and then she froze as she felt him coming close and there was hot breath on her face. The Ripper stayed close for a moment, his lips almost touching her cheek and she bit back her gag reflex at the rancid smell. Did he ever brush those frightening razor sharp teeth of his? Sailor Moon was in utter horror right then, wondering if he had figured out that she wasn't really unconscious.

Finally the man moved away and she heard him sitting down on a chair right behind her. Even if Sailor Moon suddenly bolted up to escape, she would have to turn towards him. The Ripper was at her back and had the advantage. Frankly, he could use his new knife to stab her in the back before she could even turn! Her lashes rose and she stared at the wall in confusion. As the room was so utterly dark, with very little light coming in the windows from the street, and the blood was also dark, she couldn't make out what he had written.

Even though the Senshi of the Moon's eyes were adjusted to the dark, with the lights having been turned off ages ago, she could only make out a letter of the crazy writing there. It appeared to be a sentence. She struggled, opening and closing her eyes for a long minutes, desperate to see what was there. A threat to warn those who were coming to rescue her? Some mad ramblings?

As a car swept down the street, she couldn't help but hear his breathing become louder and more excited, as if he were waiting for something. The light from the headlights came into the room and Sailor Moon took one desperate look at the wall. Her heart utterly froze in her chest as she read the bloody writing, the trails sliding down the wall in a sickening way. Then she was in utter horror, a scream threatening to break from her lips. On the wall in front of her, were the chilling words.

i KnOw ThAt YoU'rE aWaKe.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen and the other two snuck around the side of the house and around the garage, trying to find a way in, but every window or door they came across was sealed. "Damn him. He really thought ahead to seal us in!" The hero exclaimed in fury. He had to get into Sailor Moon! God knew what that freak was doing to her now, all alone. He was terrified for Usagi and his heart wouldn't stop thundering in his chest. The dark-haired man knew that the others were looking to him for some sort of leadership, now that the blonde had been captured, but his mind was frustratingly blank.

"She's in here." Sailor Mars whispered, peering cautiously through a window past a crack in the curtains. She could see the Ripper there, sitting right behind the Senshi, who appeared to be unconscious on the floor. "She's unconscious." She relayed to the other two.

"He's a dead man if he hurts her." Jupiter threatened, cracking her knuckles. Her green eyes narrowed. "Does she look okay?"

Mars shook her head, trying to see in the darkened room. "I can't tell." She advised them anxiously. The girl turned back and crouched down below the window with the other two. "Should we break in the window, or try and get in somewhere else?" The two Senshi looked at Tuxedo Kamen. He had sort of taken over leadership since Sailor Moon was captured. The raven-haired girl didn't mind, as long as he didn't jeopardize her best friend's safety. Seeing how much the two really liked each other, gave her the confidence, that he would never do anything stupid to hurt her.

* * *

The Ripper let a malicious smile cross his mouth as he saw the wall clearly illuminated behind the girl and knew that she had seen it. Her whole body froze up and he gloated a the terror that he could feel emanating from the Senshi. "Like my note, Sailor Moon?" He asked her softly, lifting his new knife to his mouth and scraping it along his teeth. It had taken months to try and get them that way, then he had eventually paid someone to do it for him professionally. The former dentist had been fired for consorting with his patients when they were under the influence of the anaesthetic and gone underground. He had even made a mould of the new razor sharp teeth and created a false set of teeth that went right over the real ones, so that he could wear them to work and look normal.

He hadn't unfortunately, been able to hide the madness in his dark eyes at times and that had resulted in scary co-workers and clients. The killer had been fired many, many times and eventually learned to adapt and hide his true nature. Now it was so fucking _easy_ to fool them all! "I wasn't quite sure that you were the Sailor Senshi, you know." He went on conversationally as he rose to his feet. The clown reached down for the blonde and dragged her to her feet using her dislocated arm.

Sailor Moon shrieked in agony and writhed as she was held up above the ground. The Ripper was scarily strong and as she was turned about to face him, still dangling, she recoiled from the insanity in his eyes. Thank god it was so dark and she couldn't quite see the whole frightening effect of his costume. But somehow, that made it even scarier. It was dark and she was trapped, all alone, with a madman who liked to kill people and animals. Luna was hidden somewhere close by and the girl prayed that he wouldn't find her. "W-what do you mean?" She gasped out, trying to keep the pain from her face and voice. The killer hadn't been sure that they were the Senshi? Oh no! Then that meant-

"And then I saw you lit up light a Christmas tree in the window with that tiara weapon of yours." The man grabbed for her tiara and howled out as it seared his hand. He dropped it and watched as it reappeared on her forehead. It was really magic, not effects like he had always thought that the Senshi used to scare the citizens of Juuban. Monsters attacking the world? Come on. "Are we really being attacked by creatures from another world?" The Ripper demanded, grabbing her throat and squeezing hard.

She kept silent for a long moment, till everything started to go dark and Sailor Moon knew that not revealing their secrets could kill her. She was sure that the other Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen would forgive her for breaking, under the circumstances. "Yes, we a-are." She croaked out. The clown laughed maniacally and his fingers let her go. Oh god, it was _her_ fault that he had found out they were the real Sailor Senshi. Because the blonde had tried to save Motoki.

"Well, damn. I wonder if they'd like to team up?" The serial killer gloated, thinking about all the possibilities. He hadn't heard about this 'dark kingdom' lot ever killing people, but that could change. Maybe they were just too weak or something, but he could help them out. As long as they let him murder his victims, they would work out just fine. And maybe he could be their King! "I would make a great King, don't you think?" The Ripper shook her when she didn't respond and the blonde nodded frantically.

* * *

Mars watched in horror as her best friend was dangled like a ragdoll as the man spoke to her and then his hand went to her throat and the Ripper started to strangle the Senshi. "He's strangling her!" She growled out furiously.

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen snarled out, looking into the window over her shoulder. As he tried to shove past, Mars turned and grabbed his arm.

"No, do you want him to kill her?" Mars hissed at him. The Ripper had his hand about Sailor Moon's throat and could kill her. They had to stay silent till the clown let her go. The raven-haired girl wanted to throw up, or scream, or something. Anything other than watching the girl who was like her Sister, being strangled. The man was betraying a ruthlessness that betrayed that he was on the edge. So close to killing their Leader. One little thing could make him go over the edge. From what they'd heard he had done to the others when the killer got into the control room, she knew that he was seriously trying to murder them all.

Would they even make it out of this house alive?

Usagi...his Usagi. He was going to kill that man. Seriously, for the first time ever, Tuxedo Kamen wanted to kill another human being. Not even when he was being taunted and beat up at the orphanage, had the dark-haired man felt a real, burning need to end a life. Not even when he had seen the Dark Kingdom knock an entire crowd unconscious, women and children laying lifeless on the ground. "I don't care about taking this guy to the police anymore." The hero said in a cold tone to the two Senshi.

Jupiter nodded slowly. She was feeling exactly the same way. But first, they had to get Sailor Moon out of there. "Me neither."

"Guys, no." Mars replied, her purple eyes wide. "I hate this man too and I'm going to make him pay for hurting my dear friend if it's the last thing I do, but you're talking about murder." She whispered, pale and hands clenched. Once they crossed that line from hero and villain, there was no going back. "We'll be the same as him." Didn't they understand? But looking at Tuxedo Kamen's icy blue eyes in the light from the street lamps and the hard look on Jupiter's face, she knew that she hadn't gotten through to them.

Damn the Ripper! Her furious gaze went through the window to the clown, still dangling and taunting her Leader. She couldn't let him turn her friends into his kind. A killer like him. She wouldn't let it happen!

* * *

Sailor Moon fought throwing up as her captor raved on about becoming King of the whole world, with the Dark Kingdom as his soldiers. Yet more proof that this man was utterly insane. But still, it was a terrifying thought. With the Ripper leading the hordes of invading aliens, they could wipe out Juuban in a week. Maybe less. She thought rapidly about how to escape the Ripper, but suddenly focused back on his words as he began to speak of something else.

"-and when they come to rescue you, my little bait, I'll go up and get Naru and her Mommy." The clown laughed chillingly and tossed Sailor Moon down on the couch. He heard something at the window and looked up to see another Senshi looking in the window. Ah, the pretty raven-haired girl. The Ripper could also see the tall man in a tuxedo behind her and the brunette Senshi in green. His rats had escaped the room upstairs without a ladder. Took them long enough! He swiftly yanked some rope from his belt and bound the girl on the couch so tight he knew that she would be in pain. She groaned at him and he chuckled. "It's all going just as planned." He gloated.

"Run." Sailor Moon whispered under her breath, tears leaking from her eyes again. It was a trap. Tuxedo Kamen shouted that he would be there in a moment, but the girl was filled with horror. She shouted back that it was a trap, trying to warn them.

The window shattered then and he saw the homicidal look in the other man's blue eyes as he tried to get in. It fairly gave the Ripper the chills to feel fear. This Tuxedo Kamen was a worthy adversary and he loved it! "Come on, come on, pretty boy." He muttered under his breath, hiding his knife at his side.

* * *

After a few more minutes of dangling the blonde and talking to her, he suddenly threw her onto the couch. "Now." She Mars grimly, hands going to the window. To her horror it made a loud creaking noise as she tried to push it up. The clown spun towards them and grinned at her, then bent over their Leader on the couch. He shoved her down flat, then took some rope from the floor and quickly bound her hand and foot.

Tuxedo Kamen went rushing to the window and drew his arm back, the elbow slamming into the pane. It shattered loudly and he reached in, keeping an eye on the other man. For some reason, the killer just stood there and laughed, as if he were waiting for something. "Sailor Moon, hang on! We'll be inside in a second."

"Tuxedo Kamen, don't come in, it's a trap." She called back in concern, knowing that the Ripper was up to something. Sailor Moon knew that the killer wouldn't have just left her there, tied up, unless he had something bad planned.

Mars grabbed his arm as he was about to go through the window. "Tuxedo Kamen, damn it. I love her too, but will you just _think_ for a second? Please!" She told him in a hard tone. She was frightened for Usagi, but knew that it was a trap too. Sailor Moon had tried to warn them, even knowing that the Ripper would retaliate. The Senshi dragged him away as he stopped and stared at her, torn over what to do. "Come on."

Jupiter hesitated, looking back at their Leader, who locked eyes with her for a long moment, then nodded. With a curse, she followed the other two.

* * *

To his fury, Sailor Mars dragged the taller man away from the window and the three of them vanished. "Come back!" He roared at them, slashing his knife around in the air, as if trying to cut their bodies. The Ripper saw that his quarry was gone and he kicked the blonde hard, hearing her scream in pain. "You bitch!" That raven-haired girl was a problem...and he got rid of problems. She was obviously the voice or reason, when the other two had been all set to come rushing in.

His dark eyes dropped to the trap right below the window and he gaze a snarl. Tuxedo Kamen had almost lost a leg to a cleaver, set up on a trip wire. Sailor Moon most certainly hadn't seen him set it up, because she had been pretending to be unconscious, but she had known that it was a trap for her friends. "I'm starting to wonder if you're worth the trouble." The Ripper growled out, bending down to snap his razor sharp teeth right near her terrified eyes. He pressed the point of the knife under her chin and then gave a smirk and drew back.

The Ripper left her and strode back to the hearing device, holding it to his ear for a moment. It was dead. The little piggies were entirely too smart for his liking and had done something to it. But they had to have a way to still talk to each other... "Move and I'll come back and gut you." He promised the blonde, pointing the knife at her in a threatening manner before striding from the room and heading up the stairs carefully, his boots making little noise on the carpet.

The man pressed his ear to the upstairs study first, where he was sure one of the Senshi had locked herself in. When he heard the sound of a low voice, his eyes narrowed. She was talking to someone, but he couldn't make anything out. With a curse, the Ripper went to the door directly across and listened in. A satisfied grin spread across his face when he heard Naru and her Mother. "Just who I was looking for."

* * *

Naru gave a shout of frustration and hurled her earpiece across the room. "It's dead." She said in anger and then growing despair. She crawled back to her Mom from the window, where she had been using the moonlight to poke at the wires inside of the device. Her Mother's was in the other room, also destroyed. Unfortunately, this meant that neither of them could not contact the others. They were trapped in the room, with no way to coordinate and a killer on the loose.

"It will be alright, darling." Mizuho murmured calmly, putting her arm about her Daughter's shoulders. It was also worrying her that they had no idea what was going on. They couldn't leave the room safely and would have to wait for one of the Senshi or Tuxedo Kamen to come to the door and let them know that the Ripper had been defeated...or killed. Seeing the fury on some of their faces when the killer had gotten into the room, she knew that maybe now, they were considering that option. Sailor Moon and Mercury were gentle girls, but Jupiter was pretty fierce as was Mars and Tuxedo Kamen, he could be cold and hard as ice.

"I hear something." The red-head whispered, moving away from her Mom towards the door. She put her ear against the cold wood and was stunned to hear heavy breathing. Oh god, the Ripper was out there listening in! Had he heard her say that her listening device had been destroyed? Damn, she should have been more careful! If the clown knew that the two of them were cut off from the others, he might try to make a move... Naru turned her head and gestured at the door. Mizuho nodded, her expression grim.

"Come back here, Naru." Her Mother hissed at her, not wanting her Daughter anywhere near the door. The Ripper could get in, or try and hack through the wood as he had done to their control room. It scared the hell out of her that they were trapped without any defensive weapons and a madman outside. Her blue eyes went to the window desperately and she briefly considered making a ladder out of her bed sheets. She could lower Naru down. No, that would be foolish. What if the serial killer heard them and came outside? If she went down first and the man overpowered her, her little girl would be all alone in her room.

As if in response to her fears, there was suddenly a metallic clanging sound at the window.

"Mom!" Naru cried out in fear, rushing into the older woman's arms.

Mizuho got to her feet, ignoring the dreadful pain across her lower back from the knife wound and dragged her Daughter behind the safety of the bed. They crouched down, eyes huge as they saw a dark shape at the window. But then something unexpected happened. The person knocked! The woman blinked and stared at the glass beyond the curtains uncertainly. Could it be a trap, or one of the others?

"Mizuho? Naru?" Tuxedo Kamen's muffled voice called through the window.

Naru gave a glad cry and rushed to her feet and across the room in seconds flat. Her Mom stayed there, too weak from blood loss to move again. She made certain that it was really her friend, peering at the face under the top hat over the tuxedo. It was really Mamoru! "Thank god." She sobbed, scrabbling at the lock and then shoving the window up.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at her in concern and then gently moved her back as he swung his leg over the sill and climbed in. Mars and Jupiter came in after and they cautiously closed the window again. "Are you both okay?" He asked. He spotted Mizuho kneeling on the other side of the large bed and went to her swiftly, kneeling on the carpet. "How bad is it?" The dark-haired man asked under his breath. He was aware that the woman would have wanted to keep the worst of it from her Daughter.

"Bad." She whispered back with a grimace. Tuxedo Kamen asked to see and she turned, feeling the back of her shirt being yanked up. Gentle hands pulled down the makeshift bandages made from her other shirt and then there was a silence as he probed the wound.

The hero cursed under his breath, able to feel how deep the wound was. It was still bleeding and had been made with a wild swing, going almost all the way from one side of her back to the other. "Damn it, you need a lot of stitches." Tuxedo Kamen told her. This was his fault. He had guided the Senshi and Mizuho and Naru wrong, not calling in the police. He had to get to Usagi, before the Ripper did something like this to her.

"It is really bad? I couldn't see." Naru asked in a hushed tone, trying not to cry. She was aware that her Mom had been trying to pretend that the wound wasn't anything bad, but that it was.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be." Tuxedo Kamen lied, smiling slightly. Naru searched his face and then nodded, turning away and clenching her hands at her side. She knew that he had lied and he wished that he could have told her the truth. Mizuho was still bleeding and getting weaker. His dark blue eyes turned towards the window and he calculated the risks of having the woman and her Daughter climb back down the ladder that they had used. It didn't look good and the serial killer was somewhere in the house. He might not even still be with Usagi.

"I heard him at the door." The red-haired girl whispered to them all, nodding at the door. "He's been listening."

Which meant that he had most likely heard the three of them coming in the window. "Lock it!" He called out to Mars quickly.

The raven-haired Senshi nodded and rushed to the window, turning the lock and shutting the curtains in case the Ripper should try and come up the ladder and spy on them.

Mizuho let Tuxedo Kamen held her onto the bed and she lay down on her side, wincing at the agony in her back. Naru quickly came and sat beside her, taking her hand and holding it tightly. "What's the plan?" She asked softly. "Naru and I both broke our earpieces."

"Damn!" Jupiter growled out, punching the wall closest to her. She heard shuffling noises out in the hall and glared that way. "Yeah, you better run, asshole!" She shouted at him.

Maniacal chucking was her answer and then they heard the killer going back down the stairs noisily. Maybe _too_ noisily, as if he wanted them to think that he was really gone.

"We are going out that door and you are locking it behind us." Tuxedo Kamen decided, his eyes narrowed. They could get down to Usagi that way, without having to break a window. The Ripper could be taken by surprise, but after Jupiter's war cry, he now knew that others were in the room with Naru and her Mom. He cast a glare her way balefully and she gave him back a rather sheepish look, knowing that she had done something dumb.

Sailor Mars nibbled on her lip uncertainly. "Are you sure? He knows that we're coming." She asked, purple eyes darting about the room for a weapon. Fire was all good at a distance, but in close range, she might not have the chance to even call out her power. But they had to go and rescue Usagi, before the Ripper did something dreadful to her friend.

"Should I stay here with them?" Jupiter questioned, a frown between her brows. She didn't like the thought of leaving Naru and her Mom alone...

Tuxedo Kamen was very tempted, but he knew that the door could be locked and the clown had the strength of one insane. It might take two of them to hold him down and the other to untie Usagi. "No, we need all three of us." His eyes went to the other two. "Keep the door closed until we come back up for you. Don't open the door no matter what you hear." He advised them solemnly. No matter what shouting or screaming they heard, they had to stay safe.

"Right." Mizuho nodded and closed her eyes for a long moment as the two Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen planned in low tones. She squeezed her Daughter's hand and felt Naru's fear acutely. She was feeling it too.

"Okay, open the door slowly, Jupiter and I'll have roses at the ready." Coming from anyone else, that line would have been corny. But Tuxedo Kamen's roses were razor sharp and deadly. He wouldn't hesitate to impale one through the killer's forehead if he tried to kill one of his friends. It was against his very being to take a life, but it had to be done. The hero took out a couple of his weapon's from thin air and held his hand at the ready.

Jupiter nodded and exchanged a look at Mars, who also readied her hands to fire her powers. She unlocked the door carefully and peered out, then pushed it wide, her hard green eyes on the stairs. The other two came close at her heels as she inched into the hall and then the door was closed behind them.

Naru quickly locked the door and listened, hoping that everything would be alright. They had to all get out of this alive, or she would never get over this. If Usagi was hurt or killed, she would just die inside. She was her oldest friend and although the Senshi had broken off a lot of contact with her, she still considered the blonde her _best friend_. "Please be careful." She whispered, going back to her Mom's side.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

**Comments:**Before anyone asks, I put the script on the wall from the killer in toggle case, because it looked spookier than writing it in lowercase. LOL. Be prepared for a more scary, Chapter up next...and it has a little more gore. I'll have it out as soon as I can write it.


End file.
